The Rookies
by Takiiyukii
Summary: Cast SM Rookies, Pair belum ditentukan tapi saia adalah Taeyong-Yuta Shipper. Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pakai kaos couple Tom&Jerry,juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform 1 lagu Open the door saja,dia tidak ikut starting line dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**The Rookies**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Jin Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan **(acuh=peduli)** Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Rumor mereka akan debut Agustus, kita doakan saja bersama.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 1**

"1,2,3, Step Ahead, Down, Up, Turn back.. Arrgghh.." Taeyong mengerang setelah ia terjatuh karena salah dalam gerakan dance-nya. Rookies yang lain pun menghentikan latihannya dan melihat Taeyong yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Taeyong…!" Ten yang lebih dekat dengan Taeyong segera menolongnya. "Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ten panic.

"Yongie..!"Yuta berlari kearah namjachingu-nya Taeyong, ia juga tak kalah panic seperti yang lain.

"Taeyong kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong menggeleng, "Ani, pinggangku.. aargghh.." Taeyong terlihat kesakitan.

"Lebih baik kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja, nanti malah tambah parah." Saran Hansol.

"Benar, dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit." Tambah Johnny.

"Biar aku saja yang antar dengan Nuuna Kim." Pinta Ten.

"Aniyo, aku saja." tolak Yuta.

"Kau kan masih harus berlatih. Aniyo, aku saja." rebut Ten.

"Aku namjachingu-nya, aku saja." balas Yuta tak mau kalah. Hansol, Jaehyun dan Johnny cengo melihat pertengkaran mereka sedangkan Taeyong masih menahan sakit.

"STOP!" Tegur Johnny. Mereka pun terdiam, "Semakin lama kalian bertengkar, Taeyong semakin kesakitan, daripada kalian bertengkar memperebutkan siapa yang akan menemani Taeyong, lebih baik Doyoung saja yang antar Taeyong kerumah sakit dengan Nuuna Kim." Johnny menengahi. "Jaehyun panggil Doyoung dan Nuuna Kim, aku akan membantu Taeyong ke mobil dan kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar..lanjutkan latihan!" Perintah Johnny. Taeyong tak berkata apa-apa, pinggangnya benar-benar sakit. "Minggir!" Johnny memerintahkan Ten dan Yuta untuk menjauh dan ia membawa Taeyong dengan hati-hati.

Setelah kepergian Johnny, Yuta dan Ten saling melempar pandang sebal, Hansol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan 2 sahabatnya ini.

"Eh sudah ayo kita latihan. Aku yakin Taeyong akan baik-baik saja." ajak Hansol. Dengan perasaan sedikit sebal, akhirnya mereka berdua kembali latihan.

.

.

Setelah mendapat perawatan dari rumah sakit, Taeyong diperbolehkan pulang. Ia mengalami cedera punggung dan tidak boleh bergerak banyak, padahal kurang dari hitungan minggu mereka akan ikut SM Town di Taiwan.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?" Tanya Doyoung saat menunggui Taeyong di dorm karena yang lain belum pulang.

"Cedera punggung. Tidak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak."

"Kalau begini, starting line untuk dance akan berubah. Kalaupun kau sembuh pasti kau tetap tidak boleh ikut dance."

"Tapi aku ingin sekali ikut SM Town kali ini."

"Ini juga pertama untukku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak tampil, tenggorokanku masih sakit." Keluh Doyoung.

"Ugghh.. kenapa tadi aku ceroboh sekali, harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati."

"Sudahlah, itu tandanya kau harus beristirahat. Minum obatmu, aku akan ke dapur untuk masak, sebentar lagi teman-teman pulang." Doyoung memberikan obat untuk Taeyong dan menyuruhnya untuk meminumnya sebelum ia pergi, setelah Taeyong menghabiskan obatnya, Doyoung segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

.

.

"Kami pulang…" seru Jaehyun. Jaehyun masuk diikuti Hansol, Johnny, Ten, dan Yuta.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Istirahat dan mandilah dulu, aku sudah siapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Bagaimana keadaan Taeyong? dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yuta sesaat setelah masuk ke dorm.

"Yuta.. masuk dulu." Johnny menasehati Yuta.

"Hyung, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Taeyong."

"Dia mengalami cedera punggung, tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya minum obat, mungkin dia tidur sekarang." Jawab Doyoung sabar.

"Aku akan melihatnya." Yuta buru-buru menuju kamar Taeyong dan Johnny tapi di tahan Johnny. "Jangan sekarang, dia sedang istirahat. kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tahu kau namjachingu-nya tapi tidak usah berlebihan."

"Hyung…" mohon Yuta dengan memelas.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, setelah makan malam kau boleh melihat keadaannya." Ujar Jaehyun. Yuta hanya bisa menghela nafas, akhirnya dia menuruti perkataan Johnny.

.

Saat makan malam. Suasana makan di dorm Rookies terlihat agak sepi dari biasanya. Mereka makan tanpa bicara, Yuta makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Ia masih memikirkan Taeyong.

"Aku selesai hyung." Ucap Yuta sambil meletakkan sendok dan bergegas ke kamar Taeyong.

"Anak itu, makannya hanya sedikit, tidak dihabiskan." Johnny melihat piring Yuta yang masih tersisa makanan.

"Wajarlah,namjachingu-nya kan cedera hyung,kalau bukan karena kau yang menyuruhnya makan, dia lebih memilih menunggu Taeyong daripada makan malam. Kau seperti tidak pernah pacaran saja." ucap Jaehyun santai. Hansol, Ten dan Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan cengo karena ia berani menyindir Johnny. Johnny men-deathglare Jaehyun, sedangkan Jaehyun dengan santainya makan tanpa melihat ada bahaya di dekatnya.

"J-Jaehyun.." panggil Hansol takut-takut.

"Wae?" Jaehyun mendongak, melihat Hansol, Ten, dan Doyoung terdiam sambil menelan ludah gugup.

"I-I-Itu."

"Itu apa?"

"Jung Jaehyun.." desis Johnny pelan. Jaehyun menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Johnny sudah bersiap dengan sendok sayurnya. PLETAK! "Aww, sakit hyung." Rintih Jaehyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Johnny dengan sendok sayur.

"Rasakan, berani kau mengejekku tidak pernah pacaran, memangnya kau yang suka pada Doyoung tapi tidak berani bilang dan hanya bisa curhat pada Taeyong atau Yuta."

"Ha!" seru mereka bertiga, yang paling terkejut adalah Doyoung tapi Jaehyun buru-buru menutup mulut Johnny.

"Eummpphhh…" Johnny meronta untuk dilepaskan tapi Jaehyun terus membekap mulutnya sambil tersenyum salting pada Doyoung. "Jangan di dengarkan, Johnny hyung memang bgitu, kalian lanjutkan saja makannya."

"Eummphh.. leppp….ashhhh." namun Jaehyun tak bergemin, kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang makan malam.

Yuta duduk di samping ranjang Taeyong, ia melihat Taeyong yang tertidur sangat pulas. Yuta hanya tersenyum, ia menyibak rambut Taeyong yang menutupi dahi Taeyong.

"Cepat sembuh Yongie, kalau kau sembuh kita akan pergi ke Taiwan bersama." Yuta mencium kening Taeyong dan tidur disampingnya.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Yuta bangun lebih awal, ia melihat Taeyong masih tertidur, ia juga melihat ranjang sebelah kosong dan rapi, sepertinya Johnny bangun lebih awal lagi.

"Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu aku kemari akan membawa sarapan untukmu." CUP! Yuta mencium pipi Taeyong dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Eungghh.." Taeyong melenguh, ia membuka matanya. Pinggangnya masih sedikit terasa sakit tapi sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri tapi tidak ada orang. 'Mereka kemana? Apa mungkin sudah bangun?' merasa kehausan, ia melihat meja nakas, ada gelas berisi air dan dia ingin mengambilnya, karena jaraknya agak jauh ia mencoba bangun, "Akhh..!" Taeyong meringis. Taeyong mencoba menjangkaunya tapi ia malah akan terjatuh dan CKLEK! Seseorang masuk, "Taeyong!" Ten berlari menghampiri Taeyong dan menangkapnya.

"Kau mau apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ten sedikit panic.

"Aku hanya mau minum, tapi aku belum bisa bergerak." Ten merebahkan Taeyong di bed-nya dan mengambilkan air putih untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Taeyong setelah menghabiskan minumnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong tadi, aku diluar. Hansol hyung, Jaehyun juga ada."

"Yuta dimana?"

"Sepertinya sedang mandi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa pinggangmu masih sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Ten bisakah kau membantuku, aku ingin ke toilet."

"Ok.." Ten membantu Taeyong berdiri, ia memapah Taeyong. "Hati-hati." Ten berjalan pelan-pelan.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar Taeyong terbuka, munculah Yuta dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan air minum.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Yuta saat melihat Taeyong di papah Ten.

"Yuta..-" sapa Taeyong sambil tersenyum, "-.. aku ingin ke toilet jadi aku meminta tolong pada Ten."

"Kenapa harus Ten? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" Tanya Yuta marah.

"ANiyo, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, lagipula kau juga sedang mandi kan. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Taeyong..!"

"Kenapa lagi? Akhh..!" Taeyong merintih. Ten mendadak panic, "Taeyong kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong menggeleng.

"Yuta, percayalah kami tidak melakukan apapapun.."

"Iya Yuta, aku hanya menolong Taeyong." tambah Ten. BRAK! Yuta menaruh bubur yang ia bawa ke lantai, karena terlalu keras buburnya sedikit tumpah, ia langsung meninggalkan kamar Taeyong.

"Yuta..Yuta.. akkhh..!" Taeyong memanggil Yuta tapi Yuta telah pergi. suara gaduh yang terdengar dari kamar Taeyong membuat Jaehyun dan Hansol mendatangi kamar mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Tanya Hansol yang lebih dulu sampai di kamar Taeyong, "Ini juga, kenapa ada bubur di lantai?" Tanya Hansol lagi setelah melihat bubur di lantai.

"Yuta tiba-tiba marah melihatku menolong Taeyong, Taeyong ingin ke toilet jadi aku membantunya, tapi Yuta salah paham." Jelas Ten pada Hansol dan Jaehyun.

"Selalu saja." Jaehyun mengambil bubur yang tergeletak di lantai. "Buburnya, aku taruh disini atau dimeja makan?"

"Meja makan saja, nanti aku akan makan disana, aku ke toilet dulu. Ayo Ten." Ten mengangguk, ia memapah Taeyong ke kamar mandi.

Hansol mengangkat bahunya dan mereka berdua kembali ke meja makan.

.

Setelah dari toilet, Ten dan Taeyong menghampiri teman-temannya di meja makan. Mereka sudah lebih dulu makan, Yuta juga terlihat disana tapi dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Hati-hati.." Ten membantu Taeyong duduk.

"Bagaimana pinggangmu? Masih sakit?" Tanya Johnny membuka obrolan.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Nanti siapa yang libur latihan? Harus ada yang menjaga Taeyong kan?" Tanya Johnny lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu dijaga, aku baik-baik saja." tolak Taeyong.

"Aku yang libur hari ini." Jawab Ten setelah melihat jadwalnya. Yuta menegakkan kepalanya, ia menatap Ten dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Hansol, Jaehyun dan Doyoung melihat aura gelap disekitar Yuta, mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"E-eum, apa sebaiknya aku saja yang menjaga Taeyong?" saran Doyoung.

"Wae?" Tanya Johnny.

"Y-Ya kan, k-kalian harus latihan untuk SM Town Taiwan besok. Lagipula yang Taeyong butuhkan kan istirahat, tidur dan tidak banyak bergerak jadi siapapun yang menunggunya tidak akan terlalu repot. Aku juga tidak ikut perform kan jadi tidak latihan seperti kalian."

"Benar juga. Ten, liburmu kau ambil kapan-kapan saja, untuk saat ini kita focus latihan saja. Taeyong akan ditunggui Doyoung." Tambah Hansol.

Ten menghela nafas. "Baiklah.." Yuta akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena Taeyong tidak akan berduaan dengan Ten, ia melanjutkan makannya lagi.

.

Setelah makan pagi mereka berangkat dan tinggallah Doyoung dan Taeyong. Doyoung membantu Taeyong ke kamarnya dan membantunya merebahkan dirinya di bed.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Taeyong.

"Nado, kalau begitu aku akan beres-beres dorm dulu."

"Tunggu, temani aku sebentar." Pinta Taeyong.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Doyoung.

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu. Bolehkan?"

"cerita saja, ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Yuta."

"Yuta? ada apa dengan Yuta, bukankah kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Aku merasa Yuta akhir-akhir sedikit lebih poseif dan cemburuan."

"Bukankah itu berarti dia sayang sekali padamu."

"Aku rasa cemburunya keterlaluan, dia cemburu pada Ten. Kau tahu kan Ten dekat dengan siapa saja, denganku, dengan Hansol, Johnny, dia juga, Jaehyun dan dirimu, kenapa dia cemburu seolah olah Ten akan merebutku darinya."

"Dia mungkin terlalu sayang padamu sampai dia seperti itu."

"Bukankah dia juga dekat dengan Johnny, bahkan Johnny begitu perhatian padanya. Aku diam saja, bukannya tidak cemburu tapi aku menganggap kalau bentuk perhatian Johnny pada Yuta seperti hyung pada dongsaeng-nya tapi aku tahu kalau perhatian Johnny lebih dari itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Johnny menyukai Yuta tapi karena aku lebih dulu bersama Yuta jadi dia mengalah dan memendam perasaannya pada Yuta."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Johnny menyukai Yuta?"

"Setiap orang yang melihat perhatian Johnny ke Yuta pasti tahu kalau Johnny memiliki perasaan pada Yuta, dilihat Johnny lebih cocok dengan Yuta daripada aku. Aku kaku dan terkesan dingin, aku bukan orang yang pandai mengekspresikan perasaan pada orang lain termasuk pada Yuta, tapi satu hal aku sangat menyayangi Yuta. aku tidak terlalu suka mengumbar kebersamaanku dengan Yuta dihadapan orang lain. Cukup aku dan Yuta saja yang menikmati kebersamaan kami."

Doyoung hanya diam, ia bingung bagaimana harus menanggapinya, "Tapi kalau memang Johnny bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku rela Yuta bersama Johnny."

"MWO!"

"Kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan berpikir sama denganku." Doyoung menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan pilu.

'Yuta beruntung, dicintai 2 namja sekaligus. Sedangkan aku, apa benar Jaehyun menyukaiku?'

.

.

Setelah kejadian Taeyong curhat padanya, Doyoung mulai memperhatikan Johnny dan Yuta dan benar,Johnny begitu perhatian pada Yuta. ia bisa melihat dari mata Johnny bahwa Johnny begitu menyayangi Yuta.

Sejak sakit, Taeyong lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk istirahat dan yang lain sibuk latihan untuk SM Town IV, intensitas Taeyong dan Yuta untuk bertemu juga berkurang. Yuta malah semakin dekat dengan Johnny tanpa ia sadar.

2 Minggu kemudian.

Keadaan Taeyong lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia sudah kembali latihan meskipun tidak seperti hari biasa. Pinggangnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri kalau bergerak terlalu banyak.

Saat ia masuk ruang Koreo, tak sengaja ia melihat Yuta sedang bercanda dengan Johnny. Mereka terlihat akrab bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan Taeyong. Hingga suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka dan itu adalah Hansol yang kebetulan akan masuk.

"Sedang apa kau disini? kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Hansol. Taeyong sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia mampu menguasai keadaan. "E-eh iya, tadi-tadi sedang membaca pesan."

Yuta dan Johnny menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan melihat kearah pintu masuk.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Tanya Johnny.

"Aku baru saja kalau Taeyong tidak tahu kapan." Jawab Hansol.

"A-aku j-juga baru saja kok." Jawabnya bohong.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya kalau kalian datang?" Tanya Yuta bingung.

"Mana mungkin kalian tahu, kalian kan sibuk berdua." Jawab Hansol santai. Taeyong hanya diam saja.

"Maaf. Tadi Johnny hyung bercerita sesuatu yang lucu padaku, jadi aku ikut terbawa suasana."

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau malah lebih dekat dengan Johnny hyung sih daripada Taeyong?" DEG~ mendadak jantung Yuta berdetak kencang, ia bertanya-tanya apa benar akhir-akhir ini ia mengabaikan Taeyong dan malah dekat dengan Johnny?

"Hansol, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tegur Taeyong, "-… Sudah jangan dengarkan dia, dia sedang salah makan, lanjutkan latihan kalian. aku akan berlatih untuk performku sendiri. Kebetulan kan aku Cuma tampil sekali karena cederaku jadi latihanku tidak berat."

"Ten mana? Kok belum datang?" Tanya Johnny.

"Dia sedang membeli minuman. Sebentar lagi juga sampai." Jawab Hansol membuka jaket yang dia pakai.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu, Hansol kita buat formasi untuk Warrior descendant sambil menunggu Ten dan Jaehyun."

"Siap.." Hansol bersiap-siap dan menghampiri Yuta juga Johnny.

"Taeyong, sebelum latihan jangan lupa pemanasan, hati-hati pinggangmu masih sakit." Saran Johnny.

"Nde.." jawab Taeyong pelan. Ia juga bersiap. Sebelum memulai latihannya ia melakukan pemanasan kecil agar tidak cedera seperti kemarin.

"Yongie, jangan terlalu keras berlatihnya." Yuta mengingatkan. Taeyong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ten dan Jaehyun datang dan kemudian mereka berlima berlatih dan Taeyong juga berlatih tapi untuk performnya sendiri.

Taeyong menyelesaikan latihannya dan memilih istirahat sambil melihat yang lain berlatih.

"Yuta gerakanmu salah, harusnya begini.." Johnny mengingatkan Yuta dan memberi pengarahan pada Yuta, mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan intim.

DEG~ hati Taeyong berdetak, sepertinya ia cemburu tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ia tidak ingin mencari ribut dengan Yuta atau Johnny hanya karena masalah seperti itu.

Karena melamun Taeyong tak sadar seseorang menyodorkan airminum padanya, "Untukmu.." ucap Ten. "Taeyong.. hei.."

"Heh, ya-ya.." Taeyong tersadar kemudian ia mengambil airminum yang Ten berikan padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Taeyong menggeleng. "Hah capeknya."

"Ini baru pra-debut bagaimana kalau kita debut besok, jangan mengeluh begitu, semangat."

"Ya-ya aku tahu. Aku harus SEMANGAT!" Ten mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Taeyong terkekeh melihat kelakuan Ten.

"Taeyong…" panggil Yuta. Taeyong mendongak dan melihat Yuta berdiri di hadapannya."

"Hei, sudah selesai latihannya?"

"Baru saja." jawab Yuta sambil menyeka keringatnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menempelkan minuman dingin di pipi Yuta dan membuatnya terlonjak. "Aww… dingin." Yuta berbalik dan melihat Johnny terkekeh melihat reaksi Yuta, "Yak Johnny-ya jangan bercanda, dingin tau." Ucap Yuta sebal. Johnny menyodorkan minuman itu dan Yuta menerimanya walaupun awalnya ia sebal dengan Johnny.

"Iya maaf, sengaja aku ingin mengerjaimu, habisnya kau latihan serius sekali."

"Yak awas kau.." Johnny pun meninggalkan Yuta, saat Yuta berbalik, ia melihat Taeyong sudah berdiri dan hendak meninggalkannya, "Eh kau mau kemana Yongie?"

"Aku mau pulang ke dorm, mendadak aku tidak enak badan." ucap Taeyong dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Benarkah? biar aku antar."

"Tidak usah, Ten juga kebetulan ingin mengambil sesuatu di dorm. Kau lanjutkan saja latihanmu."

"Yongiee.." rengek Yuta.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya butuh tidur saja. kka, Johnny menunggumu. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu di dorm." Taeyong pun meninggalkan Yuta bersama Ten. Yuta dan Ten saling bertatapan sebentar dan kemudian Ten menyusul Taeyong. Yuta menatap punggung Taeyong yang mulai menjauh darinya. 'Kau kenapa Yongie?' tanyanya dalam bathin.

.

.

Malam harinya saat mereka sudah di dorm dan selesai makan malam, Yuta mengajak Taeyong ke taman untuk bicara. "Ada apa? Kenapa mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Taeyong saat di seret Yuta ke taman.

"AKu ingin bicara tentang kita."

"Tentang kita? Memang ada apa dengan kita?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menjauh dariku."

"Aku?" tunjuk Taeyong pada dirinya sendiri, ia terkekeh sebentar, "Bukan aku yang menjauh tapi karena aku sakit dan kita jarang bertemu jadi kau menganggap aku menjauhimu."

"Kau terlalu dekat dengan Ten."

"Ten? Kami bersahabat, sama seperti yang lain, lagipula kau juga dekat dengan Johnny tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kan?"

"Itu beda."

"Apa yang beda? Kau menganggap Johnny sebagai sahabatmu, Ten juga."

"Taeyong…"

"Yuta, jangan mencurigaiku seolah-olah aku berselingkuh, aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun, tidak dengan Ten, Doyoung atau siapapun. Tidak ada yang aku ku sukai selain dirimu. Aku tidak menghalangimu dekat dengan siapapun termasuk dekat dengan Johnny jadi tolong jangan mencurigaiku seperti itu. Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang, ayo kita pulang, sudah malam."

"KAu ini pacarku atau bukan sih, kenapa kau tidak ada romantic-romantisnya seperti yang lain? Aku ingin kau memperhatikanku seperti yang lain."

"Jadi kau menganggap perhatianku selama ini kurang? Ah, apa kau ingin aku memperhatikanmu seperti Johnny memperhatikanmu?"

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Johnny?"

"Karena aku merasa kau sedang membandingkanku dengan dia."

"Taeyong…"

"Yuta, ayo kita putus…"

"MWo!"

.

.

**TBC**

**Jika berkenan cerita ini dilanjutkan mohon review.. kalau tidak ceritanya hanya sampai disini. **

**terima kasih banyak sudah mau mmebaca ceritaku. #deepbow. Maaf typo bertebaran. Gomawo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rookies**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Jin Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Rumor mereka akan debut Agustus, kita doakan saja bersama.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, Saya mau bertanya sama reader urutan umur para Rookies dari yang tertua-paling agak bingung soalnya. hehehe.**

** ini datanya. **

**Lee Taeyong 1 Juli 1995**

** Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul 27 February 1996**

**Nakamoto Yuta 26 Oktober 1995**

**Jung Jaehyun 14 February 1997**

**Ji Hansol 21 November 1994**

**Seo Youngho / John Seo / Johnny 9 Februari 1995**

**Doyoung 1 Februari 1996**

**Jadi kalau seandainya di cerita ini dan cerita-cerita sebelumnya, ada yang typo bagian panggilan, contohnya harusnya Taeyong panggil Johnny itu hyung tapi ternyata malah panggil nama biasa, besok di chapter selanjutnya akan saya perbaiki. Untuk semua member Rookies, kalau manggilnya salah chapter depan diperbaiki.**

**Apa seperti ini urutannya : Hansol, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun ? kalau salah mohon diperbaiki. terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 2**

**Previous chapter :**

**"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Johnny?"**

**"Karena aku merasa kau sedang membandingkanku dengan dia."**

**"Taeyong…"**

**"Yuta, ayo kita putus…"**

**"MWo!"**

**The Rookies**

"MWO!" seru Yuta, "Putus apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau kita tidak ada masalah apapun? Ya, aku minta maaf sikapku agak berlebihan tapi hal ini karena aku terlalu menyayangimu Taeyong. Kumohon maafkan aku, tapi jangan putuskan aku." Mohon Yuta

"Kita memang tidak ada masalah, aku yang bermasalah. Aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau dan kau inginkan. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi Yuta."

"Itu bukan alasan Taeyong, aku bahagia denganmu. Maafkan aku kalau sikapku begitu kekanakan sekarang. Kumohon jangan begini."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak bersalah sama sekali, ini salahku, aku merasa kalau aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia dengan caraku. Selama kau bersamaku, aku jarang melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti saat kau bersama yang lain, yang ada aku selalu membuatmu marah dan menangis juga cemburu, kita tidak seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain, yang romantis, saling berbagi, saling memperhatikan. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku kelihatan tidak acuh sebagai namjachingumu, kaku, tak bisa mengerti apa maumu dan aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi, aku mencoba bertahan tapi sulit, aku.. " Taeyong tertunduk ia tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

**Nunmulcheoreom nae sarang-i jeomjeom heuryeojyeo**

**Like falling tears, my love is slowly dissipating**

**Michidorog neoreul guriwohan naega byeonhaega**

**Me who went crazy missing you, is gradually changing**

"Taeyong, meskipun kadang aku ingin hubungan kita seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan keadaan kita seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin putus darimu. Aku akan berubah, aku akan belajar menerima keadaanmu. Aku mencintaimu Taeyong."

Taeyong menggeleng, "Itu tidak cukup Yuta,aku tahu kau tersiksa dengan hubungan seperti ini. Yuta, aku sangat menyayangimu tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu mengikuti mauku." Taeyong menggenggam tangan Yuta, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita menjadi sahabat saja, aku akan tetap menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku. Kau tidak perlu cemburu padaku lagi kalau aku dekat dengan Ten, Jaehyun, Doyoung maupun Hansol hyung. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat orang yang lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia."

**Neoreul butjab-assdeon nae sarang-I, jeomjeom heuryeojyeo**

**My love for you that I held on so tightly, is slowly dissipating**

**Michidorog neoreul guriwohan naega byeonhaega**

**Me who went crazy missing you, is gradually changing**

"AKu tidak mau, aku tidak mau putus darimu Taeyong. aku tidak mau…" potong Yuta sambil menangis.

**Mos chajneun geolkka / Naege dasi dor-a oneun gil?**

**Couldn't you find it / The road that leads back to me?**

**Deo iss-eoya halkka?/ Na yeogie deo iss-eoya halkka?**

**Should I wait a little while more? /Should I wait here a little longer?**

"Jangan menangis, jangan mengeluarkan airmata untukku lagi." Yuta menggeleng, ia memejamkan matanya dan terus menangis. "Yuta, aku sangat menyayangimu tapi kita tidak bisa bersama lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kita akan menjadi sahabat dan sebagai sahabat aku akan selalu melindungimu,menjadi tempat kau berbagi keluh kesah dan turut berbahagia kalau kau juga bahagia. Itulah sahabat, hubungan kita akan jauh lebih erat dari saat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Hiks…hiks.." Yuta terisak. "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali menjadi Yuta si healing smile lagi untuk semua orang, menjadi Yuta yang ceria dan lucu yang selalu memberikan kegembiraan untuk orang di sekitarnya bukan Yuta yang sekarang, yang selalu menangis karena aku sakiti." Taeyong mencium kening Yuta dan kemudian mengusap airmatanya.

"Senyum-mu sangat manis itu yang membuatku menyukaimu, senyum-mu menghilangkan rasa lelahku, tapi sejak kita menjalin hubungan, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak mau senyum-mu hilang karena keegoisanku, aku tidak mau." Taeyong menyibak poni Yuta yang sedikit menutupi matanya, "Mulai saat ini kau harus banyak tersenyum dan jangan cemberut lagi. Kau sangat jelek kalau kau marah." Goda Taeyong, Yuta tersipu, ia tak menangis lagi tapi matanya masih memerah. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Tanya Taeyong.

Yuta mengangguk, meskipun berat tapi ia tak mau memaksakan Taeyong untuk bersamanya. "Nde, aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi Yuta si healing smile lagi dan Kita akan menjadi sahabat."

**Ije bonaeryeogo hae / Jeongmal kkeutnaeryeogo hae**

**I'll let it go now / I'm really trying to finish this**

**Ijen neoreul jiwoya hana bwa**

**I should forget you now**

"Terima kasih Yuta." Taeyong menangkup pipi Yuta dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian mencium bibir Yuta. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu.

Setelah beberapa detik berciuman, Taeyong segera melepaskannya, ia tersenyum pada Yuta dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Yuta yang masih berdiri di taman itu. Airmata Yuta kembali mengalir. 'Taeyong..' bathinnya pilu.

**Nareul jinacheyo, tteonan neoneun**

**You passed me by, leaving me**

**Niga okka bwa / Gidarin naul sigandeuri**

**Hoping you'll come back / I'm spending my time waiting**

**Ije bonaerago hae / Neoreul jurago hae**

**I'll let it go now / I'll forget you now**

**Areumdaun uri sigandeur-eun chueogi doeeo**

**The times we spent together were beautiful and they're all memories now**

**Michidorog neoreul guriwohan nunmulmajeodo / Hogsirado niga okka bwa meomchwossdeon sigan**

**I miss you like crazy and even tears fall / In case you would come back and time stops**

**Ijen neoreul dugo tteonaryeogo hae**

**I'll let you go and leave now**

Taeyong berjalan meninggalkan Yuta, ia berjalan sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar, meskipun hatinya sakit tapi inilah yang terbaik untuknya, melepaskan Yuta agar Yuta mendapat kebahagiaannya. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi Yuta tapi ia tak mau terus menyakitinya.

**Mog-I meeoseo na hal su eobs-eossdeon / Ibyeor-iran apeun geu mal**

**I'm choking, i couldn't say /Those heartbreaking words of parting**

**Areumdaun neoui gieogdeur-eun / Ije nareul dugo tteonaryeogo hae**

**All my beautiful memories of you / It's leaving me right now**

Yuta menatap punggung Taeyong yang makin lama makin menjauh, ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menangis.

**Nado ijen neoreul jiwoya hana bwa / Jiwoya hana bwa**

**I should erased it all now / Should erased it now**

**Ijen neoreul jiwoya hana bwa / Annyeong….**

**I should forget you now /Goodbye**

.

.

Taeyong berjalan tak tentu arah, ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke dorm karena ingin mencari udara segar menghilangkan kepenatan dan sedikit melupakan masalah yang terjadi.

Saat ia berjalan melewati mini market, tiba-tiba BRUk! Ia tak sengaja menabrak orang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam karena ia berjalan sedikit tertunduk.

"Maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya langsung berlalu.

"Taeyong…" panggil orang yang dia tabrak itu. Taeyong berhenti, ia berbalik dan melihat orang yang baru saja dia tabrak.

"Ten?"

"Kau kenapa? kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali? Bukankah tadi kau keluar bersama Yuta, Yuta dimana? Kenapa kau sendiri?" Tanya Ten bertubi-tubi.

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan, "Aku baru saja putus dengan-nya."

"MWO! Putus? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Ten terkejut. Taeyong menggeleng tak menjawab.

.

Taeyong dan Ten duduk di taman dekat lapangan basket. Ten memberikan kopi pada Taeyong untuk menjaganya tetap hangat."Kenapa kalian putus? Bukankah kalian tidak ada masalah? Bukan karena kedekatan kita kan? Sungguh Taeyong, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku tidak lebih."

"Tentu saja bukan, aku yang bermasalah bukan dia. aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya, Aku tidak seperti yang dia harapkan."

"Memangnya dia mengharapkan apa?"

"Dia ingin hubungan romantis seperti pasangan yang lain dan aku tidak bisa karena aku terlalu kaku dan aku bukan orang yang bisa mudah mengungkapkan perasaanku di depan banyak orang. Kau tahu julukanku apa, Ice Prince. Dingin, kaku, sombong, egois, itu aku."

"Kata siapa kau begitu? Kau baik, perhatian pada semua member."

"Itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Yuta bahagia, aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis karena terus cemburu padaku. Dia cemburu pada kita, pada Hansol hyung, Jaehyun, Doyoung."

"Itu tandanya dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau mencintainya juga kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya tapi ada yang lebih mencintai Yuta daripada aku."

"Siapa?" Tanya Ten, "-… Ah Johnny hyung, ya Johnny hyung. Tebakanku benar kan?" Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka terlihat lebih cocok daripada Yuta denganku. Kau merasakan itu juga kan?"

"Ya, aku bisa melihat perhatian Johnny hyung sangat besar untuk Yuta, tapi Yuta kan hanya menganggap Johnny hyung sebagai kakak untuknya. Yuta hanya memandangmu Taeyong."

"Aku cemburu tapi aku tidak mau membuat hubungan persahabatan ku dengan Johnny hyung renggang. Kami sudah bersahabat lama dan aku tidak ingin gara-gara cinta hubungan persahabatan kami putus. Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Lusa kita berangkat ke Taiwan. Kita kan belum berkemas."

"Nde.." Taeyong pun menurut dan pulang bersama Ten. Saat mereka melewati sebuah toko, tiba-tiba Ten menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kaos Couple."

"Hah?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"ITu, kaos couple Tom and Jerry, aku ingin beli itu."

"Wae? Memang Siapa yang akan memakainya?"

"Kita."

"MWO!"

"Ya, sebagai sahabat kita akan memakai itu besok saat kita berangkat ke Taiwan. Ayolah, please.. pasti lucu kalau kita memakai itu. Tom and Jerry, itu kartun favoritku."

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja."

"Terima kasih Taeyong, kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membelinya." Taeyong mengangguk, ia menunggu Ten membeli kaos itu dan tak lama kemudian Ten keluar.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah… ayo kita pulang." Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

.

.

CKLEK! "Kami pulang…!" ucap Ten saat ia masuk ke dorm. Taeyong melepas sepatunya dan masuk lebih dulu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yuta berdiri di dekat ruang tamu, sepertinya ia belum lama datangnya, "Kenapa kau baru pulang? Kenapa Yuta pulang sendiri? Bukankah tadi dia keluar bersamamu?" Tanya Johnny.

"AKu pulang…" Ten menyusul, "Loh ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?"

"Kenapa kau pulang bersama Ten? Bukankah tadi dengan Yuta?" Mereka masih terdiam.

"T-tadi Taeyong mampir ke mini market sebelum pulang ke dorm karena aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Taeyong di mini market. Mungkin kebetulan Ten juga ada di sana jadi mereka bertemu, benar kan Taeyong?"

"N-nde-nde, tadi aku mampir ke mini market lebih dulu karena Yuta merasa tidak enak badan jadi dia pulang lebih dulu."

"Kau kan bisa mengantar Yuta pulang lebih dulu baru ke mini market. Kau ini namjachingu-nya seharusnya lebih perhatian pada Yuta."

"Maaf hyung." Ucap Taeyong sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah hyung, ini bukan salah Taeyong, harusnya aku tidak mengajak Taeyong keluar padahal aku sedang sakit."

"Harusnya Taeyong sebagai namjachingu-mu lebih perhatian dan mengerti keadaanmu bukan malah.."

"Hyung, ini juga bukan salah Taeyong, dia ke mini market juga beli obat untuk Yuta." Ten mengambil sesuatu dari kantong belanja yang dia bawa. "Ini obat untuk Yuta." Ten menyodorkan vitamin itu untuk Yuta, padahal itu adalah vitamin miliknya tapi ia tak mau Johnny menyalahkan Taeyong.

"T-Terima kasih Ten." Ucap Yuta menerima vitamin itu. Ia sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ten memberinya vitamin. Ia menebak pasti vitamin itu miliknya dan dia berikan karena ingin melindungi Taeyong.

"Maaf, aku tidak berniat menyuruhmu pulang sendiri tapi kau memaksa akhirnya aku putuskan sekalian membeli vitamin untukmu. Jangan lupa diminum, kau tidak boleh sakit. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam hyung, selamat malam Yuta, selamat malam Ten." Taeyong meninggalkan Johnny, Yuta dan Ten untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau tidur, selamat malam hyung, selamat malam Yuta." Ten melenggang pergi.

Sekarang tinggalah Johnny dan Yuta di ruang tamu itu. "Kalau begitu kau juga istirahat, jangan lupa minum vitaminmu. Lusa kita berangkat ke Taiwan, jangan sampai kau sakit." Johnny mengacak-acak rambut Yuta gemas.

"Hyung…" rengek Yuta manja.

"Kka, masuklah ke kamar. Besok aku bantu kau berkemas."

Yuta mengangguk, "Siap bos. Hehehe." Ucap Yuta sambil berpose memberi hormat dan tersenyum kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Dari balik pintu kamarnya, Taeyong melihat kebersamaan Yuta dan Johnny. "Senang bisa melihatmu kembali tersenyum. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia." Taeyong tersenyum miris dan kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka mulai berkemas, Taeyong tidak membawa banyak kostum karena ia hanya tampil sekali. Tok-tok-tok! "Masuk!" ucap Taeyong dari dalam. Cklek! Pintu terbuka, muncullah Ten dengan gummy smilenya.

"oh kau Ten, ada apa?" Ten masuk dengan posisi tangan dibelakang menempel punggung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ini.." tiba-tiba Ten menyodorkan tas kecil pada Taeyong.

"Apa ini?" Taeyong menerima tas itu, "-…ah kaos couple Tom and Jerry." Taeyong manggut-manggut.

"Janga lupa dipakai besok. Kita akan jadi Tae-Ten brothers. Hehehe."

"Iya, kau sudah selesai berkemas?"

"Nde, Doyoung sudah memasak untuk makan siang. Ayo kita keluar kalau kau sudah selesai."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar lagi. Kau keluar saja dulu." Ten mengangguk dan keluar ke ruang makan.

.

Mereka pun berkumpul di ruang makan. "Nuuna Kim menyuruh kita ke agensi nanti sore membahas persiapan keberangkatan kita besok." Ujar Hansol.

"Kalian siapkan passport masing-masing. Kostum jangan lupa." Johnny menambahkan.

"Siap hyung." Jawab Jaehyun, Yuta, Doyoung dan Ten.

"Yuta jangan lupa bawa vitamin-mu." Johnny mengingatkan Yuta.

"Siap Johnny hyung." Balas Yuta dengan penuh semangat.

"Johnny hyung perhatian sekali pada Yuta, sebenarnya pacarnya Yuta itu Johnny hyung atau Taeyong hyung sih?" Tanya Jaehyun spontan. Taeyong menghentikan makannya, Johnny pun terlihat salah tingkah, begitu juga dengan Yuta tapi kemudian Taeyong tersenyum.

"Kami sekarang hanya bersahabat. Jadi siapapun yang ingin mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Yuta, silahkan saja, kalian tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku. Benarkan Yuta?"

"Nde-nde, kami sekarang bersahabat. I'm single now." Jaehyun, Hansol dan Doyoung hanya terdiam, mereka juga terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kalian kenapa? ayolah, kami baik-baik saja. ayolah bersikap seperti biasa saja. Ok." Taeyong mencoba mencairkan suasana. Mereka pun mengangguk kikuk dan meneruskan bergantian menatap Taeyong dan Yuta. entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, haruskah dia senang atau sedih karena sahabatnya baru saja putus atau senang karena dia ada harapan bersama Yuta.

Sedangkan Ten diam-diam melirik Johnny, ia melihat Johnny menatap Yuta dengan tatapan sayang. Ten hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengelus punggung Taeyong yang berada di sampingnya. Taeyong terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Ten, ia menoleh ke Ten tapi Ten hanya tersenyum.

Tak sengaja Yuta melihat Taeyong dan Ten saling bertatapan, hatinya terasa sakit tapi kemudian ia mengabaikannya dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

**D-Day Incheon Airport**

Mereka tiba di Airport beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan. Mereka memakai masker dan topi untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Meskipun belum debut tapi mereka sudah dikenal karena SM sudah melakukan promosi penerbangan mereka masih beberapa jam kedepan, mereka melepaskan penat dan kebosanan dengan belanja, makan dan juga berselfie ria.

"Taeyong kemari." Panggil Ten.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Sini, Nuuna Kim meminta kita membuat video. Lepas jaketmu, dia ingin melihat kaos couple kita."

"Nde?"

"Ayo.." Ten menghampiri Taeyong dan menarik tangannya. Taeyong membuka jaketnya dan nampaklah kaos couple Tom and Jerry yang dia pakai bersama Ten.

"Nuuna Kim akan merekam dan kita akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Nuuna Kim, seperti wawancara."

"Ya terserah kau saja." ucap Taeyong pasrah. Dan mereka pun mulai membuat videonya.

Dari kejauhan Yuta melihat kebersamaan Taeyong dan Ten dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara kesal dan cemburu tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan-nya karena saat ini mereka tidak ada hubungan. Yuta pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan pergi mencari Jaehyun dan ia menemukan Jaehyun sedang berbincang dengan Doyoung dan Hansol.

"Jaehyun…" panggil Yuta.

"Nde hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Temani aku." Jawab Yuta singkat.

"Kemana hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Temani aku beli bubble Tea."

"Aku?" tunjuk Jaehyun.

"Iya, siapa lagi. Ayo.. aku lapar." Yuta menarik tangan Jaehyun dan membawanya pergi. Doyoung dan Hansol saling bertatap muka mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa Yuta hyung menarik Jaehyun hyung seperti itu?" Tanya Mark yang mendatangi Hansol dan Doyoung. Mereka menggeleng. "Eh itu Taeyong hyung dan Ten hyung sedang apa?"

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Hansol.

"Itu." Tunjuk Mark kearah belakang. Hansol dan Doyoung menoleh ke belakang. "Oh jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap Hansol dan Doyoung bersama.

"Apa hyung?" Tanya Mark bingung. Mereka berbalik dan menghela nafas, "Jadi karena cemburu dia melampiaskannya dengan Jaehyun."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Mark masih bingung tapi Hansol dan Doyoung tak menjawab, mereka malah mengambil ponsel dan sibuk sendiri mengabaikan Mark. "Hyungg…." Rengek Mark.

.

.

"Taeyong naiklah ke troli." Ten menyodorkan troli ke Taeyong dan memintanya menaiki troli. "Aku dorong ya. Nuuna Kim jangan lupa direkam." Taeyong naik ke Troli dan Ten mendorongnya. "Wuusshh…"

"Pelan-pelan. Nanti aku jatuh."

"Siap bos."

.

.

"Hyung, yakin kau pesan 3 bubble tea? Untuk siapa saja?" Tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"Johnny hyung."

"Tapi semua yang kau beli vanilla, dia suka cokelat hyung."

"Dia pasti akan suka…-" / "-… Terima kasih." Ucap Yuta sambil membayar bubble tea-nya.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

.

.

"Johnny hyung…" panggil Yuta. Johnny menoleh, "Yuta, hei.." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Untukmu." Yuta menodorkan bubble tea pada Johnny.

"Bubble tea? Terima kasih…-" Johnny menerima Bubble tea itu, "-…. Vanilla ya?" ia melihat warna bubble tea-nya.

"Nde, kau suka kan?"

"Eum, ya-ya aku suka." Jawabnya sungkan.

"Ayo diminum."

"Nde-nde…" Johnny meminumnya dengan sedikit terpaksa karena ia tak terlalu suka vanilla tapi demi Yuta dia meminumnya.

.

Taeyong melihat kebersamaan Johnny dan Yuta yang sedang minum bubble tea bersama dengan sedikit kecemburuan tapi ia menepisnya.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Ten pada Taeyong.

"Tidak, aku tidak lihat apa-apa." Jawab Taeyong bohong. Ten mengikuti arah pandangan Taeyong.

"Oh itu, ayo ikut." Ten menarik lagi tangan Taeyong dan mengajaknya ke kafetaria.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Aku traktir bubble tea, kka belilah."

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja, ayo cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Taeyong tersenyum dan ia pun memesan bubble tea.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa mereka seperti sedang saling memanasi dengan pasangan baru mereka…?" Tanya Jaehyun pada Hansol dan Doyoung.

"Ten-Taeyong, Yuta-Johnny? Memangnya mereka putus karena apa? Setahuku mereka tidak ada masalah." Tanya Hansol.

"Taeyong pernah bercerita padaku kalau akhir-akhir ini Yuta begitu posesif padanya. Taeyong merasa tidak nyaman karenanya." Jawab Doyoung.

"Kurasa itu bukan alasan utamanya tapi aku rasa Taeyong cemburu dengan kedekatan Johnny dan Yuta, tapi karena alasan persahabatan Taeyong tidak mau atau tidak bisa mengungkapkan kecemburuannya pada Johnny…" ujar Hansol

"Ya aku tahu, mereka sangat dekat, apalagi mereka roommate. Taeyong bilang kalau Yuta lebih cocok dengan Johnny hyung daripada dengannya. Taeyong kaku, dan bukan orang yang mudah menunjukan suatu perhatian pada orang lain." Tambah Doyoung.

"Ice Prince, yeah I know it." Jaehyun manggut-manggut.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka akan kembali lagi. Dilihat sebenarnya mereka berdua masih saling mencintai hanya saja ego mereka yang terlalu besar hingga mereka enggan mengakuinya." Ujar Hansol

"Ya, Hansol hyung benar, sepertinya putusnya mereka tidak akan lama. kita lihat saja besok sepulang dari Taiwan, mereka pasti bersama lagi." Ucap Jaehyun sambil meminum bubble tea-nya.

.

.

Taeyong melihat Yuta semakin akrab dengan Johnny, bahkan dia berani menggelayut manja di lengan Johnny. Entah kenapa rasa cemburunya kembali membuncah, ia ingin sekali menarik Yuta dan membawanya pergi tapi ia sepertinya ucapan Hansol tentang ego-nya (Taeyong) yang besar memang benar adanya, ego-nya menahan Taeyong agar Taeyong tidak melakukan yang dipikirkannya. Taeyong mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali."Taeyong, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ten bingung.

"Yuta lagi?" Tanya Ten lagi. Taeyong tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng. "Kalau kau masih ingin bersamanya, kejar dia, bilang padanya kalau kau masih mencintainya, masih menyayanginya, bilang kalau kau cemburu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya tapi kau terlalu…"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku selalu menyakitinya, aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang bisa dia harapkan."

"Aku yakin Yuta ingin kembali padamu. Kka..! kejar dia mumpung dia sendirian. Johnny hyung sepertinya ke toilet. Ayo Taeyong." ujar Ten sambil memberi semangat pada Taeyong. Taeyong terlihat masih berpikir tapi Ten terus mendorongnya. "Ayo sebelum Yuta pergi." Akhirnya Taeyong bangkit, dia pun pergi menghampiri Yuta. Ten tersenyum senang melihat Taeyong.

.

Yuta saat ini sendirian karena Johnny pergi ke toilet, sambil meminum bubble tea-nya, ia berjalan-jalan sekitar lobby yang entah kenapa saat itu sepi. Dari belakang Taeyong berlari mengejar Yuta.

"Yuta…!" panggil Taeyong. Yuta yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dan melihat Taeyong berlari ke arahnya.

"Taeyong?" Tanya Yuta bingung.

"Yuta…" panggil Johnny dari arah berlawanan. Yuta pun berbalik dan melihat Johnny tak jauh darinya berjalan menghampirinya setelah dari toilet.

"Hyung…" balas Yuta. Tiba-tiba, GREP! ia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Yuta terkejut dengan pelukan mendadak yang dilakukan Taeyong. Ia pun hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini, Taeyong memeluknya. Langkah Johnny pun terhenti melihat adegan itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, kumohon." Bisik Taeyong. Yuta masih tak bisa bicara. Ia menunduk melihat kedua lengan Taeyong yang saat ini melingkar erat di perutnya. Pelan-pelan Yuta menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh lengan Taeyong. Nyata,itulah yang Yuta rasakan. Ia pun tersenyum.

Johnny akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan ia pun mundur perlahan meninggalkan Yuta dan Taeyong.

.

.

Mereka menunggu keberangkatan yang hanya tinggal 1 jam lagi, Taeyong memilih duduk di samping Donghyuck. Mereka saling berbincang seru dan Taeyong juga membisiki Donghyuck tentang sesuatu.

Saat sedang membisiki Donghyuck , tiba-tiba.. Bruk! Seseorang duduk disampingnya dan itu adalah Yuta. Taeyong sedikit terkejut dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghyuck.

"Hah aku capek." Keluh Yuta.

"Yuta hyung.." sapa Donghyuck.

"Ya Hyuckie.." balas Yuta.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Taeyong beralih pada Yuta.

"Tadi dari kafetaria menemani Hansol hyung membeli camilan. Dia beli banyak sekali. Dia kira di pesawat nanti tidak diberi makan apa? Belanja sampai 1 kantong penuh."

"Mungkin dia memang lapar Hyung." Sela Donghyuck.

"Memangnya sarapan tadi pagi kurang sehingga dia harus beli sebanyak itu." Ucap Yuta sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong sedikit khawatir dengan Yuta.

"Tidak apa-apa."Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta dan melihatnya. Tangan Yuta sedikit memerah seperti habis membentur sesuatu.

"Tanganmu kenapa? kenapa merah seperti ini?"

"Tadi tanganku tak sengaja menabrak troli. Aku tidak apa-apa Taeyong. kau tidak usah khawatir." Taeyong mengusap-usap tangan Yuta yang sedikit memerah tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Jangan sampai terluka lagi."ucap Taeyong dengan nada khawatir.

"Nde, aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi." Ucap Yuta sambil tersenyum.

"Pesawat Korean Airlines …." Terdengar panggilan untuk keberangkatan ke Taiwan dan mereka pun bersiap-siap. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya. Ayo berangkat." Ucap Taeyong. Yuta mengangguk begitu juga yang lain menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat, Taeyong duduk dengan Ten, Doyoung-Jaehyun, Hansol-Johnny dan Yuta-Mark, dan sisanya, para 'mini'rookies dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Taeyong, ayo foto denganku." Ajak Ten tiba-tiba.

"NDe?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Ayo kita selfie. Saudaraku meminta foto kita berdua, dia bilang, dia fans beratmu. Dia ingin menunjukkan ke teman-temannya kalau aku sebagai saudaranya berteman denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Ayolah, kalau dia menangis, bisa-bisa seminggu baru diam." Pinta Ten sedikit berlebihan.

"Ya baiklah."

"Hore.. tunggu sebentar." Ten menyiapkan iphone 6 miliknya dan kemudian bersiap-siap berpose dengan Taeyong.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Aku rekam ya untuk dokumentasi. Kebetulan kalian kan memakai kaos couple. Ya-ya-ya?" Pinta Jaehyun dengan sedikit memelas.

"Dokumentasi apa?"

"Web Rookies, ayolah, kalian selfie juga tidak sampe 1 jam kan?" Jaehyun menyiapkan handycam-nya.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Taeyong pasrah. Kemudian ia dan Ten melanjutkan selfie yang tertunda dengan Jaehyun yang merekamnya untuk web SM Rookies mereka.

Mendengar suara ribut di belakang, Yuta pun terusik dan melihat ke belakang, betapa hatinya sangat cemburu saat melihat Taeyong dan Ten berpose 'mesra', baru beberapa jam yang lalu Taeyong bersikap lembut padanya sekarang sudah pindah ke lain hati.

Taeyong memang tidak bicara secara langsung padanya untuk kembali lagi menjalin hubungan tapi pelukan tadi seperti mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin kembali menjalin hubungan lagi meskipun tidak saat ini tapi itu membuktikan kalau Taeyong masih mencintainya tapi setelah melihat kejadian barusan membuat Yuta berpikir lagi apakah ia akan menerima Taeyong lagi atau menolaknya.

'Apa sebenarnya maumu Taeyong?' Tanya Yuta dalam hati.

.

.

**TBC**

**MAAF KALO CERITANYA SEMAKIN GAK JELAS, MUTER-MUTER DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN. ABSURD DAN SEJENISNYA. MAAF... AUTHOR SUDAH BERUSAHA SEKERAS MUNGKIN. #DEEPBOW**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITAKU. MAAF TYPO BERTEBARAN. GOMAWO...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rookies**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Jin Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Rumor mereka akan debut Agustus, kita doakan saja bersama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 3**

**Previous Chapter :**

**Mendengar suara ribut di belakang, Yuta pun terusik dan melihat ke belakang, betapa hatinya sangat cemburu saat melihat Taeyong dan Ten berpose 'mesra', baru beberapa jam yang lalu Taeyong bersikap lembut padanya sekarang sudah pindah ke lain hati.**

**Taeyong memang tidak bicara secara langsung padanya untuk kembali lagi menjalin hubungan tapi pelukan tadi seperti mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin kembali menjalin hubungan lagi meskipun tidak saat ini tapi itu membuktikan kalau Taeyong masih mencintainya tapi setelah melihat kejadian barusan membuat Yuta berpikir lagi apakah ia akan menerima Taeyong lagi atau menolaknya.**

**'Apa sebenarnya maumu Taeyong?' Tanya Yuta dalam hati.**

**.**

**.**

**The Rookies**

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai di bandara Taoyuan, Taiwan. Mereka menutup wajah mereka dengan masker, karena meskipun belum debut mereka sudah cukup dikenal sebagai karena video pre-debut mereka.

Sejak turun dari pesawat, Yuta menghindari Taeyong, ia memilih bersama Hansol dan Jaehyun yang menempel pada Johnny dan Doyoung. Sedangkan Taeyong, dia memilih bersama Ten, ia belum tahu kalau Yuta sedang mendiamkannya.

Saat menunggu bagasi, Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, saat itu Taeyong sedang berbicara akrab dengan Ten, Donghyuck dan Mark.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hansol. Yuta hanya menggeleng. "Jangan bohong, pasti Taeyong lagi. Ahh.. memang sulit kalau berpacaran dengan orang seperti Taeyong, dia itu Ice Prince, sulit ditebak apa yang dia mau."

"Hyung, kami sudah putus."

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Taeyong. baru tadi ia bersikap romantis padaku, beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah pindah ke lain hati. Aku sakit hati hyung dengan sikapnya."

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya pacaran dengan Taeyong itu apa, dia orangnya memang cuek tapi sebenarnya kalau dia sudah mencintai seseorang, dia itu setia. Meskipun berkali-kali dia terlihat dekat dengan Ten atau siapapun tapi hatinya hanya untuk orang yang dia cintai, dan itu adalah dirimu. Kau cemburu pada Ten? Itu wajar tapi jangan berlebihan, Ten dekat dengan siapa saja, denganku, dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny, dia dekat dengan siapa saja."

"Aku bingung hyung.."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kalau kau tidak mengetahui sifat Taeyong, kau tidak akan betah pacaran dengannya. Apalagi hubunganmu dengannya baru sebentar, kau belum tahu sifat Taeyong seluruhnya. Kau kan tahu sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyong, Taeyong dekat dengan siapa saja dan dia tak suka dilarang dalam berteman, dia tidak memilih-milih orang untuk dijadikan teman."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah akan merubah sifatku yang kekanakan ini ketika aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyong tapi baru akan aku mulai, kami putus, Taeyong memutuskanku hyung."

"Itu karena Taeyong merasa kau tidak bahagia dengannya dan dia merasa kau terlalu mengekangnya. Buktikan padanya kalau kau bukan Yuta yang pecemburu lagi, percaya kalau yang dekat dengan Taeyong itu adalah hanya teman dan yang Taeyong cintai adalah dirimu, aku yakin berhasil. Taeyong tidak suka menunjukkan perhatian yang berlebihan pada orang yang dia cintai di depan banyak orang tapi ketika ia hanya bersamamu, aku yakin semua perhatiannya hanya tertuju padamu dan kau akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia."

"Bagaimana dengan Ten? Apa Taeyong benar-benar tidak ada hubungan dengannya?"

"Aku jamin Ten sama sekali tidak ada perasaan pada Taeyong, Ten hanya menganggp Taeyong sebagai kakak, seperti yang lain. Kalau kau tidak percaya, bicaralah dengan Ten, tanyakan padanya langsung daripada kau berspekulasi tentang hubungan mereka." Saran Hansol. Yuta mengangguk menyetujui saran Hansol, ia akan bertanya pada Ten tentang hubungannya dengan Taeyong.

Setelah selesai menunggu bagasi, mereka pun menuju hotel dan bersiap-siap di venue, karena mereka akan tampil pertama. Taeyong tampil dengan membawakan lagu Open The Door, dilanjutkan SuperMoon yang dibawakan oleh Jaehyun, Johnny dan Hansol.

Saat menunggu waktu tampil, para Rookies berlatih di backstage, mereka akan perform Warrior Descendant dan T.O.P dengan susunan Yuta, Ten, Hansol, Johnny dan Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya melihat karena dia hanya diizinkan tampil sekali karena cedera punggung yang dialaminya, itu saja karena terlalu bersemangat, punggung-nya kembali nyeri beruntung ada Doyoung yang menjaga Taeyong dan membawakan obat milik Taeyong.

"Jangan sedih, besok hyung kan bisa tampil lagi." Hibur Doyoung.

"Aku tidak sedih, hanya saja punggungku sedikit nyeri karena bergerak terlalu berlebihan tadi."

"Hyung sudah minum obat pereda rasa sakit kan?"

"Sudah, tapi sepertinya belum ada reaksi."

"Ah aku bawa Pain relief patch, aku pasang ya, mungkin bisa lebih meredakan nyerinya."

"Iya terserah kau saja." Doyoung mengambil pain relief patch yang dia bawa dari tasnya.

"Buka bajumu hyung." Perintah Doyoung.

"Ha?" tanya Taeyong terkejut.

"Bukan-bukan, maksudku tolong angkat keatas sedikit bajumu yang belakang, mau aku pasang pain relief patch-nya." ralat Doyoung.

"Oh, baiklah." Taeyong mengangkat sedikit kostum nya dan Doyoung menempelkan pain relief patch-nya ke punggung Taeyong yang sakit.

Tanpa sengaja Yuta melihat adegan itu, hatinya berdesir cemburu namun kemudian ia mencoba berpikir positif dan menghampiri mereka.

"Doyoung~ie apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuta pada Doyoung.

"Oh ini, Taeyong hyung, punggungnya sakit lagi padahal sudah minum obat, karena kebetulan aku bawa pain relief patch, jadi aku pasangkan saja di punggungnya, semoga bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

"Oh begitu. Hyung apa punggungmu terasa sakit sekali?" tanya Yuta khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena tadi bergerak berlebihan jadi agak nyeri saja. Kau sudah selesai latihannya?"

"Sudah, aku ambilkan minum ya, kau kelihatan sakit sekali sepertinya."

"Sebenarnya tidak usah tapi terima kasih."

"Sebentar ya." Yuta mengambil air mineral dan diberikan pada Taeyong. "Ini."

"Terima kasih." Taeyong menerima air minum yang diberikan Yuta padanya.

"Hyung tolong jaga Taeyong hyung sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet." Pinta Doyoung.

"Ah iya.." kemudian Doyoung pergi meninggalkan Yuta dan Taeyong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyong memulai pembicaraan setelah Doyoung pergi.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Terasa aneh jika kau memanggilku hyung. Panggil aku Taeyong saja, seperti biasa."

"Kau lebih tua dariku, sepantasnya aku memanggilmu hyung." Tolak Yuta.

Taeyong menghela nafas, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa benar jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan memantapkan hatimu untuknya dan tidak akan beralih meskipun kau dekat dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak suka menunjukkan perhatian berlebihan terhadap pasangan di depan umum?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak suka saja, aku tidak suka pamer, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan pasanganku daripada mengumbar kemesraan di depan banyak orang. Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

"Kalau saja kau memberiku sedikit lagi waktu untuk mengenalmu. Hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Waktu tidak terbatas untuk mengenalku, kita bagai bumi dan langit tapi aku percaya ada hal yang bisa menyatukannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mengenalku lebih lagi."

"Rookies waktunya tampil." Panggil salah satu staff.

"Sudah saatnya kalian tampil. Kka, semangat!" Taeyong memberi semangat pada Yuta. Yuta tersenyum kemudian ia pergi menyusul yang lain.

"Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?" tanya Doyoung. Taeyong berbalik dan melihat Doyoung berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sedang apa kau disana, masuklah." Doyoung tersenyum dan menghampiri Taeyong.

"Aku tidak bisa menganggu kalian, kalian terlihat begitu serius."

"Hanya bicara saat jeda waktu istirahat, bukan pembicaraan penting."

"Penting karena sepertinya Yuta hyung masih mengharapkan untuk menjalin hubungan lagi denganmu. Jangan bodoh, hyung juga tahu itu kan."

"Sepertinya untuk saat ini lebih baik kami berteman saja. kita akan belajar untuk memahami pasangan masing-masing."

"Jangan lama-lama nanti hati Yuta hyung terpaut untuk yang lain."

"Itu malah bagus karena dengan begitu dia akan mendapat orang yang lebih menyayanginya daripada aku."

"Terkadang kita harus sedikit egois untuk mempertahankan orang yang kita sayangi."

"Ya kadang memang harus begitu."

"Sebelum terlambat lebih baik kau mempertahankan Yuta hyung. Yuta hyung orang yang baik dan lucu. Hyung beruntung bisa mendapatkannya." Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tapi ia memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

SM Town pun berakhir dan ditutup dengan ending song Hope, seluruh artis SM Town berkumpul jadi satu di panggung tak terkecuali SM Rookies, untuk yang Rookies hanya yang Rookies dewasa, para Rookies mini dan Doyoung tidak ikut (saya tidak tahu kenapa) Tao yang tidak ikut EXO perform, juga ikut berkumpul di panggung.

Chen dan Kyuhyun mengawali lagu Hope dilanjutkan Taeyeon dan Rapp oleh Yunho. Sehun mendadak menjadi photographer keliling. Ia mengambil foto para artis SM, dan juga para penonton.

Xiumin fanboy no.1 TVXQ! dari EXO berlari memeluk Changmin. Changmin cukup terkejut dengan pelukan mendadak XIumin tapi sepertinya Xiumin benar-benar tak bisa menahan kekaguman-nya terhadap Changmin bahkan ia pernah memposting foto Changmin yang topless dengan menunjukkan abs yang wow, membuat mata para yeoja terbelalak sangat bertolak belakang dengan Yunho yang terlihat sedikit Chubby, (maaf Yunho tapi Changmin lebih Hot, really…).

Yunho pun tak mau kalah, ia bersama sahabatnya Donghae saling rangkul dan bernyanyi bersama.

Changmin juga menunjukkan suaranya yang cetar membahana dan membuat para penonton menjerit dibuatnya. Tak lupa Eunhyuk dan Donghae menularkan virus dance Chok-chok. (Silahkan cek di Youtube dance mereka berdua.)

Dari awal lagu sebelum mereka berjalan ke center stage, mereka (SM Rookies) tidak menunjukkan fanservis seperti yang lain. Susunan berdiri mereka, Johnny, Ten, Taeyong, Hansol, Yuta dan Jaehyun. Hanya terlihat di awal Yuta bergandengan dengan Hansol dan mereka berfoto bersama masih dengan photographer yang sama, Mr. Oh Sehun.

Taeyong tidak terlalu banyak bergerak ia terlihat kelelahan dilihat ia merenggakan ototnya berkali-kali. Bahkan ketika Sehun selesai mengambil foto mereka, ia harus merangkak beberapa langkah sebelum berdiri.

Saat di center stage, Taeyong menempel pada Jaehyun dan Ten meskipun ada Yuta di depannya mereka tak menunjukkan interaksi. (Mereka tidak saling bicara. Disini saya focus ke Taeyong&amp;Yuta) beberapa kali Taeyong menggandeng tangan Jaehyun dan saling berbisik.

Amber juga mengajak mereka untuk selfie. Key/Onew Shinee (maaf gak terlalu jelas tapi itu member Shinee) mengajak para Rookies untuk ikut dance, lebih tepatnya jumping bersama. mereka melakukannya dengan penuh semangat meskipun Taeyong tidak terlalu keras melakukannya. Minho Shinee juga mengajak para Rookies untuk melompat lebih tinggi.

Setelah lagu berakhir mereka membungkuk memberi salam perpisahan kepada para penonton dan berjalan kembali ke main stage. Sehun sepertinya menikmati sekali menjadi photographer dadakan.

Saat menuju main stage, Taeyong memegang tangan Yuta dan berjalan bersama tapi hanya sebentar karena saat di main stage mereka berpisah. Taeyong berada di antara Hansol, Ten, lalu Johnny, Yuta dan Jaehyun dan mereka di pojok main stage.

Yunho memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya pada para Rookies dengan mengajak para Rookies untuk melambai pada para penonton, secara tidak langsung Yunho mengenalkan para Rookies kepada mereka.

Sebelum meninggalkan panggung, mereka (Seluruh artis SM) kembali berfoto, dengan Sehun dan seorang lagi, (saya tidak tahu) sebagai photographer-nya. dan terakhir Onew dan Minho mengangkat banner sebagai ucapan perpisahan kepada para penonton.

.

.

Para Rookies kembali ke hotel dengan van yang telah disiapkan. Secara kebetulan Yuta duduk disebelah Taeyong di kursi penumpang paling belakang. Taeyong duduk dekat jendela. Disamping Yuta ada Mark dan Donghyuck. Jaehyun-Doyoung di depan Mark-Donghyuck, Ten-Hansol di depan Taeyong-Yuta dan Johnny di depan Jaehyun, sendirian.

"Lelah?" tanya Taeyong pada Yuta.

"Tidak, hyung sendiri bagaimana? Apa punggungmu masih sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Pain relief patch milik Doyoung berguna sekali. Tidurlah, nanti kalau sudah sampai hotel, aku akan membangunkan-mu."

"Kau tidak tidur hyung?"

"AKu tidak bisa tidur meskipun aku ingin. Sudah tidurlah. Besok kita masih ada jadwal."

"Baiklah. Eum..Bolehkah aku bersandar di bahumu?"

"Silahkan saja." Yuta pun akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Taeyong.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menggenggam tanganku tadi."

"Nde?" Tanya Taeyong bingung tapi Yuta tak menjawab, ia sudah memejamkan matanya sepertinya sudah tertidur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ten yang duduk di depan Taeyong, berbalik dan melihat mereka. "Cieee yang CLBK." Goda Ten.

"Sssttt… jangan berisik. semua sudah tidur Ten." Taeyong memberi isyarat pada Ten, Ten menutup mulutnya, "Ups maaf. Ternyata sudah tidur semua." Ucapnya sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"AKu minum kopi hitam satu gelas penuh saat istirahat tadi dan hyung tahu sekarang, aku tidak bisa tidur. "

"Dasar nekat."

"Tadi aku mengantuk jadi aku putuskan untuk minum, ternyata imbasnya seperti ini."taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita dongsaengnya ini. "Tae hyung," panggil Ten.

"Heum.."

"Kau masih mencintai Yuta hyung kan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?sepertinya kau butuh tidur?" Ten menggeleng. "Lebih baik kau tidur daripada kau bertanya hal yang macam-macam seperti itu."

"Buktinya kau menggandeng tangannya tadi di stage."

"Aku juga menggandeng tanganmu, tangan Hansol hyung dan Jaehyun. Sama saja kan."

"Itu beda hyung. Ish kau ini masih tak mau mengakuinya. Ya-ya-ya kau ini kan Ice Prince, kau bukan tipe orang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan dan mengakuinya."

"Memang kau mengenalku sampai sejauh mana?"

"Heum, kau ini memiliki tatapan yang mengintimidasi dan kau ini sangat cool. Memang kau itu sulit ditebak, kau juga namja yang serius dan sibuk tapi Sebenarnya kau itu namja yang simple."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi jika kau bertemu pacarmu, kau akan membuat quality time bersamanya, jadi pertemuan kalian tidak akan sia-sia meskipun dalam seminggu kalian hanya bertemu sekali. "

"Wow, kenapa kau malah lebih mengenalku daripada diriku sendiri."

"Percaya atau tidak aku memiliki pengalaman dengan orang-orang yang sifatnya sama seperti dirimu,bahkan lebih dari itu."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi pacarku? Kau lebih mengerti diriku daripada yang lain." Goda Taeyong.

"Aku tidak mau, kau bukan tipe-ku." Tolak Ten. "Tapi hyung, sebenarnya kau ingin memiliki pacar yang seperti apa sih? Menurutku Yuta hyung sangat baik. Aku rasa dia sudah masuk dalam tipe-mu."

"Aku tidak memiliki criteria khusus dalam mencari pacar. Tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan dan ya, aku menyukai sebuah kesederhanaan. Membawakan handuk dan air minum saat aku selesai berlatih dance, adalah suatu bentuk perhatian yang menurutku sangat manis, sederhana tapi begitu bermakna." Ten mendengarkan Taeyong dengan seksama.

"Ketika kami akan berlibur ke suatu tempat, aku akan memilih London. Disana ada restaurant yang bagus dan aku akan membawanya kesana, hanya berdua. Tempat dimana tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggu kami."

"Romantis sekali."

"Sesibuk apapun, aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuknya,meskipun artinya aku datang tengah malam hanya untuk menemuinya. Saat valentine aku akan menyiapkan makan malam yang romantic di rooftop dan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan melihat bintang. Aku akan memeluknya sepanjang malam…" Taeyong menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya hyung itu sangat romantic hanya saja keromantisanmu tertutupi sikap dinginmu itu." Sela Ten, "Kau itu seperti Minjoon di You Who Cam From The Star. Awalnya dia dingin tapi lama-lama kau terbuka pada pasanganmu dan kau akan mengatakan pada pasanganmu kalau kau tak bisa tanpa dia." Taeyong hanya tersenyum kecut.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, supir memberitahu mereka bahwa sebentar lagi mereka sampai di hotel. Taeyong yang kebetulan tidak tidur, memanggil Ten yang saat itu juga tidak tidur setelah pembicaraan singkat yang mereka lakukan tadi dan memintanya membangunkan yang lain.

Taeyong mencoba membangunkan Yuta pelan-pelan. "Yuta, hei bangun." Taeyong mengguncang tubuh Yuta pelan-pelan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta, "Hei, ireona.. Yuta." dan tiba-tiba mobil itu melewati lubang dan membuatnya terguncang hingga CUP! Taeyong mencium Yuta dengan tak sengaja.

DEG~ Yuta terbangun, ia melihat bibir Taeyong menempel di bibirnya. Ia terbelalak begitu juga Taeyong. mereka segera melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ma-maaf tadi aku berniat membangunkanmu tapi mobil terguncang dan aku tak sengaja…" Taeyong mencoba menjelaskan pada Yuta, ia sedikit gugup sedangkan Yuta ia tak menjawab hanya mengangguk saja, bingung dan masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung, Tae hyung…" panggil Mark.

"Ah-ya-ya Mark. Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong sedikit tergagap.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Ah iya, baiklah. Yu-yuta, ayo kita turun." Ajak Taeyong

"Nde-nde-nde.." Mereka keluar lebih dulu dan yang terakhir adalah Taeyong.

.

Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Johnny-Yuta-Doyoung, Taeyong-Ten-Hansol-Jaehyun, sisanya para Rookies mini.

Tengah malam Taeyong terbangun, ia tak bisa tidur setelah kejadian ciuman tak sengaja yang dia lakukan tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan pergi ke balkon, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Taeyong menikmati pemandangan malam di Taiwan. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara malam.

CKLEK! Pintu Rooftop terbuka. Taeyong membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang datang. Ia terkejut melihat orang itu, "Y-Yuta?"

"Hyu-hyung, kau disini juga?" tanya Yuta tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Oh, aku-aku hanya menenangkan diri saja, kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sama sepertimu,menenangkan diri."Yuta berjalan menghampiri Taeyong dan berdiri disampingnya. "Indah sekali." Yuta kagum dengan pemandangan malam Taiwan.

"Nde, indah sekali. Langit cerah, kita bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas di langit."

"Hyung…" panggil Yuta.

"Nde?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Aku mendengar semua yang kau bicarakan dengan Ten."jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke Taeyong.

"Mwo?" Seru Taeyong terkejut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata sesederhana itu dan bodohnya aku tak cepat mengerti bagaimana dirimu."

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Taeyong berbalik dan melihat Yuta begitu juga dengan Yuta sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk lebih mengenalmu lagi. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu hyung."

"Yuta.."

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu hyung, aku akan belajar mengerti dirimu."

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini Yuta, seiring waktu berjalan, kau akan mengenal diriku. untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa kembali padamu, tidak saat ini.." Taeyong memegang kedua pundak Yuta, "Berikan aku waktu, jika saatnya tiba, aku akan kembali padamu." Taeyong tersenyum dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Yuta dan berbalik akan meninggalkannya tapi baru berapa langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba Yuta memeluknya dari belakang.

GREP~ "Jangan pergi. tetaplah disini, sebentar saja." pinta Yuta. tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Taeyong juga masih memendam rasa untuk Yuta tapi entah kenapa, ia tak bisa kembali pada Yuta saat ini, ada sesuatu yang hilang dan dia ingin menemukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit backhug, Taeyong melepaskan pelukan Yuta dan berbalik, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Yuta. Mereka saling bertatapan, "Aku akan kembali padamu, pasti tapi tidak saat ini. Aku ingin menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam diriku sebelum benar-benar kembali padamu. Selama itu,maukah kau menungguku?" tanya Taeyong pada Yuta.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Yuta mengangguk, "Nde, aku akan menunggumu." Jawabnya. Taeyong menangkup kedua pipi Yuta dan menciumnya, french kiss. Yuta mencengkram jaket Taeyong erat. "Euumphh…"Yuta melenguh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciumannya, benang saliva sempat tercipta namun kemudian putus seiring dnegan lepasnya ciuman keduanya. Wajah Yuta memerah begitu juga bibirnya. "Sekarang, kau percaya padaku?" tanya Taeyong. Yuta mengangguk. Yuta kembali memeluk Taeyong, ia seperti enggan melepas Taeyong meskipun hanya kembali ke kamarnya.

Dibalik pintu access rooftop, seseorang melihat semua kejadian itu, dari awal hingga akhir. Ia tersenyum meskipun hatinya sakit. Setidaknya dengan melihat kedua sahabatnya bahagia, Johnny juga turut bahagia. Cinta tak harus memiliki, aniya?

.

.

**END/TBC?**

**MAAF KALO CERITANYA SEMAKIN GAK JELAS, MUTER-MUTER DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN. ABSURD DAN SEJENISNYA. MAAF... AUTHOR SUDAH BERUSAHA SEKERAS MUNGKIN. #DEEPBOW**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITAKU. MAAF TYPO BERTEBARAN. GOMAWO...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rookies**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Jin Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Rumor mereka akan debut Agustus, kita doakan saja bersama.**

**Typo : Taeyong cedera pinggang ya, bukan punggung, saya salah menulis. maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 4**

**Previous Chapter :**

**Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciumannya, benang saliva sempat tercipta namun kemudian putus seiring dnegan lepasnya ciuman keduanya. Wajah Yuta memerah begitu juga bibirnya. "Sekarang, kau percaya padaku?" tanya Taeyong. Yuta mengangguk. Yuta kembali memeluk Taeyong, ia seperti enggan melepas Taeyong meskipun hanya kembali ke kamarnya.**

**Dibalik pintu access rooftop, seseorang melihat semua kejadian itu, dari awal hingga akhir. Ia tersenyum meskipun hatinya sakit. Setidaknya dengan melihat kedua sahabatnya bahagia, Johnny juga turut bahagia. Cinta tak harus memiliki, aniya?**

.

.

**The Rookies**

"Kita hari ini mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Ten sambil menggelayut malas di lengan Hansol.

"Pertama kita ke Jiufen lalu…-" / "Jiufen itu apa?"sela Ten / "-…hmm jangan menyela-ku kalau aku belum selesai bicara." ucap Hansol sedikit kesal.

"Iya maaf."

"Jiufen itu salah daerah disini. Sepertinya kita akan melakukan pemotretan. Setelah itu kita akan bermain ice skating."

"Ice Skating, kedengarannya seru."

"Tapi sebelumnya kita sarapan di restaurant dekat sini sebelum pemotretan." Ujar Hansol senang. Hansol, Yuta dan Ten lebih dulu ke restaurant, Johnny, Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Doyoung menyusul.

.

**At Restaurant**

Ten, Yuta dan Hansol datang lebih dulu,kemudian mereka memesan makanan dan tak lama makanan yang mereka pesan telah terhidang di meja.

"Tadi malam apa kau pergi dengan Taeyong hyung?" tanya Ten pada Yuta yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh itu, iya. Hanya berbincang."

"Hanya berbincang?" tanya Hansol tak percaya.

"Ya, memang hanya berbincang, menurut kalian, kami melakukan apa?" tanya Yuta sambil menyendok es krim yang terhidang di depannya.

"Dia tidak mengajakmu menjalin hubungan lagi?" sela Ten. Yuta hanya menggeleng, "MWO! Jinjja? Ku kira semalam dia keluar untuk mengajakmu kembali padanya."

"Belum, nanti kalau saatnya tiba, kami akan bersama."

"Kapan?" lagi-lagi Yuta menggeleng. "Jadi dia menggantungkan hubungan kalian?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menunggunya beberapa saat, katanya ada yang harus dia cari dan saat dia menemukannya, dia akan kembali padaku..-" / "A…" / "-…jangan tanya padaku apa itu, karena aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Yuta sebelum Ten bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak takut, jika di tengah penantianmu Taeyong beralih ke namja atau Yeoja lain?" tanya Hansol.

"Tidak, aku percaya padanya."

"Kalau aku jadi kau-Hyung, aku akan minta kejelasan hubungan kami dan kalau dia masih mencintaiku, aku minta kami segera menjalin hubungan lagi tanpa perlu menunggu."ujar Ten berapi-api.

"Aku bukan tipe pemaksa Ten, aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku, meskipun saat ini kami tdak ada hubungan tapi setidaknya aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Aku akan belajar mengenalnya." Bela Yuta.

"Ya sudah itu terserah kau-Hyung." Akhirnya Ten menyerah dan mereka melanjutkan makannya. Tiba-tiba Johnny datang dan menyodorkan Takoyaki pada Yuta. "Eh… Takoyaki, Kau beli dimana hyung?" tanya Yuta senang saat mendapat makanan favoritnya. Johnny pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yuta.

"Aku beli di depan, kebetulan mereka menjual takoyaki jadi aku beli, kau suka Takoyaki kan?" tanya Johnny sambil melihat-lihat menu-nya.

"Terima kasih hyung." Yuta mulai menyantap takoyaki-nya tak lupa ia membaginya pada Ten dan Hansol.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taeyong masuk dengan membawa bungkusan makanan, ia celingukan mencari Yuta dan gotcha! Dia menemukan Yuta duduk bersama Hansol, Ten dan Doyoung.

Saat ia akan mendatangi Yuta, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia pun berhenti, ia melihat Yuta memakan Takoyaki dan itu sama dengan makanan yang dia bawa. Taeyong hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis kemudian menyembunyikan bungkusan yang dia bawa.

PUK! Tiba-tiba ia mendapat tepukan di bahunya dan pelakunya adalah Jaehyun. "Sedang apa disini hyung? Kenapa tidak duduk?"

"Ah kau, iya baru mau kesana."

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Jaehyun melihat bungkusan yang disembunyikan Taeyong. Taeyong sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Jaehyun."Oh ini, untukmu." Taeyong memberikan bungkusan itu pada Jaehyun dan berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri Yuta, Ten, Hansol dan Johnny.

"Ini apa?" Jaehyun membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya, ternyata Takoyaki. "Takoyaki? Mm-mm lumayan." Kemudian Jaehyun menyusul Taeyong.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Ten.

"Ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Kau bawa apa Jae?" tanya Yuta saat melihat Jaehyun membawa bungkusan.

"Oh ini, Tae hyung memberiku Takoyaki." Jawab Jaehyun mulai membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Taeyong.

"Takoyaki?" tanya Yuta tak percaya.

"Nde, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia memberiku takoyaki tapi tidak masalah untukku. Sepertinya enak." Jawab Jaehyun senang dan ia pun mulai mencicipi takoyaki-nya. Yuta melihat Taeyong yang sedang sibuk memilih menu dengan tatapan yang sulit tatapan itu terputus saat Doyoung datang bersama Nuuna Kim dan asistennya. Doyoung memilih bersama para Rookies sedangkan Nuuna Kim bersama asistennya.

"Hai semua." Sapa Doyoung, "Loh Jae, kau beli Takoyaki? Kau bilang kau tidak mau tadi?" tanya Doyoung heran saat melihat Jaehyun memakan takoyaki pemberian Taeyong.

"Tae hyung yang memberikannya."jawabnya tanpa melihat Doyoung.

"Jinjja? Dalam rangka apa Tae hyung membelikanmu takoyaki?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanya saja Tae hyung, ish kalian ini. Kenapa kalian yang bingung saat aku dibelikan takoyaki oleh Tae hyung, Tae hyung sendiri saja tidak keberatan kok."

"Aneh saja."

"Yuta hyung juga dibelikan Johnny hyung." Celetuk Ten. Mendadak Jaehyun menghentikan makannya. Ia melihat takoyaki-nya dan kemudian melihat Yuta dan kembali melihat takoyaki-nya.

"Kau lupa Jae, tadi malam aku berjanji padamu untuk membelikanmu takoyaki saat kau menang bermain game melawanku?" ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya,

"Kau lupa?" Taeyong melihat Jaehyun dengan tatapan Jawab-saja-iya.

"A-a-ah aku ingat tadi malam kau kalah main game denganku hyung dan kita taruhan kalau aku menang kau membelikanku takoyaki. Ya-ya aku ingat itu."jawab Jaehyun bohong tapi meyakinkan.

"Game? Game apa? bukannya tadi malam kau tidur lebih dulu." Sanggah Ten.

"AKu bangun tengah malam."

"Kenapa tidak ada suara kalian bermain?" tanya Ten masih tak percaya.

"Kami bermain game online. Ya online."jawab Jaehyun mulai bingung.

"Game apa?"

"Poker-poker kami bermain poker." Jawab Taeyong membantu Jaehyun.

"Oh begitu, tapi sejak kapan Jaehyun bisa bermain poker, setahuku dia hanya bisa bermain…"

"Ten…!" panggil Taeyong dengan nada agak keras. Ten pun terdiam begitu juga yang lain, mereka pun menoleh ke Taeyong, "Kau tidak lupa mengirim email padaku tentang yang aku tanyakan beberapa waktu yang lalu itu kan?"

Ten berpikir sejenak kemudian ia menepuk dahinya, "Ah aku lupa, maaf hyung. Nanti aku kirim ke emailmu."

"SO! apa yang kalian lihat, lanjutkan makan kalian!" perintah Taeyong, dan mereka pun melanjutkan makannya.

"Bagaimana pinggangmu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Johnny pada room-mate nya, Taeyong.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung tapi kadang kalau bergerak berlebihan, terasa sakit lagi." Johnny mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan di berikan pada Taeyong.

"Apa ini hyung?"

"Tadi aku pergi ke toko obat di daerah sini, niatku untuk membeli vitamin tapi aku teringat cedera-mu jadi sekalian aku belikan obat untukmu. Mereka bilang obat itu bagus untuk orang yang sedang mengalami cedera."

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Taeyong saat menerima obat yang diberikan Johnny.

"Sering-sering kau minum itu, kata mereka itu tidak terlalu pahit, kalau pahit kau bisa memberi madu sebagai pemanisnya."

"Nde, terima kasih hyung."

"Dan untuk kalian juga." Johnny membagikan vitamin yang dia beli untuk memberi lain, jangan lupa diminum sebelum tidur dan sesudah sarapan, itu akan membantu menjaga daya tahan tubuh dan stamina kalian."

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap mereka satu persatu.

"Dan untuk Yuta, aku juga belikan vitamin lain. Akhir-akhir ini kau pucat, sepertinya kau kena anemia. Jadi sekalian aku belikan penambah darah."

"Terima kasih hyung. Sebenarnya aku hanya kelelahan saja hyung. Kau tidak usah berlebihan." Ucap Yuta merasa tidak enak pada Johnny, sebenarnya juga yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mau sahabatku sakit karena terlalu lelah berlatih, mereka juga sama,kalau mereka sakit,aku akan membelikan obat seperti yang aku lakukan padamu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih hyung." Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum, ia melihat perhatian Johnny yang begitu besar pada Yuta membuatnya merasa kalah. Taeyong tidak ingin berharap banyak, jika nanti Yuta memilih Johnny, dia akan merelakannya. Johnny adalah namja yang baik, dan ia percaya kalau Johnny akan memberikan Yuta kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia berikan.

Para member yang lain terlihat bingung saat Johnny mulai memberikan perhatian pada Yuta di depan Taeyong. mereka pun memilih melanjutkan makannya daripada nanti malah membuat keadaan semakin rumit.

.

.

Dan mereka pun memulai perjalanan ke old street di Jiufen dan melakukan sesi pemotretan disana.

.

***Sekilas tentang Jiufen, lokasi pemotretan SMRookies : Old Street J****iufen atau Chiufen jalan tua di Taipe, lokasinya terletak diatas bukit, agak jauh dr pusat kota Taipe, jalan tua ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun, jalan sempit penuh sesak di jalan ini dipenuhi toko-toko yangg berjualan berbagai macam cindramata China, begitu juga dgn kedai-kedai / resto-resto makanan, disini terdapat beberapa kedai makanan yg menjual semacam nasi campur, antrinya panjang sekali, bahkan bisa sampai ratusan orang yangg mengantri di tempat yg sempit, bayangkan!**** Di desa ini paling dikenal jenis kue kenyal seperti kue muaci, yang juga berisikan kacang ijo, memang enak! Banyak dari bangunan tua di bukit. Berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalan berbukit, banyak toko-toko yang menjual suvenir dan rumah teh. Terutama melayani untuk wisatawan. Itu yang saya baca.***

.

"Hyung, sebenarnya Takoyaki itu untuk Yuta hyung kan?" tanya Jaehyun memulai pembicaraan. Saat itu mereka menjalani sesi foto berdua. Sepertinya Taeyong tak mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun, ia terlihat menikmati pemandangan di Jiufen.

"Hyung…" panggil Jaehyun lagi lebih keras. Taeyong pun menoleh. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Iya aku dengar, untuk siapapun takoyaki itu tidak masalah kan?" jawab Taeyong santai.

"Kau kalah cepat dari Johnny hyung."

"AKu tidak peduli."

"Ishh.. hatimu itu terbuat dari apa sih? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati, cemburu atau patah hati saat melihat kekasihmu di dekati orang lain? Pantas saja Yuta hyung tidak betah padamu, aku pun juga begitu kalau jadi pacarmu, mungkin hanya kuat 24 jam saja."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah jadi pacarku." Celetuk Taeyong tanpa melihat Jaehyun.

"Yakk!Memang siapa juga yang mau denganmu, dasar ice prince."

"Kau cerewet sekali, pantas saja kau dipilih jadi MC di Show Champion."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya hyung. Kau ini,dasar hyung menyebalkan." Seru Jaehyun sebal. "Minggir hyung, kau menghalangi pandangan, aku mau foto sendirian." Taeyong hanya terkekeh kemudian ia minggir dan membiarkan Jaehyun berpose cute dengan background old street dan asisten Nuuna Kim sebagai photographer-nya.

Taeyong menunjukkan ketampanan-nya dan sikapnya yang cool, calm - I can't say anything – dengan berpose mengelus kepala anjing yang duduk di tanjakan old street

Di lain tempat, Hansol melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan Doyoung. (saya tidak melihat Johnny dan Ten juga Yuta tapi Yuta muncul dengan Hansol dan Ten di salah satu foto saat mereka makan di restaurant)

Tujuan mereka berikutnya, bermain ice skating di BigCity Mall. (setelah saya mengubek-ubek foto para Rookies saat bermain ice skating ternyata mereka di BigCity mall. Dugaan awal saya di Polar Bear Ice Skating Arena atau Taipei Arena tapi ternyata saya salah saudara-saudara, mereka pergi ke BigCity. Terima kasih pada fans yang mengambil gambar mereka dan ada tulisan BigCity.)

***Sekilas tentang BigCity (hasil Translate di Google Translate) - ****Ini 8 lantai megamall meniup pikiran saya-(blew my mind). Bawah tanah adalah supermarket sangat bagus. Lantai pertama memiliki struktur plexiglass eskalator raksasa / logam cukup elegan yang akan membawa Anda ke food court. Food court menawarkan sejumlah pilihan - Coldstone, Pizza Hut, tempat krep, tempat Boba (a crepe place, a Boba place), dan banyak restoran Asia yang lebih tradisional lainnya (sedikit lebih mahal daripada daerah sekitarnya). Di lantai yang sama adalah sebuah teater IMAX. Lantai di antara menjual segala sesuatu dari pakaian olahraga untuk mesin cuci (from exercise clothes to laundry machines). Lantai 7 adalah penciptaan kembali dari San Francisco, lengkap dengan troli mock, Pier 39, seorang nelayan Wharf, dan gelanggang es dikelilingi oleh roller skating rink (The 7th floor is a re-creation of San Francisco, complete with mock trolleys, Pier 39, a Fisherman's Wharf, and an ice rink surrounded by a roller skating rink).Terakhir, lantai 8 adalah arcade mencolok dilengkapi dengan bowling (yang ada juga gang mini bowling dengan penjaga rel untuk anak-anak kecil)**

**Satu-satunya keluhan akan harga. Untuk semua atraksi, itu lebih dari "pergi melihat sekali" jika saya tidak bisa benar-benar membeli sesuatu. Sebagian besar pakaian adalah harga ~ $ 40 - $ 100, kecuali jika Anda pergi ke bagian clearance, di mana mereka dapat ditemukan untuk ~ $ 10 (My only complaint would be the prices. For all the attractions, it's more of a "go see it once" if I can't really buy anything. Most of the clothes are priced ~$40 - $100, unless you go to the clearance section, where they can be found for ~$10). **

**Namun, untuk harga yang sama Anda dapat menemukan pakaian yang lebih baik di toko-toko lokal. Mangga di supermarket yang $ 350 NT, sedangkan mangga kami membeli di Yu Jing adalah sekitar $ 25 NT. Bus ke yang lain Sogo mal juga sangat dekat dengan kereta api / bus station.I pasti akan merekomendasikan mampir! (The bus to the other Sogo mall is also very close to the train/bus station.I would definitely recommend stopping by!)***

.

Mereka juga jalan-jalan ZhongZhang District,Taiwan (saya kurang tahu tepatnya, sepertinya Di Hankou Street, Saya juga tidak tahu rute perjalanan mereka bagaimana, apakah mereka ke Jiufen - Hankou Street – BigCity Mall atau sebaliknya. Saya tidak tahu tapi para Rookies datang ketiga tempat ini)

Doyoung membawa handycam untuk mengabadikan moment mereka selama di Taiwan dan juga Taeyong. meskipun belum debut tapi banyak orang yang mengambil foto mereka/fantaken.

.

.

**At BigCity Mall**

Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta, Hansol, Ten, Doyoung dan Jaehyun berserta Nuuna Kim dan asistent-nya lebih dulu registrasi sebelum bisa bermain di Indoor Sport mall lantai 8F. setelah registrasi mereka mengambil sepatu skating dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"Hyung pinggangmu masih sakit?" Tanya Yuta saat mereka bersiap-siap untuk bermain.

"Sudah tidak sesakit kemarin."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut bermain."ucap Yuta sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, bersenang-senanglah. Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh." Pesan Taeyong.

"Siap bos!" balas Yuta dengan semangat.

Yuta, Hansol, Jaehyun, Ten dan Johnny bermain ice skating (Doyoung, saya tidak lihat dia bermain, mungkin dia bersama Taeyong memilih untuk melihat saja-karena Taeyong memang tidak ikut bermain ice skating, ada fotonya.) Mereka berlima terlihat begitu bahagia dan senang saat bermain.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Taeyong pada Doyoung.

"Sedang malas hyung. Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Istirahatlah."

"Nde, pinggangmu bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik." Tiba-tiba ponsel Taeyong berdering, ada orang yang menelponnya tapi tidak ada namanya dan itu yang menelponnya adalah nomor baru.

'821-34XX calling!' "Siapa ini?" Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, ia belum mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa tidak diangkat?"tanya Doyoung bingung.

"Nomor baru…haruskah aku angkat?"

"Angkat saja mungkin penting." Taeyong mengangguk pelan kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Kenapa baru diangkat, dasar Lee Taeyong paboo.." Taeyong menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya karena si penelpon bicara dengan nada keras.

"Ini siapa?"

"Kau melupakanku? Juara kelas yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh Lee Taeyong, satu-satunya kemenanganmu kau mendapat nilai matematika saat ujian dengan nilai 95, satu poin diatasku, hanya sekali dan itu saat ujian tanggal 7 Juli." Taeyong terdiam sejenak, ia mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian…

"Karin!" Tebak Taeyong kemudian.

"Hai Taeyong Pabooo…"

.

.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Doyoung setelah Taeyong menutup teleponnya.

"Sahabatku." Jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Yeoja?"

"Ne. setelah lulus SMP dia pindah ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan SMA-nya." Taeyong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

"Ada apa dia menelponmu? Maaf bukan bermaksud ikut campur."

"Oh itu, dia akan kembali untuk liburan tapi tidak tahu kapan."

"Hati-hati, nanti ada yang cemburu."

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu maksudku kan? Yuta hyung? Hati-hati, jangan sampai kesalahpahaman membuat hubungan kalian semakin rumit."

"Dia hanya sahabatku, nanti aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian. dia memang sedikit cerewet dan semaunya tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

"Aku harap begitu, semoga Yuta hyung tidak salah paham."

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, mereka berangkat dari hotel ke Taoyuan Airport dengan mobil jemputan. Di dalam mobil, Nuuna Kim mengambil foto Hansol dan Ten untuk web official Rookies. Di foto, Hansol terlihat kalem dan cool, ia menikmati pemandangan kota Taiwan sebelum mereka kembali ke Korea, sedangkan Ten, ia melakukan V pose dan terlihat ceria dalam foto itu.

Mereka menunggu sekitar 30 menit sebelum pesawat take off dan selama waktu itu, mereka habiskan dengan berselfie atau membuat video. Ten dan Jaehyun membuat video lucu, mereka bergerak lucu seolah-olah sedang digelitik. Yuta terkekeh saat melihat mereka.

PING! Sebuah pesan masuk, Yuta melihat ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk, **'Pulang dari Korea, kita beli bubble tea di café favorit kita. Aku traktir.'** Yuta tersenyum, ia celingukan mencari seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan dan ia melihat Taeyong sedang menunduk sambil memegang ponselnya. Kemudian ia membalasnya, **'Aku yang pilih bubble tea-nya '** Send!

30 detik kemudian pesan balasan masuk, **'Terserah kau saja. :-)'** Yuta semakin sumringah, ia akan 'kencan' dengan Taeyong, tapi sepertinya kencan terlalu berlebihan, beli bubble tea bersama. 15 menit kemudian mereka berangkat.

Beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba di Korea dan mereka tak berlama-lama disana karena mobil jemputan sudah menunggu dan membawa mereka kembali ke dorm.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya ke Korea, mereka berlatih seperti biasa, dance, vocal, public speaking dan sebagainya sebagai persiapan debut mereka makan siang, Hansol-Ten-Doyoung-Yuta dan Taeyong bersama-sama pergi ke Kantin. "Nanti kita jadi pergi ke Mango kafe?" tanya Yuta lagi.

"Nde, sepertinya jadwal kita tidak terlalu malam, jadi kita bisa pergi." jawab Taeyong santai seperti biasa.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana? Kenapa hanya berdua? Mencurigakan?" tanya Ten tiba-tiba.

"Tidak kemana-mana…-" Jawab Taeyong, "-… kau ini, ingin tahu saja urusan orang."

"Ish.. kalian mau kencan kan?" tanya Ten lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Taeyong sambil berjalan mendahului mereka berempat.

"Hyung…!" Rengek Ten.

"Ten! Sebaiknya jangan ganggu mereka,mereka sedang dalam tahap rekonsiliasi." Tambah Hansol.

"Huh?" Ten mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Hansol. "Bilang saja mau balikan." Celetuk Ten. Yuta hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ten.

"Taeyong!" tiba-tiba terdengar seorang yeoja memanggil Taeyong. Taeyong berhenti menoleh kearah yeoja yang memanggilnya itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat yeoja itu. Yuta-Hansol-Ten dan Doyoung juga berhenti dan melihat kearah yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu memakai mini dress tanpa lengan dengan hiasan pita di dada kiri, dengan tas pink kecil sederhana tapi terlihat cantik dengan rambut tergurai panjang sebahu dan memakai bando membuatnya semakin manis.

"Taeyong.. hei!" yeoja itu melambai pada Taeyong dan kemudian berlari kearah Taeyong.

"Karin!" BRUk! Yeoja yang dipanggil Taeyong dengan nama Karin itu tiba-tiba memeluk Taeyong, membuat Taeyong terkejut begitu juga dengan keempat temannya yang lain, dan tentu saja yang paling terkejut adalah Yuta.

"Karin.."panggil Taeyong lagi.

"Taeyong.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Karin melepas pelukannya dan terlihat sumringah saat melihat sahabatnya Taeyong ada dihadapannya.

"K-kapan kau pulang? Kau bilang masih beberapa hari lagi kau kembali ke Korea." Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Tit-tot,kau salah."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya saat aku menelpon dirimu beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sudah ada di Korea."

"Kau dapat darimana nomorku?"

"Pamanku, dia kan salah satu dewan direksi disini. Aku menemukanmu di Website SM Rookies saat aku sedang iseng. Lalu aku hubungi pamanku dan meminta nomormu. Kau semakin tampan saja sejak terakhir aku melihatmu saat SMP dulu."

"Ini sudah 3 tahun lebih Karin."

"Ya I know,"jawab Karin santai, "-…eummm kau tidak mau mengenalkanku dengan teman-temanmu. Karena sejak tadi mereka disini."

"Ah iya, kenalkan, ini Hansol hyung, Ten, Doyoung dan Yuta." Taeyong mengenalkan Karin pada mereka berempat, "Hansol hyung, Ten, Doyoung, Yuta kenalkan sahabatku Park Hye Sung, tapi di lebih suka dipanggil Karin. Kami teman saat SMP."

"Hai, aku Karin. Senang bisa bertemu kalian." Karin menjabat tangan U10Sol-Young satu persatu dan mereka juga membalasnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Karin-ssi." Balas Yuta.

"Nde, terima kasih." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum. "By the way, kalian akan makan siang kan? Ayo kita makan, aku juga sudah lapar." Grep! Karin menggandeng lengan Taeyong dan mengajaknya pergi. DEG~ hati Yuta berdesir, ia cemburu melihat Karin menggelayut pada Taeyong.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Karin." Gumam Doyoung.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Ten.

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa, ayo makan,aku juga lapar." Ajak Doyoung, mereka pun akhirnya menyusul Taeyong ke kantin.

Di kantin, mereka duduk berenam dalam satu meja. "Ternyata makanan disini tak kalah enak dengan restaurant." Puji Karin saat mencicipi salah satu makanan yang dia ambil.

"Memang di Amerika makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Ten.

"Enak, tapi aku lebih sering masak sendiri."

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Hansol.

"Mmhh-mmm… aku ikut kelas memasak selama beberapa bulan."

"Kau tinggal disana sendirian?" tambah Doyoung.

"Eumm ya.. orangtuaku sering berpindah-pindah saat disana, jadi aku putuskan menetap di Kanada sampai aku lulus."

"Dimana Paman dan Bibi Park, sekarang?" tanya Taeyong sambil memakan rotinya.

"Mereka di Las Vegas, bulan depan pulang ke Korea." Taeyong menganggapinya dengan ber-oh ria. "Nanti malam, temani aku jalan ya. Aku belum kemana-mana sejak kembali." Ajak Karin. Yuta menghentikan makannya, bukankah nanti malam dia dan Taeyong akan pergi bersama, Yuta melihat Taeyong dengan penuh harap agar Taeyong menjawab tidak.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Yuta menghela nafas lega, ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Wae? Kau ada acara?"

"Nde, aku ada janji…-" / "Janji? Dengan siapa? Pacarmu ya? Ku kira kau masih belum bisa melupakanku ternyata kau sudah bisa move on dariku." Sela Karin.

"Ap-pha..Uhuk-uhukk!" Yuta tiba-tiba tersedak dan terbatuk, Taeyong-Ten-Hansol-Doyoung seketika melihat Yuta, begitu juga dengan Karin.

"Uhuk-uhuk.." dan dengan sigap, Doyoung segera mengambilkan minum untuk Yuta.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin sedikit panic.

"Minumlah.." Yuta segera meminum air yang diambilkan Doyoung.

"Terima kasih, uhuk! Ahh.. aku baik-baik saja."ia mencoba menetralkan tenggorokannya.

"Hati-hati, jangan bicara sambil makan,kau bisa tersedak. Minum yang banyak." Karin melakukan backblow pada Yuta.

"Sudah-sudah aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Yuta memilih untuk minum lagi dan itu membuatnya lebih baik.

"Jadi nanti kau akan keluar dengan siapa?" tanya Karin lagi pada Taeyong.

"Temanku. Karin,Besok aku akan ke apartement-mu, aku janji tapi untuk malam ini, aku tidak bisa."

"Heum..baiklah,tapi janji besok kau kerumah, aku akan masakan sup kesukaanmu. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menelpon Paman dan Bibi Lee dan meminta mereka mengantarmu ke Apartemenku. Promise?" Ucap Karin sambil memegang tangan Taeyong.

"Nde.." jawab Taeyong singkat sambil tersenyum. Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Hansol-Ten-Doyoung saling bertatapan satu sama lain, seperti mengisyaratkan sepertinya-akan-ada-perang-dingin-lagi. Mereka saling mengangguk pelan sebelum mereka melanjutkan makannya kembali.

.

Taeyong mengantar Karin sampai di depan, ia menunggu sampai Karin mendapat taksi. Tak berapa lama kemudian taksi datang, Taeyong membukakan pintu dan Karin pun masuk. Sebelum pergi, Karin mengingatkan Taeyong lagi tentang rencana besok malam dan taksi pun melaju meninggalkan gedung.

Saat ia masuk, ia melihat Ten berdiri di hadapannya, "Wae? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Sepertinya kau dalam masalah hyung."

"Wae? Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri." Ten berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu, "What?!" ia menghela nafas dan mengikuti Ten.

Dan benar selama latihan, Taeyong melihat Yuta tak menampakkan senyum sedikitpun padanya, ia terlihat menjauhi Taeyong dan enggan bicara dengannya. Yuta juga kelihatan tidak berkonsetrasi dan beberapa gerakannya pun salah, beberapa kali ia ditegur pelatih karenanya.

Saat mereka telah selesai latihan, Yuta buru-buru keluar dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Taeyong juga yang lain.

"Hyung, kejar Yuta hyung, sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak hati." Suruh Ten pada Taeyong. Taeyong menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Ia mengejar Yuta dan akhirnya berhasil menemuinya di tangga.

"Yuta tunggu, hei Yuta…" panggil Taeyong namun Yuta mengabaikannya. "Yuta…" Taeyong terus berlari dan menangkap tangan Yuta. GREP! "Stop!"

"Lepaskan, aku ingin pulang."

"Kita ada janji keluar dan aku ingin kita keluar sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Yuta.

"Tapi aku mau. Ayo kita pergi." Taeyong menyeret Yuta tapi Yuta mencoba melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak mau." Yuta pun menghempaskan tangan Taeyong dan dia berhasil. "Aku tidak mau keluar, kau pergi saja sendiri." Taeyong menghela nafas berat, "Sebenarnya kau kenapa? tadi kau merengek padaku untuk keluar, tapi sekarang tidak mau. Karin? Apa karena dia? Ya Tuhan Yuta dia hanya sahabatku, teman SMP ku, kami dekat karena dia tetanggaku dan temanku dari kecil."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau kau tidak peduli, kenapa kau membatalkan janji kita?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sedang tidak ingin keluar saja. kalau kau ingin keluar sendiri silahkah kau pergi sendiri tidak usah menyeretku. Aku minta maaf karena menyusahkanmu, aku minta maaf." Yuta meninggalkan Taeyong begitu saja. Taeyong hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia melihat punggung Yuta yang semakin menjauh.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau dia cinta pertamamu." Gumam Yuta, tiba-tiba Bruk! Yuta terjatuh, ia terpleset lantai yang baru saja di bersihkan, padahal ada papan peringatan tapi karena dia tidak konsen akhirnya ia terpleset dan jatuh. Yuta memegang lututnya dan kemudian menangis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyong menghampirinya.

Yuta sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia berdiri dan berteriak, "Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan mencintainya! Aku bilang aku menyukaimu Lee Taeyong."

"Ya seperti itu, jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Jangan seperti tadi. Jadi aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? kau merasakannya kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku juga menyukaimu, aku juga mencintaimu dan aku akan kembali padamu, nanti. Ku mohon bersabarlah."

"Kenapa harus nanti, kenapa tidak sekarang? Apa kau masih mengingat cinta pertamamu hingga kau ragu padaku?"

"Bukan itu, ada hal lain yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan padamu. Ku mohon bersabarlah, tidak ada orang yang kusukai selain dirimu," jawab Taeyong, 'Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar kepercayaanmu padaku sampai tiba waktunya nanti kita kembali.' Bathin Taeyong. "Jadi bisa kita pergi sekarang, aku sudah lapar." Pinta Taeyong dengan senyum mengembang. Yuta mengangguk meskipun matanya masih memerah karena menangis "Let's go." Taeyong mengusap airmata Yuta dan menggandengnya keluar dari gedung. Mereka pergi ke kafe favorit mereka.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, muter2, membingungkan dan apalah. beberapa hari ini, mungkin lebih dari satu minggu blank ide,maaf kalau sangat jelek. Author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. #deepbow. Yang lain masih dalam proses ya. maaf typo bertebaran. terima kasih mau membaca ff-ku.**

**.**

.

**FYI buat yang belum nonton videonya SMRookies Game time : cerita sebenarnya saat Taeyong dan Ten memakai kaos couple Tom and Jerry. Saat dibandara mereka bermain game time bestfriend, mereka saling suit dan siapa yang kalah harus memakai kaos couple, terakhir yang suit Yuta, Taeyong dan Ten dan sudah tahu jawabannya, Yuta menang dan Tae-Ten kalah. Mereka harus memakai kaos couple Tom-black/namja and Jerry-Red/yeoja, dan ternyata saudara-saudara Ten memilih Tom-black-he's namja, dan Taeyong, Jerry-Red, he's yeoja.. #tepukjidat, tapi yang sudah terjadi terjadilah. Mereka berpegangan tangan dari awal mereka membeli minum sampai berakhir di elevator. Bagi yang belum menonton videonya silahkan buka page FB SMRookies dan download videonya.**

**Yang kedua saat mereka di Hankuo street, Yuta menjadi reporter dan Doyoung sebagai PD-nya. Disini Yuta hanya bilang, "This is Taipei.!" Aku tidak tahu maksudnya tapi, ya itulah Yuta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rookies**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Jin Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Rumor mereka akan debut Agustus, kita doakan saja bersama.**

**Typo : Taeyong cedera pinggang ya, bukan punggung, saya salah menulis. maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Ini hot chocolate, minuman favoritmu." Karin menyodorkan cokelat panas untuk Taeyong.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Taeyong sambil menerima gelas yang disodorkan Karin. Karin pun duduk di sebelah Taeyong, saat ini mereka duduk di karpet sambil menonton TV.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin? Sukses?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Kami hanya membeli bubble tea, bukan kencan."

"Tapi caramu memperhatikan namja itu lebih dari sekedar membeli bubble tea."Taeyong menghentikan minumnya dan menoleh ke Karin.

"Kau?" Tanya Taeyong balik.

"Ya, aku melihatmu tapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Oh ternyata kau pergi dengan Yuta. dia manis juga, tapi kemarin seharusnya kau lebih romantis lagi, kau terlihat kaku sekali saat berkencan."

"Kami tidak berkencan, aku hanya mentraktirnya membeli bubble tea."

"Kalian pacaran kan?"

"Dulu.."jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Kami sudah putus dan kemarin bukan kencan."

"Wae? Kenapa kau putus dengannya? Sepertinya dia baik."

"Ya memang dia baik, tapi ada hal yang membuatku tidak cocok saja dengannya." Jawab Taeyong memperhatikan TV-nya.

"Tidak cocok kenapa?"

"AKu merasa dia terlalu posesif padaku, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dibatas-batasi saat berteman. Dia cemburu saat aku dekat dengan Ten, Doyoung atau jaehyun. Dia mengira aku selingkuh dengan mereka, padahal kau kan tahu kalau aku sudah memberikan hatiku pada orang yang aku sayangi, aku tidak akan berpaling, tapi Yuta belum 100% percaya padaku dan aku meminta 'break' sebentar agar dia sedikit merubah sifat posesifnya. Tapi aku akan kembali padanya suatu hari nanti."

"Oh begitu rupanya, aku juga merasa Yuta itu posesif tapi kan dia begitu karena dia mencintaimu Paboo, kapan kau akan kembali padanya?"

"Mungkin Saat ulang tahunku besok."

"AH ide yang bagus, kau juga harus memberikan dia sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Karin megambil sebuah catalog dan diberikan pada Taeyong. "Pilihlah, ini cocok untuk hadiah yang akan kau berikan pada Yuta besok." Taeyong mulai membuka catalog dan melihat-lihat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Karin berdering, PIP! "Yeoboseyo…" Karin mengangkatnya kemudian menjauh dari Taeyong. Taeyong menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, ia melihat Karin yang menjauh darinya, "Siapa yang menelponnya?"gumam Taeyong namun kemudian ia mengabaikannya dan saat ia berbalik tak sengaja ia melihat figura foto yang terpajang tak jauh darinya, ia mendekat dan melihat figura itu. Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, tak lama kemudian Karin kembali, "Taeyong apa yang kau lakukan?"

"I-Ini, apa maksudnya?" tanya Taeyong sambil menunjuk figura itu. Karin melirik figura itu dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu…"

.

.

.

**At SM Building**

"Besok kita ke Jepang untuk melihat konser TVXQ dan Super Junior D&amp;E." Ucap Noona Kim.

"Hanya menonton atau ada kegiatan lain disana?" tanya Johnny.

"Sejauh yang aku dengar, kita akan memberi support pada Super Junior D&amp;E dan TVXQ yang sebentar lagi Yunho akan wamil, selebihnya mungkin jadwalnya menyusul." Jawab Noona Kim, yang lain hanya manggut-manggut. "Oke, sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa aku sampaikan, kalau ada tambahan, aku akan mengirim pesan pada kalian." ucap Noona Kim kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita liburan ke Jepang, itu berarti Yuta hyung akan pulang ke rumah." Seru Ten senang.

"Kita kan kerja bukan liburan dan sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat untuk pulang ke rumah, kita tidak akan ke Osaka. Karena konser TVXQ sunbae bukan di Osaka tapi di Bunkyo"

"Kau kan bisa meminta keluargamu menemuimu disana."

Yuta menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, aku tidak mau merepotkan keluargaku. Mereka juga punya urusan lain selain menemuiku,lagipula aku juga sudah menelpon mereka kemarin."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu hyung." Sesal Ten.

"Lain kali kalau kita libur, aku akan mengajakmu ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan keluargaku."

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Taeyong tidak kau ajak?" tanya Hansol tiba-tiba. Taeyong yang saat itu sedang rebahan segera terbangun setelah mendengar namanya disebut. "Eh kenapa namaku kau bawa-bawa hyung?" tanya Taeyong terkejut, Yuta juga tak kalah terkejut dari Taeyong tapi kemudian ia menjawabnya, "Bukan hanya Taeyong hyung tapi kalian semua."

"Oh, aku kira Taeyong tidak kau ajak." Yuta menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau ada waktu kita liburan ke Osaka." Ajak Yuta.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Taeyong berbunyi, ia segera bangun dan mengambil di tas-nya. PIP! "Yeoboseyo… Karin." Jawab Taeyong. mendengar nama Karin, Yuta membalikkan badannya dan melihat Taeyong yang terlihat senang saat mendapat telepon dari Karin.

"…"

"Nanti malam? Aku tidak bisa, sampe seminggu kedepan aku tidak bisa, aku akan ke Jepang, akhir minggu ini."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku saja yang ke apartementmu tapi mungkin agak larut."

"…"

"Oke, bye!" PIP! Taeyong menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Doyoung.

"Karin, dia memintaku menemaninya membeli laptop baru tapi aku bilang tak bisa." Jawab Taeyong sambil merebahkan dirinya lagi.

"Karin, yeoja yang waktu itu?" tambah Ten.

"Iya,sebagai gantinya aku akan ke apartement-nya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tesis-nya." Yuta pun hanya terdiam, ia cemburu tapi ia bisa apa.

"Kenapa dia tidak meminta tolong pada yang lain sih? Kenapa dia selalu minta tolong padamu?" tanya Ten lagi.

"Karena satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki hanya aku saat ini."

"Memang dia tidak punya teman saat SMP disini selain dirimu?" tanya Johnny tiba-tiba.

"Hanya teman biasa, sejak masuk SMP, dia tidak bergaul dengan banyak orang, dia hanya dekat denganku. Orang-orang mengira kami pacaran padahal kami…-" ucapan Taeyong terputus saat Yuta tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet."Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Yuta tiba-tiba. Yuta bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang latihan. Taeyong bangun dan melihat pintu sudah ditutup.

"-…hanya bersahabat, Kami seperti Hermione dan Harry. Dekat tapi hanya bersahabat." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" tanya Hansol bingung.

"Mungkin Yuta hyung cemburu." Jawab Jaehyun asal.

"Cemburu? Cemburu kenapa?" tanya Taeyong polos.

PLOK! Ten menggeplak kepala Taeyong, "Kau itu baboya atau benar-benar polos sih hyung, jelas-jelas dia cemburu dengan kedekatanmu dengan sahabatmu Karin. Kau masih tidak mengerti juga."

"Kalau semua orang dia cemburui, lalu aku harus berteman dengan siapa?" tanya Taeyong gerah. "Aku pulang, pinggangku sakit." Taeyong bangkit dan megambil tas-nya kemudian meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Huh, mereka itu kenapa sih? Bilang saja masih saling cinta susah sekali." Celetuk Ten.

"Mereka berdua keras kepala. Harus ada yang mengalah agar hubungan mereka berjalan baik." Saran Doyoung.

"Sepertinya Yuta hyung cocok dengan Johnny hyung daripada dengan Taeyong hyung." Ucap Jaehyun.

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku." Sela Johnny.

"Maaf hyung, tapi kau benar-benar lebih perhatian daripada Taeyong hyung.."

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita siap-siap untuk keberangkatan kita ke Jepang akhir minggu ini." Johnny mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku akan beli TVXQ towel dan aku akan bersorak paling keras untuk mereka." Seru Ten.

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti tenggorokanmu sakit." Hansol memberi nasehat.

"Siap hyung.." ucap Ten dengan pose hormat.

.

Yuta berpapasan dengan Taeyong saat ia akan kembali ke ruang latihan. "Taeyong hyung." Panggil Yuta. Taeyong berhenti dan berbalik. "kau mau kemana?"

"AKu mau pulang, hari ini aku tidak ada kelas lain. Kebetulan juga,aku ingin menemui keluargaku."

Yuta hanya ber-oh ria, "H-hyung, a-apa malam ini, kau akan pergi, eum pergi…" Yuta menghentikan pertanyaannya.

"Pergi ke apartement Karin?" lanjut Taeyong, "Nde, aku akan kesana."

"K-Kalian mau apa?"

"Mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kenapa? kau takut kami berbuat macam-macam? Demi Tuhan Yuta, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku dengan Karin hanya sahabat. Hilangkan rasa curigamu kalau kau ingin aku cepat kembali padamu." Ucap Taeyong kemudian ia pegi.

Yuta hanya terdiam menatap punggung Taeyong yang semakin menjauh darinya, ia merasa sudah keterlaluan kali ini, Taeyong marah padanya karena kecemburuannya yang tidak beralasan. Sungguh Yuta tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kembali bersama Taeyong, ia bermaksud untuk meminta maaf nanti malam saat ia bertemu Taeyong.

.

.

"Dia cemburu lagi pada kita?" tanya Karin sambil membaca buku kuliahnya.

"Nde.." jawab Taeyong sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptop Karin.

"Itu tandanya dia begitu mencintaimu paboo.."

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi untuk kembali pada Yuta."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bodoh, mungkin emosinya sedang tidak stabil jadi dia begitu. Lagipula kau mencintainya kan?"

"Tentu saja, kalau saja dia tidak terlalu posesif."

"Memang sulit jika memiliki pacar posesif." Karin menghela nafas, "Eh ini tolong dimasukkan ke jawaban nomor 2 ya." Karin menandai paragraph yang dimaksud dan diserahkan pada Taeyong. "Kau tenang saja, aku yakin dia akan berubah. Kita belum dewasa jadi wajar kalau kita masih labil."

"Barangnya sudah jadi?" tanya Taeyong sambil membaca tambahan paragraph yang diberikan Karin.

"Belum Tae, kau masih menunggu sekitar 3 antrian lagi, 2-3 minggu lagi barangmu baru jadi. Barang itu adalah kualitas terbaik jadi jangan khawatir mengecewakan."

"Oke…" mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan-nya, mengerjakan tugas kuliah Karin.

.

.

.

**At Dorm**

"Yeayy akhirnya kita pergi ke Jepang." Seru Ten senang. Saat ini mereka sedang berkemas dan bersiap akan ke Bandara.

"Kau semangat sekali, seperti mendapat lotre." Celetuk Doyoung.

"Tentu saja, karena kita kesana menonton konser TVXQ sunbaenim dan Super Junior D&amp;E gratis dan kali ini lebih istimewa."

"Huh?" Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Sejak kapan kau perhitungan? Bukankah kau itu orang kaya Hyung?" tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"Aku tidak perhitungan hanya saja kali ini kita pergi dengan Tuan Lee Soo Man dan Taeil hyung. Suatu kesempatan langka kita bisa pergi dengan salah satu namja terhormat di SM."

"Benar juga, baru kali ini kita pergi di temani Tuan Lee,..-" Doyoung berhenti sebentar, "-… ah pasti beliau ingin memberi dukungan pada Yunho sunbaenim yang sebentar lagi akan wamil." Tambah Doyoung.

"Sepertinya kita juga ada pemotretan disana." Ujar Johnny

"Benarkah?" tanya Ten tak percaya.

"Yang kudengar begitu,"

"Saat ini ada Nakameguro Sakura Matsuri-Festival di Meguro River, yang aku dengar kita akan kesana untuk pemotretan." Tambah Taeyong.

"Jinjja?" tanya Ten dengan mata berbinar, "Wah pasti itu indah sekali, cocok untuk kencan." Yuta menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Taeyong, ia membayangkan dirinya dan Taeyong di Meguro River saat festival itu, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali. Namun ia hanya bisa membayangkan saja karena pada kenyataannya dia dan Taeyong sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

.

.

Mereka pun berangkat ke Jepang, seperti biasa meskipun mereka belum debut tapi mereka sudah memiliki banyak fans. Sebelum berangkat mereka sempat ber-selfie dengan Johnny yang memegang kameranya, dan kebetulan mereka tidak memakai masker seperti saat mereka ke Taiwan, jadi fans bisa melihat wajah tampan mereka dengan jelas. Hari itu juga member Rookies lain, Taeil ikut dalam rombongan, sesuatu yang langka menurut para fans, karena Taeil, Yongju dan satu unknown member jarang diikutkan dalam kegiatan starting line (Taeyong-Yuta-Ten-Jaehyun-Johnny-Hansol) Doyoung pun baru-baru ini, jadi para fans yang penasaran berbondong-bondong mengabadikan foto Taeil meskipun itu sulit. Untuk Rookies mini hanya Mark yang ikut, sedangkan yang lain tidak.

.

"Hyung.." panggil Yuta pada Taeyong. Taeyong menoleh, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Ini." Yuta menyodorkan vitamin pada Taeyong. "Minumlah, kau terlihat lelah." Taeyong tersenyum dan mengambil minuman itu. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan sampai sakit, sebentar lagi kita debut."

"Nde, aku akan mulai menjaga kesehatanku, kau juga, jangan terlalu lelah."ucap Taeyong sambil mengacak pelan rambut Yuta. Yuta tersenyum, entah kenapa hanya perhatian kecil seperti itu dari Taeyong membuatnya senang. Inikah yang disebut cinta dalam kesederhanaan?

.

Mereka pun tiba di hotel sebelum menonton konser Sunbae mereka. Ten tak lupa membawa banner untuk memberi dukungan.

** Venue Konser – Tokyo Dome, 1 Chome-3-61 Koraku, Bunkyo.**

"Aku ingin seperti mereka, berdiri diatas panggung dan bernyanyi bersama fans kita." Ujar Jaehyun saat melihat TVXQ konser.

"Nde, aku juga. TVXQ memiliki Cassiopeia yang setia. Aku juga ingin memiliki fans seperti mereka." Puji Taeyong.

"Red Ocean, very beautiful." Tambah Johnny. "Someday, aku harap kita akan seperti mereka." Mereka begitu menikmati konser TVXQ.

Hari pertama konser tanggal 2 April – TVXQ, mereka konser di Tokyo Dome, 1 Chome-3-61 Koraku, Bunkyo. Setelah dari konser TVXQ mereka pergi ke Jingu/ Kuil Meiji, 1-1 Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya. Jarak ke Kuil Meiji 13 km ditempuh dengan mobil 21 menit.

Mereka pergi ke Kuil Meiji di Shibuya, Kuil yang didedikasikan untuk memuja arwah kaisar meiji dan istirnya permaisuri Shoken. Kuil Meiji terletak di dalam hutan yang melingkupi area seluas 700.000 meter persegi, ditutupi evergreen yang terdiri 120.000 pohon dan 365 spesies yang berbeda. Terdiri dari 2 area utama, Naien dan Gaien. Tidak ada foto official hanya fantaken,mereka kesana murni liburan.

Dari awal kedatangan, Taeyong menempel pada Mark, hal itu membuat Yuta sedikit cemburu, bahkan Taeyong berani memeluk Mark dari belakang/backhug. Yuta mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sedikit sewot.

"Kau cemburu melihat Taeyong hyung dan Mark berpelukan?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya bohong.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Yuta hanya diam saja. "Benar kan? Huft… hyung, jangan begitu, kau tahu kan Taeyong hyung itu bagaimana,kenapa kau cemburu hanya karena melihat kau begini terus, Taeyong hyung benar-benar tidak akan kembali padamu."

"Dia mendiamkanku."

"karena kau terlalu posesif padanya. Sudah hyung tenang saja, kalau benar Taeyong hyung memiliki kekasih lain padahal dia sudah berjanji padamu, kau bisa menghajarnya. Aku akan senang hati membantumu."

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu." Jaehyun hanya berdeham. Yuta berjalan meninggalkan rombongan dan pergi ke toilet. Setelah kepergian Yuta, Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Taeyong.

"Hyung…" panggil Taeyong. Taeyong berbalik, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Yuta hyung sakit, sekarang dia ke toilet, dia bilang dia mual." Ucapnya sedikit memelas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Taeyong mendadak panic. ".. baiklah aku akan menyusulnya." Taeyong pun berlari menyusul Yuta ke toilet sedangkan Jaehyun hanya terkekeh saat Taeyong telah menjauh.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Ten bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya santai.

"Hyung bilang Yuta hyung sakit." Celetuk Mark.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ten panic.

"Tidak juga, kalau dia sakit, Yuta hyung lebih memilih tinggal di hotel daripada kemari."

"Jadi kau berbohong pada Taeyong hyung?" tanya Ten tak percaya. Jaehyun tersenyum jahil. Ten dan Mark terbelalak tak percaya.

.

.

Taeyong berlari menyusul Yuta ke toilet, BRAK! Taeyong membuka pintu toilet dengan keras, beruntung tidak ada orang dan hanya Yuta, Yuta terkejut, ia berbalik dan terlihat Taeyong berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyong masih panic.

"Aku-aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Yuta bingung.

"Jaehyun bilang, kau sakit dan ingin muntah."

"Apa? Jaehyun bilang begitu?" tanya Yuta semakin bingung. "Sepertinya dia mengerjaimu hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sakit." Jelas Yuta menhilangkan ke khawatiran Taeyong.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. aku khawatir padamu. Awas saja dia, akan aku balas nanti."

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak percaya padaku? Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalau orang yang yang aku sayangi sakit." Yuta menggeleng, ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Taeyong.

"Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih…" ucapnya sambil memeluk Taeyong sangat senang karena Taeyong masih menyayanginya. Taeyong hanya tersenyum, ia pun membalas pelukan Yuta erat.

.

.

.

**At Hotel**

Taeyong kebetulan satu kamar dengan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. BUK! Taeyong melempar bantal pada Jaehyun yang saat itu sedang membaca.

"Hei hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit marah.

"Kau mengerjaiku, kau bilang Yuta sakit mana buktinya, dia sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikannya hyung, dia merasa kau mengabaikannya dan menempel pada Mark terus."

"Mark meminta pendapatku tentang SOPA (seoul of performing arts), Mark ingin mendaftar di SOPA hanya saja dia belum tahu jurusan yang tepat. Menurutmu kami akan melakukan apa?"

"Kalau kau selingkuh dengan Mark, aku akan senang hati menghajarmu bersama Yuta hyung."

"AKu bukan playboy dan aku sangat mencintai Yuta, memang saat ini kami belum bersama tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali padanya. Kau sendiri, kapan kau akan menyatakan cintamu pada Doyoung, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu padanya? Hansol Hyung mungkin akan menyatakan cintanya dulu pada Doyoung jika kau tak juga mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku belum berani mengatakannya, aku merasa aku masih belum pantas untuknya."

"Kau tahu darimana kalau kau tidak pantas untuknya. Ayolah, coba sampaikan perasaanmu, sebelum terlambat. Masalah jawaban apa yang akan Doyoung berikan padamu, itu urusan terakhir yang penting kau sudah mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya kau ungkapkan sejak dulu. Siapa tahu Doyoung juga menyimpan perasaan padamu." Jaehyun menghentikan membacanya, ia melempar bukunya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Doyoung hyung dimana?"

"Dia di lobby sepertinya." Jaehyun mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar mencari Doyoung. Taeyong hanya tersenyum, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Hari kedua konser tanggal 3 April - SuJu D&amp;E konser di Saitama Super Arena, 8 Shintoshin setelah itu para Rookies pergi ke Meguro River untuk melihat Nakameguro Sakura Matsuri. Dari Saitama Super Arena, 8 Shintoshin ke Nakameguro jaraknya 37.3 km dengan waktu tempuh 37 menit.

Di Nakameguro, mereka melakukan pemotretan untuk official web Rookies. Mereka juga diberi tantangan, siapa yang bisa mengumpulkan like atau retweet terbanyak di masing-masing foto yang mereka ambil di Meguro, maka pemenangnya akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mengupload foto pribadi mereka di fanspage Rookies.

Ada 8 gambar, dan pemenang via twitter adalah Ten sedangkan yang menang via FB adalah Hansol jadi mereka berdua berhak mengupload foto mereka di Fanspage Rookies.

Di Nakameguro, mereka melakukan pemotretan dengan berpasang-pasangan, Jaehyun-Mark, Ten-Jaehyun, Yuta-Hansol, Ten-Hansol, Mark-Johnny dan Ice Prince Taeyong sendirian, lokasi mereka di Meguro River.

Ten-Doyoung, Ten-Hansol mereka juga melakukan pemotretan di Jalan dan toko souvenir. Ten dan Doyoung membeli topi boneka, sebelumnya Ten dan Hansol membeli es krim.

Dan terakhir mereka ber-selfie berdelapan dengan Mark yang membawa kamera. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati liburan mereka di Nakameguro,menikmati festival bunga sakura sambil ber-selfie. (Saya kurang tahu Taeil ikut atau tidak, tidak ada fotonya)

.

"Hyung…" panggil Yuta. Taeyong menoleh dan melihat Yuta berjalan kearahnya. Taeyong tersenyum dan kemudian kembali menikmati bunga sakura yang terjajar rapi di dekat sungai Meguro. "Kau sepertinya menikmati sekali berada disini."

"Ya, aku sangat senang bisa berada disini. Bunga Sakura-nya sangat indah, sayang jika dilewatkan."

"Aku pernah berharap, aku kemari dengan orang yang aku sayangi dan sekarang terwujud, aku disini bersama-mu. Terima kasih." Taeyong hanya tersenyum. "Hyung bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu hyung? Kapan kita akan kembali bersama lagi? Kita sudah tahu kita saling mencintai dan menyayangi, apa yang kurang? Bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

"Belum cukup Yuta, ada hal-hal yang aku pertimbangkan mengenai hubungan kita."

"Hyung… kalau itu mengenai sikapku yang masih sering cemburu dengan kedekatanmu dengan yang lain, itu wajar karena aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu."

"Cemburumu keterlaluan Yuta,coba control rasa cemburumu padaku, mungkin aku akan kembali padamu secepatnya."

"Hyung…" rengek Yuta, Taeyong hanya berbalik kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Yuta dan memeluknya.

"AKu ingin kau percaya padaku, aku ingin kau mengerti keadaanku, jika kau bisa melakukan itu, aku akan kembali padamu saat itu juga." Bisik Taeyong. Taeyong mencium puncak kepala Yuta dan pergi meninggalkannya. Yuta hanya bisa mnghela nafas. Mungkin benar kata-kata Taeyong, ia harus berubah. 'baiklah Yongie, aku akan berubah, tunggu aku.' Bathinnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! **

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, muter2, membingungkan dan apalah. beberapa hari ini, keluar kota dan blank ide,maaf kalau sangat jelek. Author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. #deepbow. maaf typo bertebaran. terima kasih mau membaca ff-ku.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rookies**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Jin Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Rumor mereka akan debut Agustus, kita doakan saja bersama.**

**Typo : Taeyong cedera pinggang ya, bukan punggung, saya salah menulis. maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter :**

**"AKu ingin kau percaya padaku, aku ingin kau mengerti keadaanku, jika kau bisa melakukan itu, aku akan kembali padamu saat itu juga." Bisik Taeyong. Taeyong mencium puncak kepala Yuta dan pergi meninggalkannya. Yuta hanya bisa mnghela nafas. Mungkin benar kata-kata Taeyong, ia harus berubah. 'baiklah Yongie, aku akan berubah, tunggu aku.' Bathinnya.**

**.**

**.**

**THE ROOKIES**

"Yuta!" panggil Johnny. Yuta pun menoleh, ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk berkemas.

"Iya hyung, ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada waktu? Apa kau sudah selesai berkemas?" tanya Johnny sambil melihat tas Yuta.

"Sudah hyung, ini aku hanya mengecek ulang. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita keluar sebentar?"

"Oh, oke." Yuta pun menuruti Johnny dan mereka pergi ke balkon.

**At Balkon**

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya Yuta sedikit bingung.

Johnny menghela nafas, kemudian ia memulai berbicara. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taeyong?"

"Ta-Taeyong hyung? Kami baik-baik saja hyung. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau masih menunggunya?"

"Menunggu?" Yuta menatap Johnny bingung, "Kami sedang berusaha memperbaiki diri. Ah lebih tepatnya aku yang sedang berusaha memperbaiki diriku menjadi lebih baik. Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa hanya kau yang berubah sedangkan Taeyong tidak? Kenapa harus kau yang memperbaiki dirimu menjadi lebih baik sedangkan Taeyong tidak. Harusnya kalian berdua bukan hanya kau. Taeyong juga bukan namja yang sempurna. Dia juga memiliki banyak kekurangan kan?"

"Hyung, aku semakin tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Kali ini buatlah dia yang membutuhkanmu jangan kau yang membutuhkan dia. aku ingin, dia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, aku ingin dia cemburu, aku ingin dia merasakan ketakutan kehilanganmu."

"Mworago? T-tapi h-hyung? B-bagaimana k-kalau dia malah semakin menjauhiku dan tidak akan pernah kembali padaku, aku sangat mencintainya hyung, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia."

Johnny memegang pundak Yuta dan menatapnya intens."Cinta sejati tahu dimana dia harus pulang. Percayalah padakku." Johnny menyakinkan Yuta. Yuta menelan ludahnya dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

.

.

**At Hotel Room**

Jaehyun terlihat tak bersemangat saat berkemas, Taeyong yang kebetulan satu kamar dengannya segera menghampirinya."Hei kau kenapa?" tanya Taeyong sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Jangan bohong, katakan padaku, ada apa?"

"Doyoung hyung."

"Doyoung? Dia kenapa?"

"Dia sudah bersama Hansol hyung."

"MWo? B-benarkah itu?" tanya Taeyong sedikit terkejut. Jaehyun mengangguk pelan. "Kau terlambat.." lagi-lagi dia mengangguk. Taeyong menghela nafas. "Bersabarlah, aku yakin kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik."

"Seharusnya aku lebih cepat mengatakan itu tapi ya sudah lah. Hyung kau juga, jangan sampai terlambat, atau kau akan menyesal sepertiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yuta hyung, sebelum hatinya berubah dan memilih yang lain, lebih baik kau segera mengajaknya kembali jika tidak dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, dia akan menungguku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri hyung, Yuta hyung juga hanya manusia biasa, dia juga memiliki hati dan kau menggantungkan hubungan kalian, tanpa tahu kejelasannya. Sewaktu-waktu jika ada orang lain yang memberikan cinta lebih besar darimu bukan tidak mungkin dia akan berpaling darimu meskipun awalnya dia menjaga janji untuk menunggumu. Jadi sebelum terlambat, lebih baik kau segera mengutarakan isi hatimu dan mengajaknya kembali menjalin hubungan." Ujar Jaehyun panjang lebar.

Taeyong memikirkan kata-kata Jaehyun dan itu memang tidak salah, hati Yuta bisa berpaling pada orang yang memberinya perhatian yang lebih darinya dan Taeyong tak memungkiri hal itu. Taeyong hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, berharap Yuta tidak berpaling darinya dan menunggunya hingga saat itu tiba.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka berangkat ke bandara Haneda untuk pulang ke Korea, dan selama perjalanan, Yuta terlihat lebih akrab dengan Johnny. Ia tak menyapa atau berbicara dengan Taeyong kecuali Taeyong yang menyapanya lebih dulu dan Yuta pun hanya menjawab seperlunya. Taeyong pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"See…! Johnny hyung lebih perhatian pada Yuta hyung, jadi kau tidak boleh marah jika suatu hari nanti Yuta hyung akan bersama Johnny hyung." Sindir Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Taeyong.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, aku tidak apa-apa."jawab Taeyong bohong.

"Jangan bohong, aku bisa lihat kau cemburu pada mereka, hyung."

"Aku tidak cemburu paboo."Taeyong pun mengambil ponselnya untuk menghindari Jaehyun.

"Benarkah?" goda Jaehyun.

"Hei-hei Jung Jaehyun jangan menggodaku. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau tidak cemburu melihat Hansol hyung dan Doyoung sedang bermesraan? Aku yakin kau pasti cemburu melihat mereka, benar kan?" balas Taeyong.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku hyung."

"Kau juga jangan memulai."

"Haiii…." Sapa Ten dan kemudian duduk di tengah-tengah Jaehyun dan Taeyong. "Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tsk!Kau ini suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang hyung." Balas Jaehyun sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa? aku kan datang baik-baik." Ucap Ten polos.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Ten. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merekam semuanya?" tanya Taeyong menengahi Ten dan Jaehyun.

"Sudah hyung, semua sudah beres."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Ayo kita bersiap."

"Oke!" mereka pun memeriksa barang mereka untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum mereka berangkat dan tak lama kemudian, mereka pun kembali ke Korea.

.

.

.

**At Rehearsal Room- 23.50 KST**

Taeyong berlatih sendiri setelah jam latihan resmi mereka berakhir. Ia melakukan improvisasi setelah melihat video DBSK-Mirotic. Namun ia tidak focus dan sering sekali melakukan kesalahan, Taeyong pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring dilantai, sambil menatap langit-langit ia kembali memikirkan masa lalu.

**Flashback on**

**Malam itu seusai latihan, Taeyong dan Yuta memutuskan untuk pulang terakhir karena mereka masih harus membereskan beberapa peralatan yang mereka pakai.**

**"Taeyongiee, kemarin aku melatih gerakan baru." Ujar Yuta pada Taeyong.**

**"Benarkah?" tanya Taeyong tak percaya.**

**"Hehemm, kau tidak percaya?"**

**"Coba buktikan." Yuta pun mulai gerakannya dan saat ditengah gerakan tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan pingsan. Taeyong pun panic dan ia berlari menghampiri Yuta yang pingsan.**

**"Yuta, hei kau kenapa? Yuta?" Taeyong menepuk pipi Yuta dan mengguncang tubuh Yuta tapi tak ada gerakan, "Yuta, hei baby. Yuta!" panggil Taeyong berkali-kali tapi Yuta tak kunjung bangun. "Jangan membuatku panic." Taeyong pun berpikir sejenak, "Nafas buatan. Apa mungkin jika aku memberinya nafas buatan dia akan bangun, baiklah, tidak ada salahnya aku coba." Taeyong pun memposisikan dirinya, ia memegang pipi Yuta dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta, saat akan memberi nafas buatan tiba-tiba, **

**"Yak tertipu…!" Yuta membuka matanya dan mengejutkan Taeyong yang hendak menciumnya.****Taeyong terkejut, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Yuta dengan wajah yang memerah malu, **

**"Hayoo kau ingin menciumku kan? Hayoo…" goda Yuta yang kemudian bangun sambil tertawa dengan memegang perutnya.**

**"Yak, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau membuatku panic tau." Balas Taeyong sedikit marah. Ia pun memunggungi Yuta.**

**"Taeyongiee…" panggil Yuta, " Yongiee, jangan marah, hei aku minta maaf." Yuta merengek, Taeyong masih terlihat marah dan enggan menjawab Yuta. sekarang gantian Yuta yang terlihat bingung. "Yongiee maafkan aku, iya aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf." Yuta mendekati Taeyong yang memunggunginya. "Maafkan aku. Jangan marah." Yuta pun menunduk dan menyesal**

**Tiba-tiba, GREP! Taeyong berbalik dan menangkap kedua lengan Yuta kemudian menjatuhkan Yuta dan menindihnya.**

**"Hei-hei Yongiee apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yuta bingung.**

**"Sekarang kau yang kena tipu." Balas Taeyong jahil.**

**"Yak kau ini, menyebalkan." Decak Yuta kesal, "Menyebalkan! huhh" Taeyong hanya terkekeh melihat Yuta mempuotkan bibirnya.**

**"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau ingin kucium ya?" mendadak Yuta terdiam, ia tidak mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Taeyong tersenyum dan menatap Yuta. Yuta pun terlihat salah tingkah. Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta dan…**

**Flashback off**

Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia entah kenapa ia malah teringat kenangannya bersama Yuta diruang latihan itu. Ia memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

CKLEK! Taeyong menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. betapa terkejutnya dia saat ia melihat seseorang yang datang malam itu.

"Karin, kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari? Malam-malam begini?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"AKu menyelinap." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Mworago? Nanti kalau ada yang melihat, aku bisa kena masalah Karin."ucap Taeyong takut.

"Tidak akan, sekarang aku punya akses penuh ke SM. Aku parkir di basement, dan kau bisa bersembunyi di dalam mobil saat kita keluar."

"Tapi, a-aku belum selesai latihannya."

"Latihan resmi sudah selesai jam 10.30 tadi Taeyong. sekarang kau berada diluar jam resmi kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku yakin kau pasti suka dan aku yakin kau akan gunakan tempat itu untuk makan malam romantis dengan Yuta."

"A-apa maksudmu?"Karin menarik Taeyong dan mengajaknya keluar. Mereka keluar melewati jalan rahasia, bukan jalan keluar biasa.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari gedung SM, Karin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hanya butuh 10 menit sebelum sampai di tempat yang dituju.

.

"Apartemenmu disebelah kan?" tanya Taeyong saat Karin membawanya masuk gedung di sebelah apartemennya. Karin tak menjawab, ia membawa Taeyong masuk lift dan pergi ke rooftop.

**At Rooftop!**

"Tadaa…" Karin menunjukkan pemandangan di rooftop gedung sebelah apartemennya. "Bagus kan? Kau bisa melihat kota Seoul dari sini dan kau juga bisa melihat Seoul Tower. Gedung sebelah apartemenku, setiap malam, lampu hiasnya akan berpedar, berwarna-warni. Air mancur itu, akan bergerak saat malam, kalau dilihat dari sini, akan terlihat 100 x lebih indah." Karin menunjukkan satu persatu tempat yang ia jelaskan pada Taeyong.

"Wow, darimana kau dapat view seperti ini Karin?" tanya Taeyong takjub.

"Aku mencarinya beberapa hari ini dan Menemukannya saat kau di Jepang."

"Karin, kau.."Taeyong kehilangan kata-katanya

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar sahabatku bisa bahagia. Ajak Yuta kemari, dia pasti suka."

"Ne-ne, aku akan mengajaknya kemari."

"Manager gedung ini ternyata sahabat Appa-ku jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku punya akses penuh untuk keluar masuk kemari." Lanjut Karin.

Taeyong tersenyum, "Terima kasih Karin, terima kasih."ucap Taeyong, ia menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari gedung itu bersama Karin sambil merencanakan sesuatu untuk Yuta.

.

.

.

**At Rehearsal Room**

Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Jaehyun dan Hansol berlatih dance dengan Sunbae mereka TVXQ. Kebetulan saat itu Yunho dan Changmin sedang tidak ada jadwal jadi ia berinisiatif melatih para Rookies.

"Selamat pagi semua.." sapa Yunho.

"Pagi Yunho Sunbaenim,.." jawab mereka serempak.

"Pagi ini, kita akan berlatih dance bersama-sama. Kalian tidak keberatan kan? Sekalian latihan untuk persiapan debut kalian nanti."

"Tentu saja tidak Yunho sunbaenim, kami menunggu kesempatan untuk berlatih bersama anda dan Changmin sunbaenim." Jawab Johnny.

"Oke, kita akan latihan dance apa? Kalian yang memilih sendiri, kami akan mengikuti kalian."

"Maximum." –Jaehyun.

"Catch Me!" – Ten.

"Keep Your Head Down!" –Johnny.

"Mirotic." –Doyoung.

"Purple Line."-Johnny.

"B-U-T..!"-Taeyong

"Oke-oke, satu persatu. Bagaimana kalau Catch Me lebih dahulu, baru B-U-T, Maximum, KYHD, Purple Line dan Mirotic." Yunho menyela mereka.

"Nde sunbaenim." Jawab mereka bersama.

"Oke, sekarang, kalian bentuk kelompok, masing-masing berisi 2 orang, sisanya nanti akan berpasangan denganku atau Changmin sebagai lead. Mengerti?" Yunho memberi instruksi.

"Nde sunbaenim." Jawab mereka bersama.

"Aku dan Changmin akan mengawasi kalian bergantian. Ayo mulai bentuk kelompok." Plok-plok-plok Yunho mulai memberi apa-apa dan mereka pun mulai mencari pasangan masing-masing.

Yuta memilih bersama Johnny, Ten-Jaehyun, Doyoung dengan Hansol dan terakhir yang tidak memiliki pasangan adalah Taeyong. Taeyong melongo karena ia sendirian dan lebih terkejut lagi karena Yuta dengan cepat memilih Johnny, biasanya ia akan menunggu hingga seseorang mengajaknya tapi kali ini Yuta berinisiatif sendiri memilih Johnny tanpa menoleh ke Taeyong sama sekali. Taeyong lagi-lagi hanya bisa melihat kedekatan Yuta dengan Johnny yang membuatnya cemburu.

"Oke, kelompok sudah terbentuk. Taeyong kemari, kau akan berpasangan dengan Changmin lebih dahulu." Taeyong mengangguk, ia menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian maju sejajar dengan Changmin.

"Jangan takut," Changmin menenangkan Taeyong yang gugup. "Disini, kau jadi aku dan aku yang jadi Yunho. Kau bergerak setelahku, mengerti?"

"Ne Sunbae."

"Oke kita mulai." Ajak Changmin.

"Allright.. semua bersiap di posisi masing-masing." Perintah Yunho.

**NP : TVXQ - Catch Me**

Mereka pun mulai menirukan dance TVXQ dari video yang diputar Yunho. Changmin dan Taeyong memulai dance-nya.

"Taeyong perhatikan Changmin. Yang lain jangan terlalu rapat."

**_(CM) Catch Me, Girl! _**

"Doyoung kepalkan tanganmu."

**_(TY) Catch Me Now! _**

**_(CM) (Catch me if you wanna)-3x_**

"Yuta maju sedikit,Ten pertahankan posisimu."

**_(TY)(Catch me if you wanna)_****_ C-C-C-C-Catch me if you…_**

"Taeyong, perhatikan part-mu." Yunho memberi instruksi. "Yang lainnya juga, Johnny mundur 1 langkah." Yunho berkeliling mengawasi mereka.

**_(CM) han beon dan hanbeondo ggeutkkaji_****_/naege mameul yeonjeok eobseo/nan machi byeogeul bogo seon deuthan gibuniya /geugeo aratni? _**

"Hansol, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jaehyun. Doyoung mundur sedikit."

**_(TY) gyeote itjiman deo werowojil ppun_****_/Tonight Tonight Tonight/ _**"Taeyong bungkuk-kan badanmu sedikit lagi." / **_neol gidaryeotjiman igeon jom aniya/ijen neol ddeonanda _**

**_(CM) gajima han madil mothanda i baboga _**"Taeyong luruskan kakimu, ikuti gerakan Changmin. Hansol-Johnny besiap menahan Changmin. Jaehyun-Doyoung, angkat Taeyong"

**_(TY) naega wae… i baboman bwasseulkka? cham motnan neol_**

**_(CM&amp;TY) Baby Catch Me. Catch Me._****_/Catch Me, Girl, Tonight./ddeona beorigi jeone (I'm serious I'm serious)/_** "Taeyong rileks, jangan terlalu tegang."/**_nareul jabgo makgo ulgo ddaerigo/iyureul malhaejwotdamyeon (I'm serious I'm serious) _**"Ten kau terlambat 1 detik, hati-hati."

**_(CM) o,… moreugetda neoui mame_****_/naega gipi isseowatneunji ddo, aninji _**"Taeyong, lebarkan sedikit kakimu."

**_(TY) geuge gunggeumhae jichyeobeorigi_****_/jeone malhaejwo malhaejwo daedabhae_**

"Yuta, angkat tanganmu keatas sedikit lagi."

**_(TY) siganeun neol geureohge mukkeo dulgeoya_****_/jigeum geu jarie_**

**_(CM) nareul bonaejima huhwehage dwae (CM&amp;TY) miryeon jom ddeoljima (Yeah~)_**

**_(CM&amp;TY) gajima han madil mothanda i baboga (Baby...)_**

"Bagus, pertahankah ritme kalian."

**_(TY) naega wae i baboman bwasseulkka? cham motnan neol_****_ (TY) handongan naegen neoman gadeuk chan gibun/cham manhi haengbokhaetdeon gieogi na_**

**_(CM) nugudo namankeum gidaryeojul sarameun_****_/No! eobtdaneun geol neon itjima_**

**_(TY) Yeah~…._**

"Jangan sampai terpleset. Perhatikan langkah kalian"

**_(CM) aewonhaejugil barae nan gidarilge_****_/ijenajeojena nal ddeonajima/mallago malhae_**

"Taeyong, Pegang lengan Changmin."

**_(TY) neomu neuryeo, ni mameul jeonghal ddaeggaji_****_/neoman bonda nan dodaeche … wae_**

**_(CM) aewonhaejugil barae nan gidarilge_****_/ijenajeojena nal ddeonajima, mallago malhae_**

**_(TY) babo naega wae neoreul saranghaetgetni?_****_/neo bakke eobseo dodaeche …. wae? Oh….._**

"Ten-Yuta-Doyoung bersiap, Jaehyun-Johnny-Hansol kalian juga. Mungkin ini agak sedikit berat untuk kalian." / "Yaaa, great job."

**_(CM) gajima han madil mothanda i baboga_**

**_(TY) naega wae i baboman bwasseulkka? cham motnan neol_**

**_(CM&amp;TY)Baby Catch Me. Catch Me._****_/Catch Me, Girl, Tonight./ddeona beorigi jeone (I'm serious I'm serious)_**

**_nareul jabgo makgo ulgo ddaerigo_****_/iyureul malhaejwotdamyeon (I'm serious I'm serious)_**

**_(CM) (Catch Me. If you wanna)_**

"Hentakkan kaki kalian. Yakk!"

**_(TY) (Catch Me. If you wanna) _****_/C-C-C-C-Catch me if you…_**

"Yeahh.. bagus." Plok-plok-plok, Yunho memberi aplaus pada mereka setelah lagu berakhir. "Kalian Hebat. Taeyong jangan terlalu tegang. Rileks." Taeyong membungkuk meminta maaf."Ne Yunho sunbaenim. Akan saya usahakan lagi."

PUK! Changmin menepuk bahu Taeyong, "Beberapa kali latihan, kau akan menguasai dance ini. Rileks.."

"Terima kasih Changmin Sunbaenim."

"Kita ulangi sekali lagi, baru setelah itu kita ganti lagu. Kali ini aku yang menggantikan part yang Changmin lakukan sebelumnya, dan Changmin yang akan mengawasi kali ini."

"Ne sunbaenim."jawab mereka serempak.

"Tolong bersabar, nanti mungkin agak sedikit berat." Ucap Yunho pada Johnny-Hansol dan Jaehyun dengan sedikit senyum nakal. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Dan mereka pun mulai latihan kembali.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam latihan, akhirnya mereka beristirahat. Taeyong merebahkan dirinya di lantai karena dirinya adalah lead jadi dance kali ini, sedikit ekstra keras untuknya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Saat ia menoleh kesamping, tak sengaja ia melihat Yuta membawakan minuman untuk Johnny. DEG! Hatinya sedikit berdesir, sepertinya ia cemburu, biasanya ia-lah yang dibawakan Yuta minuman tapi kali ini Yuta membawakannya untuk Johnny.

Taeyong pun memutuskan untuk menghindar dan melihat langit-langit ruang latihan sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia merasakan pipinya dingin, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Changmin menempelkan minuman kaleng yang dingin pada Taeyong.

"Changmin sunbaenim." Taeyong pun segera bangun.

"Wow-wow-wow, santai. Kenapa kau bangun?istirahatlah." Changmin menenangkan Taeyong.

"T-Tidak a-apa-apa Sunbaenim, hanya terkejut saja."

"Maafkan aku mengagetkanmu, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini, kulihat kau belum minum dari tadi." Changmin menyodorkan minuman yang ia bawa pada Taeyong, Taeyong pun menerimanya dengan sedikit sungkan. "Ambillah, aku tidak meracuninya."

"Sunbaenim bisa saja, tidak mungkin Sunbae meracuni minumanku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu padamu Changmin sunbaenim."

"Apa yang tadi kau lihat?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Maksud Changmin Sunbae apa?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Yuta. apa kau melihat Yuta tadi?"

"Y-Ye? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku mendengar kau dan Yuta menjalin hubungan?" tanya Changmin sambil menegak minumannya.

"K-kami sudah putus Sunbae, kami hanya bersahabat sekarang."

"BEnarkah itu?"

"Ne, itu benar. Kenapa Sunbae bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya kau masih menyukainya, aku bisa melihatnya. kau cemburu kan melihatnye dekat dengan Johnny?"

"Su-Sunbaenim, a-aku.."Taeyong terlihat bingung saat Changmin men-skak-mat dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja jika kau masih menyukainya, katakan saja. daripada terlambat." Saran Changmin. "Apa Jaehyun menyukai salah satu dari mereka, Doyoung/Hansol?"

"AH itu, Jaehyun menyukai Doyoung, tapi Doyoung sudah bersama Hansol hyung. Dia terlambat mengatakannya."

"Ya, bisa aku lihat, Jaehyun menatap mereka berdua intens sekali. Kau harus belajar dari Jaehyun."

"Ne Sunbae, terima kasih."

"Dance-mu makin berkembang, kalau ada kesempatan aku ingin kau menjadi backdancer ku. Bukankah dari dulu kalian ini backdancer-nya Shinee, aku ingin kalian juga merasakan pengalaman lain. Apa kalian mau?"

"B-benarkah itu Changmin sunbae?" tanya Taeyong dengan mata berbinar.

"AKu akan bicara dulu dengan Yunho hyung. Aku yakin dia akan setuju."

"Terima kasih Changmin Sunbae, terima kasih."ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Yang penting kalian yang rajin berlatihnya."

"Ne, kami akan berusaha." Changmin mengacak-acak rambut Taeyong.

"Ayo kita berlatih lagi. tapi kita berdua saja."

"Ne.." Changmin mengajak Taeyong berlatih lagi, tapi kali ini hanya berdua karena yang lain masih terlihat lelah.

"B-U-T.. kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Terserah Sunbae saja."

"Kau ambil part-ku, dan aku part-nya Yunho hyung."

"Siap Sunbae." NP : B-U-T, Taeyong mengambil part milik Changmin dan Changmin menggantikan part Yunho.

Taeyong memulai part yang dibawakan Changmin, member yang lain hanya melongo melihat Taeyong begitu cool saat menyanyikan lagu itu ditambah posisi-nya sebagai lead dance membuat tubuhnya lentur dan mengikuti irama.

"What? Itu Taeyong?" tanya Hansol melongo.

"Changmin sunbae kerennnn…" puji Ten.

"Changmin Sunbae perhatian sekali pada Taeyong hyung, aku jadi iri." Ucap Jaehyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Melihat hoobae-nya terlihat kesal, Yunho mendekati Jaehyun.

"Mau berlatih bersamaku? Berdua seperti mereka?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaehyun sedikit terlonjak, ia terkejut karena melihat Yunho sudah ada di dekatnya.

"M-Maksud Yunho sunbaenim apa?" tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"Seperti mereka, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja sunbae, tentu saja aku mau."

"Baiklah , setelah mereka selesai giliran kita." Jaehyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Yang lain hanya bisa cengo melihat Yunho meminta Jaehyun berduet dengannya.

.

.

**At Dorm**

BRUK! Ten menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tanpa sempat mengganti bajunya, "Duh badanku…" keluhnya dalam posisi telungkup.

"Hei, mandi dulu hyung, baru tidur dasar jorok!" Jaehyun memperingatkan Ten.

"AKu capek Jae, nanti saja mandinya." tolak Ten.

"Habis mandi langsung tidur."

"Iya, nanti. Dasar cerewet!"

"Yak awas saja kau hyung nanti kau dimarahi Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun meninggalkan Ten yang masih dalam posisi telungkupnya.

.

"Kau hebat sekali Tae, sejak awal latihan kau jadi lead bersama Yunho dan Changmin sunbaenim, aku jadi iri." Ujar Hansol.

"Aku tegang sekali tadi, apalagi pas dance B-U-T, aku takut mengecewakan Changmin Sunbae."

"Kau keren sekali tadi." Tambah Doyoung. "Apalagi pas part solo-mu itu. Aku yakin para yeoja akan menjerit saat melihat hal itu."

"Mereka memang keren apalagi saat.." snif-snif.. Taeyong menghentikan bicaranya dan mencium sesuatu yang agak menyengat untuknya, "Bau apa ini?"

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Doyoung melihat Taeyong berhenti mendadak. Dan tiba-tiba, "Yak, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul," Doyoung dan Hansol cengo mendengar Taeyong memanggil nama lengkap Ten. "Bangun….kenapa kau langsung tidur di Sofa tanpa mandi. Kau tidak tahu badanmu penuh dengan kuman. Aku baru saja membersihkan sofanya tadi pagi."

"Heumm…Hyung kau berisik sekali, aku capek hyung. Nanti saja aku mandinya." Jawab Ten dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus mandi atau ku seret kau ke kamar mandi." Ancam Taeyong.

"Yakin kau mau menyeretku ke kamar mandi, memegang tubuhku yang banyak kumannya ini." Goda Ten. Taeyong mengeryit mendengar kata-kata kuman.

"Bukan aku tapi Hansol hyung dan Doyoung yang akan menyeretmu. Kalau perlu ku panggilkan keamanan untuk menyeretmu." Doyoung dan Hansol terkejut namanya diikut-ikutkan.

"Hei, kenapa harus kami?" tanya Doyoung bingung.

"Karena kalian tidak bermasalah dengan Kuman, tapi aku, aku bisa gatal-gatal kalau menyentuh Ten yang belum mandi."

"Tidak usah berlebihan hyung, iya-iya aku bangun." Dengan malas-malasan Ten pun bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum masuk kamar mandi ia melempar kaos kaki yang lupa ia lepas dan mendarat tepat di tangan Taeyong.

PUK! Taeyong terkejut dengan benda yang mendarat mulus di tanganya."YAK! Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.. apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hansol menarik Doyoung menjauh dari Taeyong sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! **

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, muter2, membingungkan dan apalah. beberapa minggu ini blank ide, gak ada mood n apalah sulit dijelaskan. penyakit malasnya kumat saudara-saudara,maaf kalau sangat jelek. Author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. #deepbow. maaf typo bertebaran. terima kasih mau membaca ff-ku.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rookies**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Jin Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Typo : Taeyong cedera pinggang ya, bukan punggung, saya salah menulis. maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini ada pemotretan untuk web baru Rookies. Mereka berangkat pagi menuju studio dan mempersiapkan diri. Taeyong masih dengan style cool prince-nya, mengancingkan kemejanya serta sedikit merapikan rambutnya sebelum masuk gilirannya.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Yuta sedang bercanda dengan Johnny, akhir-akhir ini Yuta terlihat menjauhinya dan jarang bicara dengannya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis walaupun hatinya sedikit cemburu tapi ia bisa apa, mungkin ini yang Yuta rasakan jika melihat dia bersama namja atau yeoja lain.

"Taeyong giliranmu." Panggil Noona Stylish.

"Ah iya." Taeyong pun segera menuju tempat pemotretan.

Ia melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan beberapa pose dan semua berjalan lancar tanpa halangan. Taeyong benar-benar terlihat tampan.

Diam-diam Yuta memperhatikan Taeyong, ia tersenyum dan terpesona dengan ketampanan Taeyong yang menurutnya sangat alami itu. "Aku merindukanmu Yongie.." gumamnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai pemotretan, jadwal mereka kosong dan mereka bebas melakukan apa saja. Ten-Jaehyun-Johnny memilih untuk belanja, Hansol-Doyoung-Yuta memilih beristirahat di dorm, sedangkan Taeyong, ia mendapat pesan dari Karin untuk menemuinya.

.

"Dorm sepi sekali, kemana yang lain?" tanya Yuta sesaat setelah ia selesai mandi.

"Ten, Jaehyun dan Johnny, mereka sedang belanja." Jawab Hansol sambil menonton TV.

"Taeyong hyung?"

"Tidak tahu, dia bilang ada urusan di luar." Jawab Hansol sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa dia pergi ke rumah Karin?"

"Mungkin saja, tadi dia sempat menerima telepon, mungkin itu dari Karin." Jawabnya tanpa melihat Yuta.

"Makanan datang…" seru Doyoung, ia baru saja memasak dan setelah selesai, ia membawanya ke ruang TV untuk dimakan bersama. "Hei ada apa? Kenapa kau berdiri saja hyung?"tanya Doyoung yang melihat Yuta berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Chagiya, apa kau tahu dimana Taeyong?" tanya Hansol pada namjachingunya.

"Taeyong hyung? Oh dia pergi menemui Karin. Mungkin pulang agak malam."

"Ada urusan apa dia dirumah Karin?"tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, dia tidak bilang." Yuta pun merasa kecewa dengan jawaban mereka berdua tapi ia tak mungkin bertanya langsung pada Taeyong.

"Aku keluar sebentar hyung. Tidak akan lama."ucap Yuta pada Hansol.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hansol.

"Ada yang ingin ku beli."

"Oh baiklah… hati-hati…" Yuta pun meninggalkan Hansol dan Doyoung tak lupa memakai masker dan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya . Ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

Saat ia berjalan melewati toko perhiasan, ia melihat Taeyong dengan Karin sedang memilih perhiasan. Yuta berhenti sejenak dan mengamati mereka. Karin begitu senang saat menunjukkan cincin yang ia pilih pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia juga suka cincin pilihan Karin.

Yuta menggigit bibirnya, ia menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar. Cukup! Ia tak mau melihat lagi, akhirnya dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yuta duduk ditaman dengan tangis yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia merasa sudah tidak harapan lagi, semua usahanya dengan Johnny tak membuahkan hasil. Taeyong sudah berpaling pada Karin dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Apa kau masih memegang janjimu untuk kembali padaku Yongie? Apa ini saatnya aku untuk menyerah?" bathin Yuta dalam tangisnya.

.

.

Malam Hari saat makan malam, Taeyong terlihat begitu senang, berbanding terbalik dengan Yuta, yang hatinya kacau.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Ten bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya senang saja." jawab Taeyong sambil memakan kimchinya.

"Kau tadi pergi kemana? Kenapa pas aku pulang dari belanja, kau tidak ada?"

"Aku menemani Karin membeli cincin."

"Siapa yang bayar? Kau atau dia?"

"Dia…" jawabnya singkat.

"Loh bukan kau yang membayarnya?" tanya Ten bingung.

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang ingin beli kan dia, aku hanya menemaninya."jawab Taeyong santai.

"Bukannya kalian berpacaran ya?" tanya Ten polos, / "Uhukk!" Yuta tersedak karena terkejut. Taeyong pun tak kalah terkejutnya, ia sempat menyemburkan air yang ia minum dan tak sengaja menyiprat ke Jaehyun.

"Tae hyung, akkhh kau ini. Jorok hyung." Seru Jaehyun sambil mengambil tissue dan membersihkan lengannya.

"Yuta Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Doyoung yang ada disamping Yuta. Ia segera menyodorkan minuman pada Yuta dan Yuta pun segera meminumnya.

"Kalau bicara jangan sembarang, aku dan Karin hanya bersahabat." Jelas Taeyong.

"Lagian, akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersamanya, ku kira kau pacaran dengannya."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku dan Karin hanya bersahabat. Harus kujelaskan berapa kali agar kalian percaya." Ujar Taeyong agak kesal.

"Ya maaf hyung." Ucap Ten menyesal. Yuta masih sedikit terbatuk. Taeyong pun khawatir pada Yuta dan hendak menanyakan keadaannya, "Yu.." Panggil Taeyong namun… "Yuta kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Johnny lebih dulu. Yuta mengangguk, ia menetralkan pernafasannya.

"AKu tidak apa-apa hyung hanya tersedak saja." jawab Yuta pada Johnny.

"Hati-hati.."ucap Johnny khawatir.

"Ne hyung, terima kasih." Yuta melirik Taeyong sebentar, terlihat Taeyong hanya tersenyum tipis dan tak berkata apa-apa kemudian Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Yuta hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia merasa Taeyong tak perhatian lagi padanya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya - At SM Building**

Selesai latihan, Yuta berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil tas dan pulang. Saat ia membuka lokernya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas jatuh dan ia segera menangkapnya. Kemudian ia membaca isinya.

**Invitation Letter**

**Dear : My Yuta**

**I want to tell you something. You must come. Tonight, World Hotel,at Rooftop – 7.00 KST**

**Don't be late!**

**Taeyong-ie!**

**P.S : Wear the best clothes.**

Yuta tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia terima, ia menerima undangan dari Taeyong. Taeyong mengajaknya bertemu, bukankah itu sama dengan kencan. Yuta melonjak kegirangan, ia menahan untuk tidak berteriak tapi sungguh ia sangat senang dengan surat yang ia terima dari Taeyong.

"Aku akan membeli baju baru. Baju terbaik untuk bertemu dengan Yongie…" Yuta mengemasi barang-barang-nya dan bergegas berhenti di sebuah toko baju dan membeli baju yang menurutnya cocok ia pakai nanti malam untuk menemui Taeyong.

Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil menuju dorm. Saat ia akan menyebrang, ia melihat Taeyong berdiri di seberang jalan tapi tak melihatnya, Yuta ingin menemuinya karena hari ini Taeyong libur jadi mereka tidak bertemu.

"Yongie..!" panggil Yuta namun tak terdengar oleh Taeyong. Taeyong terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang dan tak berapa lama kemudian seseorang menutup mata Taeyong. dan ya si pelaku adalah Karin. Taeyong begitu senang sekali saat Karin datang. mereka terlihat sedang berbincang seru dan tiba-tiba Taeyong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan ia perlihatkan pada Karin. Karin mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, ia senang sekali melihat benda yang ada di dalamnya dan kemudian ia memeluk Taeyong.

BRUK! Tas belanja yang Yuta beli terjatuh, tiba-tiba airmatanya menetes. "Jadi nanti malam kau ingin mengatakan padaku kalau kau dan Karin berpacaran?" bathinnya. Yuta pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan tak menghiraukan tas belanjanya. Hatinya sakit, teramat sakit melihat kemesraan Taeyong dan Karin.

.

.

**Hotel World, jam 7 malam**

Taeyong sudah menunggu di rooftop. Dia menyiapkan candle light dinner yang romantis dan barang yang ingin ia berikan pada Yuta.

PING! Ada pesan masuk, Taeyong segera membukanya, dan itu dari Karin. "SEMANGAT!" Taeyong hanya tersenyum kemudian ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya.

.

Yuta tak mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak ia pulang 2 jam lalu. ia melihat jam dinding, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tapi ia tak mau bangun dan menemui Taeyong. ia tak mau menemuinya daripada nanti ia sakit hati.

.

**Pukul 9 malam, **

Taeyong masih setia menunggu. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Yuta namun ia tetap menunggu, mungkin Yuta ada latihan ekstra hingga membuatnya terlambat. Karin berulang kali mengirim pesan pada Taeyong menanyakan apakah Yuta sudah datang tapi jawabannya sama belum datang, hal itu membuat Karin khawatir.

.

"Hyung, kau mau ikut kami keluar, aku dan Jaehyun akan membeli camilan." Tanya Ten pada Yuta.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh baiklah. Eh hyung apa kau tahu dimana Taeyong hyung? Sejak tadi siang aku tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Oh ya sudah, aku pergi dulu hyung." Pamit Ten. Yuta hanya membalas dengan deheman. BLAM! Pintu tertutup, Yuta menghela nafas dan kemudian ia melihat jam dinding, Pukul 9 lebih 15 menit. ia hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali lagi.

.

Pukul 11.30 malam, Yuta tak kunjung datang dan mendadak hujan turun. Taeyong terlihat bingung, ia menutupi makanan yang ia pesan dengan jasnya. Tubuhnya pun basah karena hujan tapi ia tak bergeming, ia tetap menunggu.

.

Di apartemen, Karin mulai khawatir, hujan mulai turun dan Taeyong tak memberinya kabar sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Taeyong. Karin bersiap-siap, ia mengambil jaket dan payung kemudian ia membuka pintu dan "Surprise…!" seru seorang namja dengan membawa boneka dan bunga lily favorit Karin.

"Sayang, kau-kau.. kapan kau kembali?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Baru saja tiba dan aku langsung kemari. Hujan diluar deras sekali. Heh Kau mau kemana?"

"Nanti saja aku ceritanya, bisakah kau ikut aku sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku letakkan ini di dalam dulu."

"Oke, cepat ya." Namja itu menaruh boneka dan bunga ke dalam rumah kemudian menyusul Karin.

.

Yuta mendengar kilat menyambar, ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat jam lagi, pukul 00.01 dan belum ada tanda-tanda Taeyong pulang. 'Apa mungkin Taeyong menginap di rumah Karin?' bathinnya. Ia mengacuhkannya. 'Apa peduliku? Untuk apa aku peduli pada namja yang melanggar janjinya dan membuatku menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.' Bathinnya marah.

.

CKLEK! "TAEYONG!" seru Karin saat melihat Taeyong pingsan dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Ia berlari menghampiri Taeyong. "Taeyong bangun.. Taeyong..Sayang tolong aku."pinta Karin.

Namja itu menghampiri Karin dan membantunya mengangkat Taeyong, "Bawa dia ke apartemen kita, aku akan mengurus sesuatu sebentar setelah itu aku akan pulang. Tunggu aku dirumah. Please!"

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama."

"Ne, kau tenang saja." Namja itu membawa Taeyong lebih dulu sedangkan Karin mengambil sesuatu di meja dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK! Karin mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, ia juga membunyikan bel hingga membuat gaduh.

"Aduh siapa sih malam-malam begini bertamu. Berisik lagi!" Ucap Jaehyun sebal, dengan langkah malas ia menuju pintu dan membukanya

CKLEK! "ADuh kau ini bisa tenang tidak…"ucapnya begitu membuka pintu.

"Dimana Yuta? dimana dia?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Loh, k-kau Karin kan? Ada apa malam-malam begini datang kemari? Bajumu juga basah semua?" tanya Jaehyun mengamati Karin dari atas hingga bawah yang basah kuyup.

"Dimana dia? kalau kau tidak katakan, aku akan masuk dan mencarinya.." saat Karin akan masuk, ia dihalangi Jaehyun..

"HEi Wow-wow-wow, kau tidak boleh masuk. Ada perlu apa dengan Yuta hyung? Kau tidak boleh sembarangan masuk."

"kalau kau tak izinkan aku masuk, aku akan berteriak. YUTA! DIMANA KAU? YUTA!" panggil Karin namun Jaehyun segera menutup mulut Karin dengan tangannya.

"Hei jangan teriak, mereka semua sudah tidur.." Karin menepis tangan Jaehyun dan terus memanggil Yuta. "Hei jangan berisik, aduh kau ini kenapa sih.." Jaehyun bingung bagaimana menenangkan Karin, satu persatu member keluar, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa malam-malam ribut sekali?" tanya Johnny yang lebih dulu keluar, diikuti, Hansol, Ten dan Doyoung.

"A-aku tidak tahu Hyung, Karin menerobos masuk." Jawab Jaehyun sedikit ketakutan karena tidak bisa menenangkan Karin.

"Dimana Yuta? aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Johnny dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini urusanku juga karena kau masuk dorm ini tanpa izin. Aku bisa memanggil keamanan kemari dan menyeretmu keluar." Ujar Johnny marah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuta tiba-tiba, ia datang terakhir. Ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kemana saja kau? Berani sekali kau tidak datang saat Taeyong memintamu menemuinya. Dia sudah menunggu-mu selama 5 jam dan kau dengan enaknya tidur." Ucap Karin emosi.

"A-apa? Dia menungguku?" tanya Yuta bingung.

"Kau ini tidak tahu apa pura-pura tidak tahu? Kau sudah menerima surat dari Taeyong untuk menemuinya di Hotel World kan? Kenapa kau tidak datang? dia menunggumu, kau kira dia hanya bercanda." Para member Rookies selain Yuta juga bingung dengan kata-kata Karin. Ten lebih bingung lagi karena setahu dia Taeyong mengirim pesan tidak pulang karena ada urusan, tidak tahunya membuat acara untuk Yuta.

"B-Bu-Bukankah itu acara kalian?"

"Acaraku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin gantian bingung.

"Bu-bukankah kalian berpacaran?"

"Berpacaran?" Karin bertanya balik pada Yuta, ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau bodoh Yuta."

"DIAM KAU, BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAKAN YUTA BODOH." Ucap Johnny tak terima.

"Ya dia memang bodoh, apa kau dia pernah bertanya pada Taeyong bagaimana statusku sekarang? Kau, kalian ingin tahu statusku saat ini?" Karin memberi jeda,"Aku sudah menikah, dan orang yang kunikahi bernama Park Yoo Kang, kau bisa memanggilnya Julian. Kau tidak tahu? kau tidak tahu statusku kan?"

"A-a-apa?" tanya Yuta tergagap, ia mulai menangis. Member yang lain hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Taeyong dekat denganku? Kau ingin tahu?" Karin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan ia tunjukkan pada Yuta. "Ini, karena ini." Karin melemparnya hingga jatuh di depan Yuta dan isinya berserakan, sebuah gelang couple yang begitu indah tergeletak begitu saja. "Apa kau tahu, Taeyong sengaja memesan itu sejak beberapa minggu lalu untuk dia berikan padamu saat ia mengutarakan untuk kembali padamu. Kami sering bersama karena dia memesan ini dan merencakan candle light dinner bersamamu. Tapi kau, akh… Apa Taeyong tidak pernah menjelaskan bahwa kami hanya bersahabat. Meskipun dulu saat SMP dia pernah menyukaiku tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah memiliki suami. Pernahkah kau bertanya pada Taeyong bagaimana hubungan kami? Pernahkah?" YUta hanya terdiam sambil menangis.

"Tidak pernah kan… itu karena kau bodoh. Taeyong hanya ingin kau percaya padanya, dia tidak meminta hal lain darimu, sedikit pengertian darimu. Dia takut kehilanganmu karena kau mulai dekat Johnny jadi dia merencanakan candle light ini untuk megajakmu kembali menjalin hubungan, tapi karena kebodohanmu, semua rencana Taeyong berantakan. Dia hanya ingin kau mengurangi kecemburuanmu, Taeyong itu setia tidak mungkin ia selingkuh jika dia sudah memiliki orang yang dia sayang. Taeyong sahabatku, aku tahu bagaimana dia. kau tahu, Suamiku, dia memiliki sekretaris yang jauh lebih cantik dariku tapi aku percaya padanya begitu juga dia percaya padaku meskipun disini aku bersama Taeyong karena dia tahu kalau aku dan Taeyong hanya bersahabat, malah dia meminta Taeyong menjagaku selama aku disini dan kau.. aku tak percaya kau melakukan hal ini pada Taeyong."

"D-dimana Taeyong? apa dia masih disana? A-apa dia masih menungguku?" tanya Yuta tergagap. Airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu? Bukankah kau tidak peduli padanya."

"Dimana Taeyong, aku mohon katakan dimana dia?" Yuta memohon pada Karin.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana, aku kesana dia sudah tidak ada."

"Aku ingin minta maaf, aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

"Percuma, dia sudah pergi dan kau akan menyesal karena sudah melakukan ini padanya." Karin pun meninggalkan dorm Rookies dengan perasaan dongkol tapi setidaknya ia telah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

'Maafkan aku teman-teman, tapi saat ini lebih baik Taeyong jangan bertemu kalian dulu, biarkan dia istirahat. Maafkan aku Taeyong, maaf aku memarahi Yuta, aku hanya ingin dia tahu betapa besar cintamu padanya.' Bathin Karin sambil berlalu.

Yuta terduduk lemas, ia memungut gelang yang Karin jatuhkan dan medekapnya. Doyoung menenangkan Yuta sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam begitu juga dengan Johnny, ia menatap iba pada Yuta yang masih menangis di pelukan Doyoung.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! **

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, muter2, membingungkan dan semakin tidak masuk akal, ya namanya juga ff, jika berkenan silahkan baca kalau tidak silahkan di X. beberapa minggu ini blank ide, gak ada mood n apalah sulit dijelaskan. penyakit malasnya kumat saudara-saudara,maaf kalau sangat jelek. Author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. #deepbow. maaf typo bertebaran. terima kasih mau membaca ff-ku. tolong jangan bash saya. terima kasih  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Rookies**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Ji Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Typo : Taeyong cedera pinggang ya, bukan punggung, saya salah menulis. maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**At Dorm**

Yuta masih setia menunggu Taeyong di ruang tamu sambil memegang gelang pemberian Taeyong. sesekali airmatanya mengalir tapi ia tak menangis seperti sebelumnya. Taeyong tak bisa dihubungi jadi ia hanya menunggu bisa menunggu kepulangan Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku, kalau saja aku mau bertanya padamu mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi." sesal Yuta.

"Hyung, tidurlah, ini sudah hampir pagi." Saran Ten yang masih setia menunggui menggeleng. "Nanti kalau Taeyong hyung pulang, aku bangunkan."

"AKu tidak mau, aku ingin menunggunya. Kau tidur saja."

"Tapi besok kita masih ada latihan hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah, aku akan menunggu Taeyong pulang." Ten hanya bisa menghela nafas,

"Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu." Akhirnya Ten memutuskan untuk tidur dan meninggalkan Yuta yang menunggu Taeyong di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

**Morning at Karin's Apartement**

Taeyong membuka matanya perlahan, meskipun agak berat tapi ia mencobanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan ia merasa kalau itu bukan di dorm, tapi di kamar Karin setelah melihat foto Karin dengan Yoo Kang. Ia pun mencoba bangun, meskipun kepalanya masih agak nyeri namun ia berhasil berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Di luar ia melihat Karin sedang sarapan dengan Yoo Kang.

"Taeyong, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Yoo Kang yang melihatnya lebih dulu. Karin berbalik dan melihat Taeyong berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? apa masih pusing?" Taeyong hanya menggeleng. "Kemari, duduklah. Aku sudah membuat bubur untukmu." Taeyong tersenyum dan menghampiri pasangan itu. Karin pun menyodorkan bubur yang dia buat untuk Taeyong.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa? Sebagai sahabat, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pingsan disana, benar kan sayang?"

"Ne, semalam kau demam tinggi, jadi aku harus memangill dokter. Obatmu, jangan lupa diminum ya." Yoo Kang mengingatkan.

"Ne, terima kasih hyung."

"Kalau kau mau pulang biar kami antar nanti."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Oh iya Karin, apa kau menemukan gelangku? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Iya." Jawab Karin singkat.

"Lalu dimana sekarang?"

"Aku berikan pada yang seharusnya menerimanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yuta, aku memberikan gelang itu pada Yuta."

"Kau kemarin pergi ke dorm?"Karin mengangguk. "Lalu? apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taeyong sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak ada, hanya memberikan gelang itu dan pulang?"

"Kau tidak memarahi Yuta kan? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya kan?"

Karin menghela nafas."Sebaiknya kau bicara sendiri dengannya, aku tidak mau ikut campur. Kka! Makan buburmu setelah itu minum obat. Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena aku ingin berduaan dengan suamiku." Usir Karin tapi dengan nada bercanda.

"Ne, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, nanti aku malah jadi obat nyamuk untuk kalian." canda Taeyong di tengah sakitnya. Yoo Kang hanya tersenyum.

"Nah itu tahu." akhirnya Taeyong pun ikut mereka sarapan dan ia harus segera pulang karena hari ini ada latihan.

.

.

**At Dorm**

Hansol membantu Doyoung untuk menyiapkan sarapan, begitu juga dengan Ten dan Jaehyun. Sedangkan Johnny, ia mencoba menenangkan Yuta yang masih terlihat sedih, Yuta juga tidak tidur semalaman.

"Ayo kita sarapan, mereka sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Ajak Johnny. Yuta hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak hyung, aku mau menunggu Taeyong pulang."

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau akan sakit. Bagaimana kau bisa menunggu Taeyong kalau kau sakit. Ayolah, kau harus makan."

"Tapi hyung…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an, besok kita ada acara dan aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kau tidak makan karena menunggu Taeyong, aku yakin dia akan pulang. Hari ini jadwalnya latihan koreo dengan Super Junior sunbaenim." Johnny pun menyeret Yuta yang enggan sarapan ke meja makan dimana para Rookies sudah berkumpul.

"Hyung, kau harus makan ini. Sup ini enak sekali. Doyoung hyung yang buat sup ini." Ten menawarkan sup buatan Doyoung pada Yuta,Yuta hanya tersenyum sebentar kemudian ia kembali murung.

"Nanti Taeyong pasti akan pulang, kau tenang saja. lebih baik kau makan dulu." Timpal Hansol, "Chagiya tolong ambilkan Yuta sarapannya, sepertinya dia sedang enggan menggerakkan tangannya." Hansol meminta tolong pada Doyoung.

"Ne.." jawab Doyoung pada Hansol kemudian beralih ke Yuta, "Hyung kau mau apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah." Doyoung mengambil nasi dan sup untuk diberikan pada Yuta. "Sup ini baik untuk staminamu, makanlah, hari ini latihannya berat hyung." Yuta hanya mengangguk, dengan enggan ia pun memakan sarapannya.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati sarapannya, tiba-tiba CKLEK! "Aku pulang!" sapa Taeyong saat masuk dorm. Yuta yang semula sedang memainkan sarapannya tiba-tiba langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Taeyong masuk.

Taeyong memakai celana training, jaket,topi dan masker dengan membawa paper bag, yang berisi pakaiannya tadi malam.

"Taeyong/Tae hyung/Hyung!" panggil Yuta, Ten dan Jaehyun bersamaan namun yang lebih antusias adalah Yuta, ia bangkit dan menghampiri Taeyong yang masih berkutat untuk melepas sepatunya.

"Taeyong!" panggil Yuta. Taeyong mendongak, ia melihat Yuta tersenyum kearahnya walaupun matanya terlihat bengkak dan ada lingkaran hitam disana."Hai." Balas Taeyong singkat sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa baru pulang? Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Yuta antusias, dia tahu dia salah tapi dia mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung dirinya dan Taeyong.

"Aku menginap dirumah teman."Jawabnya, kemudian ia pun masuk dan Yuta mengikutinya dari belakang."Kau baik-baik saja? kenapa kau pucat? Kau bawa obat juga?" tanya Yuta bertubi-tubi.

"AKu baik-baik saja." jawabnya singkat.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ten saat melihat Taeyong menghampiri mereka di meja makan dengan Yuta yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar. Aku ada urusan dirumah temanku. Maaf. Aku baik-baik saja Ten." Taeyong meminta maaf pada semua dan mereka hanya tersenyum. Meskipun mereka tahu kejadian sebenarnya tapi mereka enggan membicarakanya karena itu urusan pribadi Taeyong.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Yuta lagi. "Doyoug memasak sup yang sangat enak. Be-benarkan Youngie?"

"Ne hyung, aku masak sup kesukaannmu." Tambah Doyoung.

"Aku sudah makan. Maaf ya, kalian lanjutkan saja. aku ingin bersiap-siap, hari ini kita latihan dengan Super Junior sunbaenim kan? Aku Permisi ke kamar dulu." Taeyong meninggalkan mereka semua yang sedang sarapan termasuk Yuta. "T-Taeyong.." saat dia akan menyusul Taeyong tiba-tba tangannya ditahan oleh Johnny.

"Hyung, aku ingin menyusul Taeyong."

"Biarkan dia sendiri, nanti kalau dia sudah tenang, kau bisa bicara dengannya, sekarang lebih baik kau lanjutkan sarapanmu. Ayolah, kalau kau sakit, aku sebagai leader merasa tidak becus menjagamu, menjaga kalian. Kumohon makanlah, aku tidak mau kau juga sakit.." Saran Johnny. Yuta hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian dia menuruti kata-kata Johnny untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Dari balik tembok, Taeyong melihat semuanya dan dia hanya bisa terdiam, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

.

**At Choreography Room**

Para Rookies berlatih bersama sunbaenim mereka, yaitu Super Junior. Mereka berlatih koreo , Opera dan berlatih dance Opera, Taeyong kelihatan sangat pucat, keringat dingin mengucur keluar dari dahinya. Ketika lagu berakhir Taeyong langsung terjatuh namun tidak pingsan, hanya saja nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah.

"Hyung,kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu pucat hyung." Tanya Ten khawatir karena dia berada di dekat Taeyong.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ten." Jawabnya bohong.

"Baik darimana? Lihat dirimu, kau berkeringat banyak sekali, wajahmu pucat, nafasmu terengah-engah begitu. Istirahat di dorm saja hyung, aku antar pulang."

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja Ten, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Satu lagu lagi dan kau akan pingsan hyung. Kau harus istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan. Nanti urusannya semakin panjang." Ten pun berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Ten aku..-" belum sempat dia bicara Ten sudah meminta izin pada Donghae untuk mengantar Taeyong pulang dan Donghae pun mengizinkan. Ten kembali ke tempat Taeyong dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo pulang, aku hanya mengantarmu hyung, nanti aku kembali lagi."

"Ten…" Taeyong mencoba memprotes tapi suaranya lemah, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Sudah jangan protes, ayo berdiri. Kita pulang dan kau harus istirahat." Ten menyeret Taeyong.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Hansol.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung, aku mau mengantar Taeyong hyung, dia sakit." Jawab Ten sambil memegang lengan Taeyong agar tidak jatuh.

"Sampai dorm, istirahat dan minum obatmu Taeyong." saran Hansol.

"Ne hyung." Kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang latihan.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju pintu keluar, mereka bertemu dengan Yuta dan Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari ruang music."Ten-Taeyong…" panggil Yuta, kemudian ia berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dan meninggalkan Johnny. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong?" tanya Yuta panic.

"Tae hyung sakit, aku akan mengantarnya pulang setelah itu kembali lagi."

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Taeyong pulang, kau kembalilah."

"Ah…ka-kalau Taeyong hyung tidak keberatan."

"Biar Ten saja, kau harus segera ke ruang koreo, mereka semua menunggumu dan Johnny hyung." Tolak Taeyong secara halus.

"Taeyong…" desah Yuta kecewa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Johnny ikut menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong, Ten?"

"Tae hyung sakit, aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang agar dia bisa istirahat."

"Ya sudah cepat bawa Taeyong pulang, kenapa masih disini?"

"Biar aku saja yang antar. Hyung tolong mintakan izin pada Super Junior sunbaenim kalau aku tidak bisa latihan."

"Tapi Yuta…" Johnny mencoba mencegah tapi Yuta keburu merebut Taeyong dari Ten."Eh.." Ten tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, "Maaf hyung tapi Taeyong harus segera istirahat." Taeyong tak bisa melawan lagi sepertinya, dia terlalu lemah untuk membantah, kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

"Baiklah…" ucap Johnny, "Tolong jaga Taeyong. aku akan menelpon Noona untuk menyiapkan mobil mengantar kalian pulang, tunggu lah di basement."

"Ne hyung, terima kasih." Yuta pun memapah Taeyong menuju basement.

.

"Mungkin itu cara Yuta hyung meminta maaf pada Taeyong hyung setelah kejadian semalam." Ucap Ten saat melihat Yuta sudah jauh darinya.

"Ya mungkin saja."

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau kelihatan tidak baik menurutku. Badanmu memang baik tapi hatimu sakit. Memang sakit melihat orang yang kita sayang memilih orang lain daripada kita, tapi lebih sakit lagi kalau melihatnya menangis." Ujar Ten kemudian berbalik. "Kau tidak ikut hyung, mereka sudah menunggu." Ajak Ten. Johnny hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengikuti Ten tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

**At Dorm**

Yuta membawa Taeyong ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan Taeyong ke bed dan mengganti bajunya dan meminumkan obat sebelum menyelimutinya. Taeyong menggigil dan mulai tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Yuta mengambil kompresan untuk mengompres Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku, kalau aku mendengarkanmu, semua tidak akan terjadi." sesal Yuta sambil mengelap keringat Taeyong yang terus keluar dari tubuh Taeyong.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong tidak menggigil lagi, Yuta bersyukur karena keadaan Taeyong mulai membaik. Ia meninggalkan Taeyong sebentar untuk memasak bubur dan kembali ke kamar Taeyong 15 menit kemudian.

"Cepat sembuh Yong~ie, aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Ucap Yuta sambil mengusap kepala Taeyong.

Sambil menunggu Taeyong, ia mengambl ponsel Taeyong dan membaca beberapa pesan milik Taeyong.

**-Karin 16.30-kst**

**'Taeyong apa kau tahu? Yoo kang akan pulang kemari dan menjemputku.'**

**-Taeyong 16.32-kst**

**'Kapan?'**

**-Karin 16.35-kst**

**'Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu.'**

**-Taeyong 16.40-kst**

**'AKu tunggu, Kang hyung pasti tampan sekali.'**

**-Karin 16.45-kst**

**'Tentu saja dia tampan, suami siapa dulu.'**

**-Taeyong 16.55-kst**

**'Narsis-mu kambuh lagi.'**

**-Karin 17.00-kst**

**' :-p'**

**'Semua sudah siap. Kau sudah mengundang Yuta?'**

**-Taeyong 17.05-kst**

**'Sudah, jangan khawatir. Jam-7 tepat aku akan berada disana.'**

**'Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu.'**

**-Karin 17.15-kst**

**'Fighting! .'**

**-Taeyong 18.30-kst**

**'AKu dalam perjalanan ke hotel. Nanti aku harus bagaimana?'**

**-Karin 18.50-kst**

**'Kalau kau sudah sampai hotel, bilang saja pada resepsionis-nya, reservasi atas nama nona Park Hye Sung, nanti dia sudah tahu.'**

**-Taeyong 18.52-kst**

**Okayy..**

**-Taeyong 19.05-kst**

**Kau menyiapkan semua ini? Ini terlalu berlebihan Karin.**

**-Karin 19.07-kst**

**Sudahlah, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku karena kau telah membantuku selama di Korea.**

**'Semangat!'**

**-Taeyong 19.10-kst**

**Terima kasih Karin..'**

**-Karin 19.30kst**

**'Apa Yuta sudah datang?'**

**-Taeyong 19.32-kst**

**'Belum, mungkin dia ada latihan tambahan. Aku akan tunggu sampai dia datang.'**

**-Karin 20.00-kst**

**'Sudah datang?'**

**-Taeyong 20.05-kst**

**'Masih belum.'**

**-Karin 20.10-kst**

**'Kau tidak menghubunginya? Coba telepon dia.'**

**-Taeyong 20.12-kst**

**'Sudahlah tidak usah. Ini kan surprise untuknya. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Aku akan menunggunya.'**

**-Karin 20.45-kst**

**'Belum datang juga?'**

**-Taeyong 20.46-kst**

**'Belum..'**

**-Karin 21.30-kst**

**'Masih belum datang?'**

**-Taeyong 21.32-kst**

**'Nope. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu-nya. Tenang saja.'**

**-Karin 22.05-kst**

**'Masih belum datang kan? Apa aku harus menghubunginya dan menanyakan dimana dia dan kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang?'**

**-Taeyong 22.08-kst**

**'Jangan, tidak usah. Kau tahu kan trainee bisa latihan sampai tengah malam.'**

**-Karin 23.00-kst**

**'Taeyong ini sudah jam 11, jangan bilang dia belum datang?'**

**-Karin 23.02-kst**

**'Taeyong, balas!'**

**'Taeyong!'**

**'Taeyong-ie!'**

**-Taeyong 23.30-kst**

**'Dia terlambat, tak apa-apa. aku yakin dia pasti datang'**

**-Karin 23.35-kst**

**'Taeyong hujan..!'**

.

Setelah itu tidak ada pesan lagi. Yuta menangis membaca sms dari Karin dan Taeyong. kalau dari awal dia bertanya tentang siapa Karin mungkin saat ini dia sudah kembali dengan Taeyong.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Taeyong tersadar. Ia membuka matanya perlahan karena kepalanya masih sedikit sakit tapi tidak sesakit tadi, ia merasa ada sesuatu menimpa perutnya dan kemudian ia melihatnya, ternyata itu adalah tangan Yuta. Yuta tertidur di samping ranjang Taeyong. "Y-Yuta.." panggil Taeyong lemah. Yuta yang merasa terusik segera bangun dan ia melihat Taeyong memanggilnya.

"K-kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yuta senang karena Taeyong sudah sadar.

"Mi-minum."

"Minum? Kau ingin minum?'' Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Yuta segera mengambil air minum yang sudah dia siapkan dan membantu Taeyong untuk minum. "Apa masih pusing? Apa kau lapar?" Taeyong hanya menggeleng. Yuta memeriksa suhu tubuh Taeyong, "Panasmu sudah turun, kau harus minum obat lagi agar cepat sembuh."

"Ne, terima kasih."

"Aku ambilkan obatmu dulu setelah itu kau minum ya? Aku..-" / "Yuta, kau seharusnya kembali untuk latihan." Potong Taeyong

"Bagaimana aku bisa latihan kalau kau sakit?"

"Noona Kim akan merawatku."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan disini menemanimu sampai kau sembuh. Kau sakit karena aku. Kalau bukan karena menungguku, mungkin kau masih latihan bersama Super Junior sunbaenim."

"Aku baik-baik saja. terima kasih kau sudah menjagaku. sekarang kau bisa kembali ke SM dan latihan bersama mereka."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Yuta mentah-mentah. "Apa kau ingin menjauhiku sekarang?Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau…" Yuta menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia teringat bahwa saat ini dia yang bersalah kenapa dia yang memarahi Taeyong, hal itu akan membuat Taeyong semakin menjauhinya. "M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. A-aku akan keluar. Kalau butuh apa-apa panggil aku saja. tapi sebelum aku pergi tolong minum obat dulu. Aku akan membantumu." Taeyong mengangguk. Yuta mengambil obat di meja dan membantu Taeyong meminum obatnya.

"Terima kasih. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri" Ucap Taeyong lemah.

"Ne…" kemudian ia merebahkan kembali Taeyong ke bed. "Istirahatlah." Taeyong hanya tersenyum, "Aku akan keluar…" ucap Yuta kemudian berdiri dan berbalik.

"Yuta.."panggil Taeyong. Yuta pun berbalik. "Ne?"

"Lepaskan gelang itu."

"Mwo?" tanya Yuta tak percaya.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi kau menggunakan gelang itu."

"Tapi.."

"Hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir sekarang." kemudian dia memejamkan matanya kembali karena kepalanya masih sakit.

"Taeyong…" panggil Yuta namun tidak ditanggapi Taeyong, akhirnya Yuta menyerah dan ia pun keluar dengan hati yang sedih.

Yuta menghela nafas panjang setelah ia keluar dari kamar Taeyong, hatinya sakit dan ia tidak boleh marah pada Taeyong karena Taeyong mengusirnya, itu adalah kesalahannya dan ia ingin menebusnya, bagaimana-pun caranya.

Yuta melihat jam dinding dan beberapa jam lagi teman-temannya akan pulang jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

**At Night**

Para Rookies sudah pulang dari latihan. Makan malam pun sudah siap karena Yuta telah menyiapkannya sebelum mereka membersihkan dirinya, Ten bergegas ke kamar Taeyong, ia ingin melihat hyung kesayangannya tersebut."Hyung.." panggil Ten saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat Taeyong sedang minum.

"Ten, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Taeyong

"Dari tadi, apa kau tidak dengar?" tanya Ten menghampiri Taeyong.

"Aku baru bangun." Jawabnya kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di headboard-bed-nya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih pusing?" tanya Ten yang duduk di sebelah Taeyong.

"Sudah lebih baik. Meskipun masih agak pusing." Ten memeriksa suhu badan Taeyong.

"Demam-mu sudah turun hyung. Kalau kau tidak pulang tadi, mungkin sekarang kau sudah ada di rumah sakit."

"Terima kasih sudah memaksaku pulang."

"Kau lapar? Mau ikut makan malam diluar atau aku bawakan ke kamarmu?"

"Aku makan diluar saja, tapi bantu aku kesana."

"Kalau masih sakit, makan di sini saja hyung, aku ambilkan makan malamnya."

"Tidak apa-apa Ten, aku makan diluar saja. aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian."

"Baiklah." Ten menyibak selimut Taeyong dan membantu Taeyong berdiri kemudian mereka berjalan ke ruang makan.

.

Rookies yang lain sudah mulai makan malam, Doyoung masih berkutat dengankesibukannya yaitu menyiapkan beberapa lauk yang masih tertinggal di dapur.

Yuta melihat ada noda saus di bibir Johnny, kemudian ia mengambil tissue dan membersihkannya, saat sedang mengusap bibir Johnny tiba-tiba Doyoung menyapa Taeyong yang berjalan kearahnya bersama Ten.

"Hyung kau makan disini? apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Doyoung, Yuta pun menghentikan kegiatannya bersamaan dengan tangan Johnny yang memegang tangan Yuta untuk mengambil tissue yang Yuta gunakan. Yuta melihat Taeyong dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, ia takut Taeyong akan salah paham begitu juga dengan Johnny, namun dengan cepat Yuta melepaskan dirinya dari Johnny namun Taeyong hanya tersenyum.

"Taeyong hyung memaksaku untuk membawanya kemari, katanya dia ingin ikut makan malam bersama kita." Jawab Ten.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, duduklah, aku akan ambil piring lagi." Ucap Doyoung.

"Terima kasih hyung." Balas Ten, "Ayo duduk hyung." Ajak hanya tersenyum kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Yuta dan Johnny.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing Tae?" tanya Johnny.

"Sedikit hyung, istirahat sekali lagi pasti dah sembuh. Aku mau berTerima kasih pada Yuta yang sudah menjagaku tadi."

"N-ne.. i-itu sudah kewajibanku.." jawab Yuta gugup.

Ten menyiapkan makanan untuk Taeyong. "Terima kasih Ten."

"Oh iya hyung tadi Super Junior Sunbaenim titip salam untukmu, semoga cepat sembuh." Ujar Jaehyun.

"Mereka baik sekali, sayang aku tidak bisa latihan dengan mereka tadi."

"Lain kali juga bisa. Yang penting kau sembuh dulu." Tambah Hansol.

"Ne.." jawabnya lemah. CKLEK! Pintu terbuka, mereka menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat seorang yang datang, ternyata orang itu adalah hyung tertua mereka, Taeil.

"HAi semua. Sedang makan malam rupanya." Sapa Taeil menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung masih ingat dorm setelah beberapa bulan menghilang." Sindir Jaehyun.

"Ada urusan Jae. Tapi aku terus mengawasi kalian.."Balas Taeil,"Kudengar Taeyong sakit, benarkah itu?" Taeil melihat dongsaeng yang namanya hampir sama dengannya. "Kau pucat, sakit apa? Demam?" tanyanya sambil memegang dahi Taeyong.

"Hyung…" ucap Taeyong lemah.

"Iya kau apa yang kau lakukan? Hujan-hujanan?" DEG! Hati Yuta berdetak kencang. Yang lain hanya terdiam, mereka tidak akan membahasnya kecuali Taeyong sendiri yang bilang, Taeil jelas tidak tahu karena dia pergi beberapa bulan ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung."

"Memangnya kau kemana sampai hujan-hujanan begitu? Apa tidak bisa berteduh?"

"Hyung, kau itu baru pulang tapi sudah menginterograsi Taeyong hyung seperti itu. Duduk dulu dan makanlah bersama kami. Biar ku ambilkan piring." Sela Doyoung.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan. Aku mau mandi dulu." Ucapnya sambil mencomot roti panggang di meja, "Dan nanti, kau- Taeyong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan meja makan.

"Apa Taeil hyung sedang kerasukan tiba-tiba mendadak perhatian pada kita?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Memang Taeil hyung pergi kemana beberapa bulan ini? Kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali di Agensi. " tanya Ten.

"Molla.." jawab Hansol sambil menggeleng. KLING! Sendok Taeyong terjatuh, mereka langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Taeyong.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Ten yang kebetulan berada di dekat Taeyong. Ten melihat Tangan Taeyong bergetar. "Kau masih sakit hyung, sini aku suapi." Ten mengambil sendok yang baru mengambil alih piring Taeyong.

Yuta hanya bisa melihat dengan sedih, harusnya dia yang menyuapi Taeyong. Johnny hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia bahagia bahwa Yuta tidak akan kembali dengan Taeyong dan itu berarti ada kesempatan untuknya bersama Yuta atau sebaliknya dia sedih karena sekarang Yuta menangis karena kehilangan cintanya?

.

.

**At Johnny-Taeyong Room**

Setelah makan malam, mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat. Johnny membantu Taeyong kembali ke kamar karena mereka memang room-mate. Johnny juga membantu Taeyong untuk minum obat.

"Terima kasih hyung." ucap Taeyong.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh dan aku akan mengajakmu makan Spagetti di restaurant favorit kita."

"Tentu saja hyung."

"Kka! tidurlah, aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu." Ujar Johnny, saat dia akan berdiri tiba-tiba Taeyong memegang tangannya. "Hyung.." panggil Taeyong.

"Ada apa? kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Bahagiakan dia hyung."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Johnny bingung.

"Yuta, buat dia tersenyum lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu." pinta Taeyong.

"Taeyong.." Johnny terkejut mendengar kata-kata Taeyong.

"AKu tidak mau kehilangan sahabat sebaik dirimu hyung, kau sudah kuanggap hyung-ku sendiri disini, aku tidak mau karena masalah seperti ini, aku kehilangan saudara sebaik dirimu hyung. Aku tidak mau hyung, aku minta maaf."

"Tapi Yong-ie.."

"AKu tahu kau menyukainya lebh dulu, andai saja aku tahu, aku akan mendukungmu sejak awal dan membantumu mendapatkan dia. Maafkan aku. aku tidak mau kau menjauhiku hyung. aku tidak mau."

"Taeyong kau sedang sakit, jangan bahas masalah ini sekarang. Yang paling penting sekarang kau sembuh dulu."

"Hubungan kami benar-benar sudah berakhir hyung. Tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kami bersama. kami memang tidak bisa bersama tapi kau bisa hyung. Kumohon hyung. hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakan dia." Ucap Taeyong sambil berurai airmata. Ia menangis, Johnny yang tak tega melihat dongsaeng yang sudah menjadi room-mate-nya menangis, ia pun memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku gagal menjadi hyung untukmu, maafkan janji,aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan menjagamu menyayangimu, kau adik yang paling aku sayang. maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu." Taeyong menggeleng, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Johnny. Johnny pun juga meneteskan airmata, ia merasa gagal menjadi hyung untuk Taeyong. "Aku tidak akan pergi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." ucap Johnny berjanji pada Taeyong

.

Setelah Taeyong tertidur, Johnny memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia ingin mengambil air minum. CKLEK! Saat ia keluar, Johnny sedikit terkejut karena seseorang sudah menunggunya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? apa yang terjadi dengan kalian bertiga, kau, Taeyong dan Yuta?" tanya Taeil tanpa basa-basi. Johnny menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan tapi jangan disini." Taeil mengangguk dan mereka pun bersama pergi ke ruang makan, tempat yang agak jauh dari kamar para rookies.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! **

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, muter2, membingungkan dan semakin tidak masuk akal, ya namanya juga ff, jika berkenan silahkan baca kalau tidak silahkan di X. beberapa minggu ini blank ide, gak ada mood n apalah sulit dijelaskan. penyakit malasnya kumat saudara-saudara,maaf kalau sangat jelek. Author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. #deepbow. maaf typo bertebaran. terima kasih mau membaca ff-ku. tolong jangan bash saya. terima kasih  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rookies**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Ji Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Typo : Taeyong cedera pinggang ya, bukan punggung, saya salah menulis. maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chap :**

**"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? apa yang terjadi dengan kalian bertiga, kau, Taeyong dan Yuta?" tanya Taeil tanpa basa-basi. Johnny menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengangguk.**

**"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan tapi jangan disini." Taeil mengangguk dan mereka pun bersama pergi ke ruang makan, tempat yang agak jauh dari kamar para rookies. **

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa Taeyong menangis dan memohon agar kau kembali seperti dulu, menjadi hyung-nya dan menyerahkan Yuta padamu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian bertiga?" Tanya Taeil dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

"Yuta dan Taeyong pernah menjalin hubungan tapi berakhir. Sebenarnya kemarin Taeyong menunggu Yuta di Hotel World untuk mengajak Yuta kembali tapi Yuta tidak datang, Taeyong kehujanan dan dia sakit." Jawab Johnny.

"Lalu hubungannya denganmu?" Johnny menghela nafas, "Aku-aku…"

"Tunggu dulu, apa kalian terlibat cinta segitiga? Kau, Yuta, Taeyong?" Johnny tak menjawab tapi Taeil bisa menangkap jawaban Johnny. "Youngho (nama Korea Johnny), Kau menyukai Yuta yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih Taeyong dan imbas dari hal itu kau menjauhi Taeyong karena Yuta menjalin hubungan dengannya? Begitu kah? apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Yuta hingga dia tidak datang menemui Taeyong di Hotel World?

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku memang menyukai Yuta tapi aku tidak menghalangi Yuta untuk kembali ke Taeyong. Malam itu aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kenapa Yuta tidak datang menemui Taeyong, sungguh."

"Kenapa kau menjauhi Taeyong? Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, aku-aku tidak menjauhinya. Aku hanya, aku tidak tahu. aku tidak suka melihat Yuta menangis setiap kali ia bertengkar dengan Taeyong. Taeyong tidak peka dengan keadaan Yuta."

"Itu alasan kau menjaga jarak dengan Taeyong? bukankah lebih baik jika kau menasehatinya, sebagai seorang kakak yang peduli pada adiknya. Pernahkah kau berpikir sejauh itu? Pikiran rasionalmu tertutup rasa cintamu yang besar pada Yuta hingga kau melupakan fakta bahwa Taeyong adalah dongsaeng-mu, dongsaeng kesayanganmu."

"Hyung aku minta maaf…"

"Youngho aku kecewa padamu, Taeyong bukan hanya dongsaeng kesayanganmu tapi kesayanganku juga. Dia butuh perhatian kita sebagai hyungnya, Kau tahu kan alasannya? Bahkan Jaehyun yang seharusnya jadi maknae kita, dia malah lebih dewasa dari Taeyong. Taeyong memiliki cara untuk membahagiakan Yuta. jika Yuta menangis karena bertengkar dengan Taeyong, itu karena dia tidak tahu Taeyong itu seperti apa? Siapa yang menyukai Yuta lebih dulu? Kau atau Taeyong atau Yuta duluan yang menyukai salah satu dari kalian?"ujar Taeil panjang lebar.

"Aku menyukai Yuta duluan. Jauh sebelum mereka bersama."

"Lalu kenapa mereka bisa bersama kalau kau yang memiliki rasa itu lebih dulu?"

"K-karena Yuta menyukai Taeyong sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku. Yuta lebih dulu bilang padaku kalau dia menyukai Taeyong dan akhirnya mereka bersama. aku hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan ini pada Yuta."

"Apa Taeyong juga menyukai Yuta?"

"Awalnya tidak tapi dia mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Yuta dan hubungan mereka berjalan beberapa bulan tapi semenjak menjalin hubungan Yuta sering menangis karena Taeyong dan Taeyong hanya diam saja. dia tidak peka dengan keinginan Yuta, dia egois. Aku tidak suka Taeyong memperlakukan Yuta seperti itu hyung."

"Pernahkah kau jujur pada Taeyong tentang siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Johnny menggeleng pelan.

"Itu salahmu, kalau sejak awal kau jujur pada Taeyong, dia tidak akan menerima Yuta karena dia tahu bahwa hyung kesayangannya menyukai Yuta. Taeyong menerima Yuta karena dia tidak tahu bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Aku salah hyung. Maafkan aku. Aku kira Taeyong tahu kalau aku menyukai Yuta. Ku kira Taeyong mengerti perhatian yang selama ini aku berikan pada Yuta bukanlah sekedar perhatian hyung ke dongsaeng-nya tapi perhatian seorang namja yang menyukainya."

"Taeyong bukan Tuhan yang bisa menebak isi hatimu Youngho. Aku pun juga tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menyatukan mereka kembali, disaat Taeyong sudah menyerah dengan hubungannya atau membuat Yuta menyukaiku seperti keinginan Taeyong?"

"Mereka masih saling mencintai, kau tahu itu. Taeyong menyerah karena dia merasa Yuta lebih bahagia jika kau yang bersamanya dan agar kau kembali menjadi hyung-nya lagi. Ia lebih baik kehilangan Yuta daripada kehilanganmu, hyung yang sangat dia sayangi." Taeil bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Johnny di meja makan.

Johnny mengusap wajahnya, ia merasa bersalah pada Taeyong dan juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi antara Yuta dan Taeyong. SIGH! Johnny menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku Tae, maafkan hyung yang sudah melukaimu." ucap Johnny pelan.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Taeyong sudah bergabung bersama yang lain untuk makan pagi, ia sudah cukup sehat meskipun masih sedikit pusing. Dokter menyarankan agar Taeyong istirahat total selama 3 hari.

"Demam-mu sudah turun." Ucap Taeil saat menyentuh dahi Taeyong, ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Taeyong

"Tentu hyung, aku juga sudah minum obat dan beristirahat seperti yang diperintahkan dokter. Johnny hyung juga menemaniku. Terima kasih Johnny hyung." Ucap Taeyong senang.

Johnny tersenyum, "Kau tidak boleh lupa minum obatmu. Harus sampai habis"

"Siap hyung."

"Hari ini jadwal kalian apa?" tanya Taeil kemudian.

"Aku,Yuta hyung dan Johnny hyung pergi ke Child Grand Park. Hari Ini kan hari anak. Kami dapat tiket kesana." Jawab Ten senang.

"Hanya kalian bertiga?"

"Karena yang lain ada jadwal hari ini, dan yang kosong hanya kami bertiga. Taeyong hyung juga ada jadwal, benarkan hyung?" tanya Ten, Taeyong mengangguk.

"Hansol kau ada jadwal apa hari ini?"Tanya Taeil pada Hansol.

"Aku ada latihan vocal, hyung." Jawab Hansol.

"Kalau kau Jae?" beralih ke Jaehyun.

"Aku ada kelas public speaking dengan Doyoung hyung. Kau sendiri bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jaehyun balik.

"Aku ada jadwal kelas bahasa." jawab Taeil.

"Oh.." Jaehyun hanya ber-oh ria.

"AKu juga hyung, hari ini aku ada kelas bahasa." Taeyong menimpali.

"Benarkah? aku juga baru lihat perubahan jadwalku tadi pagi tapi melihat keadaanmu Yongie, kau masih harus istirahat, jadi mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang berangkat."

"Aku sudah sehat hyung, jadi nanti bisa ikut kelas bahasa denganmu."

"Kita tunggu manager Noona, nanti dia yang akan memutuskan kau bisa masuk atau masih istirahat. kita tidak mau mengambil resiko kau semakin sakit jika tidak mau beristirahat.

"Baiklah.." Taeyong pun menurut. Tak berapa lama kemudian makanan datang, Doyoung dibantu Yuta menghidangkan masakan yang baru mereka buat untuk sarapan.

"Wow masakan hari ini enak. Sup daging kesukaanku." Ujar Ten senang.

"Khusus hari ini, Taeyong hyung hanya boleh makan bubur. Yuta hyung sudah membuatkan buburnya. Karena kau baru sembuh hyung jadi kau tidak boleh makan yang pedas, berminyak dan makan yang berat." Sela Doyoung. Yuta hanya tersenyum.

"Huft… kenapa hanya aku yang dibedakan, aku sudah sembuh." Balas Taeyong tak terima.

"Eh tidak boleh, bubur atau tidak sama sekali." Ancam Doyoung. Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku tidak mau makan." Tolak Taeyong.

"Ya sudah silahkan, kalau nanti kau pingsan karena kelaparan jangan salahkan aku." Balas Doyoung.

"Hei sudah-sudah. Taeyong makan buburmu. Kau memang belum boleh makan yang berat-berat. Kau baru sembuh. Besok kalau kau sudah sembuh, hyung akan mentraktirmu apa saja yang kau mau." Taeil menengahi.

"Jinjja?" tanya Taeyong memastikan dengan mata berbinar. Taeil mengangguk. "Eum oke, tapi ada syaratnya hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Suapi aku." Jawab Taeyong manja. Jaehyun terkejut dengan permintaan Taeyong.

"Yak Tae hyung! kau ini, bisa-bisanya minta disuapi Taeil hyung. Manja sekali." Seru Jaehyun tak terima.

"Wae? kau ingin disuapi juga oleh Taeil hyung?" balas Taeyong.

"Kau kan sudah sembuh bisa makan sendiri, lagipula Taeil hyung juga harus sarapan. Dasar Manja. Yang maknae itu aku atau kau sih hyung?"

"Aku." Jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Kau lahir 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku maknae disini." balas Jaehyun tak terima.

"Aku maknae-nya Taeil hyung. Wlekk (mehrong)."

"Hei sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian bertengkar. Iya hyung akan menyuapimu Yong-ie. Jaehyun apa kau mau disuapi juga?" Taeil menawarkan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Itu tahu, kenapa protes aku minta disuapi Taeil hyung." Sela Taeyong.

"Yak..!"

"Hei sudah, Taeyong-Jaehyun jangan bertengkar. Ayo makan, jadwal kita padat. Youngho, jaga Yuta dan Ten. Jangan boros belanja, bawa air minum sendiri dari dorm."

"Siap hyung." Jawab Johnny.

"Jangan sore-sore pulangnya."

"Iya hyung." Tambah Ten. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan sarapannya. Taeil tak lupa menyuapi dongsaeng kesayangnnya Taeyong. Jaehyun memandang sebal Taeyong yang asyik disuapi Taeil, hingga tiba-tiba PUK! Sebuah sendok yang berisi nasi dan lauk menempel di bibir Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun terkejut, "Ayo buka mulutmu. Aa.." ternyata Doyoung yang menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi itu pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun terlihat kebingungan tapi akhirnya ia pun memakannya.

"Kau juga dongsaeng-ku. Jangan iri pada Taeyong, aku juga mau menyuapimu." Jaehyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pipinya merona merah. "Mau aku suapi lagi?" Jaehyun menggeleng, "A-aku bisa makan sendiri hyung." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Mau juga kan disuapi Doyoung." Celetuk Taeyong.

"Kau ini, ingin aku pukul ya hyung." Ancam Jaehyun.

"Pukul kalau bisa, nanti Eomma (Noona manager Rookies) akan memarahimu."

"ISh…!Dasar tukang adu."

"hei sudah, kalian ini."Johnny pun melerai mereka. "Taeyong, cepat habiskan buburmu, kasihan Taeil hyung belum sarapan."ujar Johnny.

"Aku tidak mau makan cepat-cepat, perutku sakit hyung." Keluh Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula jadwalku masih 1 jam lagi, nanti biar aku cuci piringnya. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Biar aku saja yang suapi hyung, aku sudah selesai sarapan." Ucap Yuta tiba-tiba.

"Heh?" Taeil sedikit bingung.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapi Taeyong, aku sudah selesai kau makanlah hyung." Yuta menawarkan diri.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri." Taeyong merebut mangkok bubur yang dipegang Taeil.

"Eh, benar kau mau makan sendiri?" Tanya Taeil memastikan. Taeyong mengangguk dan mulai memakan buburnya meskipun pelan. Yuta mendesah kecewa tapi dia tetap mencoba tersenyum. Johnny melihat Yuta yang begitu kecewa karena tidak bisa menyuapi Taeyong, ia hanya menghela nafas.

Taeil menepuk paha Yuta pelan dan tersenyum seolah berkata, 'Bersabarlah.' Yuta mengangguk pelan. Hanya beberapa sendok dan kemudian Taeyong berhenti, ia bangkit dari kursi makan. Taeil melihat bubur Taeyong tersisa banyak tapi Taeyong melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Tae hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ten Tapi Taeyong tak menjawab.

"Taeyong, kau mau kemana? Buburmu belum habis.. Taeyong..Taeyong.." Taeyong memegang perutnya dan masuk kamar mandi. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Taeil bingung, begitu juga dengan yang lain. "Biar aku susul dia." saat Taeil akan berdiri tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Yuta.

"Biar aku saja hyung, kau lanjutkan makanmu. Disini yang sudah selesai kan aku, tidak apa-apa, Biar aku saja."

"Baiklah." Yuta pun berdiri dan mengikuti Taeyong.

.

Sampai di kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara seperti muntah, Yuta pun segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Taeyong muntah di toilet. "Tae hyung." Yuta berlari menghampiri Taeyong dan menolongnya."Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?"Taeyong menggeleng, wajahnya pucat. Yuta membantu Taeyong berdiri dan membawanya keluar.

.

"Hyung.." ucap Ten saat melihat Yuta memapah Taeyong. Mereka semua melihat kearah Taeyong dan Yuta. "Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Ten sedikit panik.

"Taeyong.." Taeil meninggalkan makannya dan berlari menghampiri Tae-Yu. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Molla, aku melihat Taeyong muntah tadi hyung. A-apa karena bubur buatanku?" ucap Yuta takut.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Taeyong kan memang sedang sakit. Dia belum sembuh benar." Bantah Taeil. "Youngho, tolong telepon manager Noona, Taeyong sakit. Kalian tetap melanjutkan jadwal kalian, aku akan menjaga Taeyong disini. Yuta, kau tetap pergi dengan Youngho dan Ten." Johnny mengangguk, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Manager Noona.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau Taeyong hyung sakit."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Taeil menenangkan Yuta. mereka berdua membawa Taeyong ke kamar dan membiarkannya istirahat sambil menunggu kedatangan Manager Noona.

.

.

30 menit kemudian Manager Noona datang membawa dokter. Dokter itu segera memeriksa Taeyong dan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Taeyong, dia tidak keracunan hanya memang kondisinya yang belum fit jadi setiap makanan yang masuk pasti akan dikeluarkan lagi. Jadi saat ini Taeyong harus istirahat total. Manager Noona tidak bisa menunggu Taeyong tapi dia mengikuti U10+Johnny ke Child Grand Park. Selain liburan mereka juga ada pekerjaan disana.

"Kalian pergilah, aku sudah bicara dengan manager Noona tadi, aku izin menunggu Taeyong hingga dia sembuh, kalian tetap pada Jadwal kalian."

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Taeyong hyung, kau harus memberitahu kami hyung." Pinta Doyoung. Taeil mengangguk.

"Yuta kau tenang saja, Taeyong hanya butuh istirahat besok atau lusa dia pasti sembuh. Kka, pergilah, Manager Noona sudah menunggu kalian."

"Jaga Taeyong hyung. Aku akan terus menghubungimu untuk mengetahui keadaan Taeyong." ucap Johnny.

"Ya, kalian tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Taeyong." meskipun dengan berat hati, akhirnya Yuta pun pegi bersama Ten dan Johnny ke Child Grand Park. Hansol-Doyoung dan Jaehyun pun juga berangkat ke SM Building dan tinggallah Taeil yang akan menjaga Taeyong sendiri.

"Oke, hal pertama yang harus aku lakukan, bersih-bersih dorm. Mumpung Taeyong sedang tidur." Taeil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mulai membersihkan dorm.

.

.

.

**At Child Grand Park**

Yuta terlihat tak bersemangat seperti biasa tapi Ten segera mengalihkan perhatian Yuta agar tidak terlalu memikirkan Taeyong.

"Hyung, ayo kita main Merry-Go-Around. Aku ingin kesana." Ajak Ten.

"Kau main dengan Johnny hyung saja,aku akan melihat dari sini." Tolak Yuta.

"Ayolah, ikutlah main. Kau jangan khawatir, dokter bilang Taeyong hanya masuk angin, dia hanya perlu istirahat, besok atau lusa pasti sudah sembuh." Johnny menambahkan.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Iya hyung, ayo main, kita sudah jauh-jah kemari, sayang kan kalau semua dilewatkan. Bukannya aku tidak perhatian pada Taeyong tapi Taeyong akan baik-baik saja, nanti sebelum kita pulang, kita akan bawakan oleh-oleh untuknya. Bagaimana?"

"Ten benar, nanti sebelum kita pulang, kita akan membeli sesuatu untuk Taeyong dan yang lain. Kita bukan hanya liburan disini tapi kita juga ada pekerjaan. Ayolah, kesempatan tidak akan datang 2 kali."

Yuta mnghela nafas dan kemudian mengangguk, ia pun mengikuti kemauan Ten dan Johnny dengan ikut bermain dan melihat berbagai wahana disana.

.

.

**At Dorm**

"Hyung.. hyung…hyung!" panggil Taeyong saat ia sudah bangun. Kebetulan saat itu Taeil juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membersihkan rumah.

CKLEK! Pintu kamar Taeyong terbuka. "Hei kau sudah bangun? Ada apa?" tanya Taeil masuk kedalam.

"Haus, perutku juga sakit. Uughh!" Keluh Taeyong. Taeil menghampiri Taeyong dan mengambilkan obat untuknya.

"Minum obatmu, tadi kau keburu tidur sebelum minum obat." Taeyong pun meminum obatnya.

"Yang lain sudah berangkat?" tanya Taeyong kemudian merebahkan dirinya kembali ke bed.

"Sudah, aku meminta Noona untuk mengizinkan ku tidak masuk latihan menjagamu selama kau sakit." Taeil membenahi selimut Taeyong yang melorot.

"Lalu aku?"

"Kau boleh masuk kalau kau sudah sembuh benar."

"Ten pergi ke Child Grand Park. Huft aku ingin kesana."

"Salah sendiri kau sakit." Taeil menyentil dahi Taeyong

"Aduh Hyung… aku sedang sakit kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" tanya Taeyong sebal ia mengusap dahinya yang disentil Taeil.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, memangnya siapa yang marah. Lain kali kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan gampang sakit. Kenapa kau rela menunggunya selama berjam-jam sambil hujan-hujanan? Bukankah itu artinya kau masih mencintainya?"

"Hyung…" Taeyong terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan Taeil.

"Aku sudah tahu semua, mengenai hubunganmu dengan Yuta dan Youngho. Ini pasti hanya salah paham sehingga semua terlihat rumit. Kalian sebaiknya duduk bertiga dan bicara tentang masalah kalian."

"Masalah kami sudah selesai hyung."

"Belum selesai, semua orang terluka disini, kau, Yuta dan Youngho. Kau masih mencintainya tapi kau takut kehilangan Youngho sebagai hyungmu kan? jadi kau mengorbankan perasaanmu demi persaudaraanmu dengan Youngho."

"Johnny hyung pantas untuk Yuta, aku seharusnya sadar dari dulu kalau aku tidak pantas untuk Yuta, aku selalu membuatnya menangis tapi sebaliknya Johnny hyung begitu menyayangi Yuta dan menjaganya."

"Taeyong bukan begitu caranya untuk membahagiakan Yuta, Yuta belum tentu bisa bahagia seperti saat bersamamu, dia menganggap Youngho adalah hyung-nya sedangkan kau adalah orang yang dia cintai. Apa kau kira Yuta akan bahagia dengan Youngho kalau kau memaksakan hal itu terjadi? tentu saja tidak, dia akan semakin menderita. Yuta masih sangat mencintaimu Taeyong. luruskan kesalahpahaman kalian dan hyung yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia lebih mengenalmu dan kau, usahakan dirimu sedikit lebih peka pada Yuta. Hyung tau bagaimana sifatmu, meskipun kau terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang peduli pada semua member terlebih pada orang yang kau sayangi seperti Yuta. "

"Lalu Johnny hyung?"

"Dia akan mengerti nanti." Jawab Taeil sambil tersenyum. "Hyung percaya padamu, kau bisa membahagiakan Yuta." Taeyong mengangguk mengerti. Ia akan meluruskan kesalahpahamannya dengan Yuta, sejujurnya ia masih sangat meyayangi Yuta tapi entah kenapa hati dan bibirnya tidak sejalan. Mulai hari ini ia akan membuang ego-nya.

.

.

**AT Child Grand Park**

PING! Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Johnny. Johnny pun segera membukanya dan membaca isinya.

**From:Taeil Hyung**

**Aku sudah bicara dengan Taeyong, dia masih mencintai Yuta hanya saja dia tidak mau kehilanganmu sebagai hyungnya. Taeyong juga sangat menyayangimu Youngho. Segera selesaikan masalah kalian. **

Johnny menghela nafas, ia melihat Yuta yang sedang tersenyum tulus dan lepas saat membagikan balon pada anak-anak di Child Grand Park. Ia memang mencintai Yuta tapi jika nanti mereka bersama apakah Yuta akan tersenyum seperti itu?

.

Setelah membagikan balon, Johnny mengajak Yuta naik Komedi Putar berdua saja. Ten mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Johnny sebelumnya jadi dia mengalah dan pergi dengan manager Noona.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di puncak tertinggi dan wahana itu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sunset. "Indah sekali hyung." Yuta mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto pemandangan itu. "Kita beruntung mendapatkan pemandangan matahari terbenam dari sini hyung."Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Yuta.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat hyung, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Maafkan aku." ucap Johnny tiba-tiba. Yuta berbalik dan melihat Johnny.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Yuta bingung.

"Harusnya aku mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu."

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu Yuta. aku menyukaimu sebelum kau bersama Taeyong." Yuta sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta dari Johnny secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyung.."

"Tapi sumber kebahagiaanmu itu bukan aku tapi Taeyong."

"Hyung aku minta maaf. Kau begitu baik padaku tapi aku tidak bisa membalas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Maafkan aku." mata Yuta mulai berkaca-kaca.

Johnny menggeleng, "Kau tidak salah, tidak salah sama sekali. Aku lah yang salah dalam hal ini. Kalau saja, aku jujur pada Taeyong dan dirimu lebih awal, mungkin kisahnya akan berbeda. Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Taeyong karena menjauhinya. Sungguh Taeyong tak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu dariku"

"Johnny Hyung…"Airmata Yuta mulai menetes namun dengan cepat Johnny menghapusnya.

"Jangan menangis, jangan menangis lagi. aku benci melihatmu menangis."Yuta mengangguk."May i kiss you?" tanya Johnny,"For the first and the last with you. Aku janji, setelah ini aku akan melupakan rasaku ini padamu dan menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu dan Taeyong." Sekali lagi Yuta mengangguk meskipun pelan. Johnny tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta dan ia pun mencium Yuta di bibirnya.

Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu tapi akan selalu teringat di hati keduanya. "Eungghh..." terdengar sedikit suara lenguhan dari mereka, beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepas ciumannya. Johnny mengusap bibir Yuta yang sedikit basah dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih." kemudian ia memeluknya erat. Mungkin ini saatnya ia harus melepas Yuta untuk Taeyong, dia akan membantu Yuta kembali pada Taeyong.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! **

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, muter2, membingungkan dan semakin tidak masuk akal, ya namanya juga ff, jika berkenan silahkan baca kalau tidak silahkan di X. beberapa minggu ini blank ide, gak ada mood n apalah sulit dijelaskan. penyakit malasnya kumat saudara-saudara,maaf kalau sangat jelek. Author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. #deepbow. maaf typo bertebaran. terima kasih mau membaca ff-ku. tolong jangan bash saya. terima kasih  
**

**tinggal beberapa chap lagi selesai, sekali terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Rookies**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Ji Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten - Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul SMRookies**

**Moon Taeil SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Typo : Taeyong cedera pinggang ya, bukan punggung, saya salah menulis. maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung…! Hyung…!" panggil Taeyong yang sedang menonton TV sambil tiduran, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Hyung…!" panggil Taeyong sekali lagi dan sedikit dengan nada tinggi.

Akhirnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh Taeil menghampiri Taeyong sambil memakai celemek dan sarung tangan, ternyata Taeil sedang mencuci piring, "Ada apa? Hyung sedang mencuci piring."

"Aku lapar." Rengek Taeyong manja. "Aku juga belum minum obat."

"Ya ampun, hyung lupa." Taeil menepuk jidatnya, "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Hyung baru masak nasi tapi belum masak sup-nya. Heum bagaimana ini?" Taeil terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku ingin sup sarang wallet." Celetuk Taeyong.

"MWO! Kau gila, sup sarang wallet mahal. Hyung tidak punya uang Taeyong." seru Taeil sambil berkacak pinggang. "Meskipun hyung punya uang restaurant-nya jauh. Hyung capek."

"Pakai uangku saja, tadi kakek baru saja mengirim uang." Ucap Taeyong dengan menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hah dasar manja, baiklah terserah kau saja."

"Aku pesan lewat telepon ya hyung, nanti mereka akan mengantarnya."

"Ya sudah, Kau telepon sana, nanti kalau sudah datang, kau panggil hyung ya. Hyung mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan hyung dulu."

"Ne hyung." Taeil meninggalkan Taeyong untuk meyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. Sedangkan Taeyong ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon restaurant langganannya.

15 menit kemudian, terdengar suara bel. "Hyung..Taeil Hyung.. sup-nya sudah datang." panggil Taeyong. Taeil yang kebetulan sedang menyiapkan nasi untuk Taeyong segera keluar setelah mendengar bunyi bel. Dan benar yang datang adalah pengantar makanan dari restaurant langganan Taeyong. "Terima kasih." Ucap Taeil setelah menerima makanan itu dan ia pun masuk ke dalam.

"Hyung siapkan dulu. Setelah itu minum obatmu." Ucap Taeil pada Taeyong dan ia pun hanya mengangguk lucu. Beberapa saat kemudian,Taeil datang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan menghidangkannya di meja. "Makan sendiri atau hyung suapi?"

"Suapi." Jawab Taeyong langsung. Taeil hanya mendengus. "Wae? hyung tidak mau menyuapiku? Nanti kalau aku tidak makan, aku sakit lagi. Sakitku bisa tambah parah lalu aku masuk rumah sakit dan eummpphh.." Taeil menutup mulut Taeyong dengan tangannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, hyung akan menyuapimu dan kau harus habiskan setelah itu kau minum obat. Mengerti?"Taeyong mengangguk. "Oke. Jangan bicara dan makan. Mengerti?" lagi-lagi Taeyong mengangguk. "Good boy." Taeil pun melepas tangannya dari mulut Taeyong dan mulai menyuapi Taeyong. Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Taeil berusaha menahan tawa melihat Taeyong ngambek padanya.

"Kalau kau makan sambil mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, makananmu tidak habis-habis. Kau harus cepat minum obat dan istirahat."

"Andwae…" tolak Taeyong.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung tidak sayang lagi padaku, hyung marah-marah lagi padaku?" keluh Taeyong.

"Hyung tidak marah padamu. Hyung sayang padamu. Kau itu dongsaeng kesayanganku. Tapi ada kalanya hyung tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu Taeyong, kadang kau harus melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku kesepian hyung sejak kau pergi. Johnny hyung menjauhiku beberapa waktu ini. Ya tidak secara terang-terangan tapi aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Aku kehilangan Johnny hyung karena hubunganku dengan Yuta. aku harap setelah kau melepaskan Yuta, dia akan bersama Yuta dan kembali menjadi hyungku."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Tidak ada yang salah. Sudah jangan bersedih lagi. Sekarang habiskan makanmu, kau harus minum obat agar cepat sembuh. Ne? Hyung ada disini. Johnny hyung akan kembali padamu, dia akan menjadi hyungmu lagi. Hyung yang sangat menyayangimu seperti aku. Mengerti?" Taeyong mengangguk dan melanjutkan lagi makannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari menjelang malam Yuta, Ten dan Johnny pulang dari Child Grand Park. Mereka juga membawa beberapa oleh-oleh untuk para member. "Kami pulang…!" sapa Ten saat masuk ke dorm.

"Selamat datang." balas Taeil sambil membawa makan malam ke ruang makan.

"Yang lain belum pulang hyung?" tanya Yuta.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Bagaimana liburan kalian?"

"Seru sekali hyung, besok kalau kita libur, kita kesana ya. Kita ajak yang lain." Ujar Ten sambil menggelayut di lengan Taeil.

"Iya." jawab Taeil tenang.

"Taeyong dimana hyung? Apa dia masih sakit?" tanya Johnny.

"Oh dia masih tidur setelah minum obat tadi siang. Sebentar lagi akan aku bangunkan untuk makan malam."

"Jangan hyung, biarkan saja dia istirahat. Dia kan masih sakit. Nanti biar dia bangun dengan sendirinya, kalau dia ingin makan, aku akan siapkan untuknya." Saran Johnny.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kalian bersihkan diri dulu setelah itu kita tunggu yang lain dan makan malam." Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Johnny memasuki kamar yang dia tempati dengan Taeyong. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu dan melihat Taeyong tidur dengan pulasnya. Johnny mendekati bed Taeyong dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hai Yongie, hyung pulang? Apa kau sudah baikkan? Maafkan hyung ya tidak bisa menjagamu. Tapi hyung janji besok hyung akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh" Ucap Johnny pelan sambil tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut Taeyong dan kemudian beranjak untuk mandi.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit dari kedatangan YuTen-Johnny, Hansol, Doyoung dan Jaehyun pun pulang. Taeil menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan diri sebelum makan malam.

Taeil, Yuta, Ten dan Johnny yang lebih dulu selesai kemudian berkumpul di meja makan sambil menunggu Hansol, Doyoung dan Jaehyun. "Tae hyung masih belum bangun hyung?" tanya Ten sambil celingukan mencari Taeyong.

"Dia masih tidur. Lebih baik dia perbanyak istirahat-nya agar cepat sembuh." jawab Johnny.

"Hyung tadi aku lihat ada sup sarang wallet di dapur, apa kau memasaknya?" tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Itu milik Taeyong, dia membelinya tadi. Katanya dia tidak mau makan kalau bukan sup sarang wallet."

"Delivery order? Bukankah itu mahal sekali." Tanya Johnny bingung.

"Dia bilang kakeknya baru saja mengirim uang."

"Apa dia mengatakan pada kakeknya kalau dia sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak bilang padaku."

"Sepertinya tidak, kalau sampai kakeknya tahu, mungkin Taeyong akan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit dan mungkin tidak akan boleh kembali kemari." Sela Ten. Taeil manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Ten.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Hansol,Doyoung dan Jaehyun ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "Taeyong belum sembuh?" tanya Hansol.

"Dia masih istirahat. Nanti aku akan sisakan makan malam untuknya." Jawab Taeil. Hansol hanya ber-oh ria. Dan mereka pun mulai makan malam.

Di tengah-tengah makan, "HYung.. Taeil hyung…" panggil Taeyong.

Taeil yang saat itu baru saja akan makan, menghentikan makannya sejenak, "Iya sebentar." Jawab Taeil. "Kalian lanjutkan makannya." Taeil pun meninggalkan piringnya dan pergi ke kamar Taeyong.

CKLEK! Taeil membuka pintu kamar Taeyong dan melihat Taeyong menguap sambil mengusap matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka."Kau sudah bangun?"

"Heum.. yang lain sudah pulang hyung?"

"Sudah, mereka diluar sedang makan malam. Apa kau mau ikut juga?" Taeyong mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo hyung bantu kau jalan." Taeil membantu Taeyong berjalan dan memapahnya ke meja makan. "Tunggu sebentar, hyung siapkan makan malam-mu dulu." Taeil kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Hyung apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ten. "Kulihat wajahmu masih pucat."

"Aku masih sedikit pusing dan perutku sakit tapi lebih baik daripada tadi pagi dan kemarin."

"Kenapa kau kemari? Seharusnya kau dikamar saja. nanti hyung bawakan makan malam." Tambah Johnny.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku memang ingin makan disini." Taeil pun datang sambil membawa obat dan makan malam-nya Taeyong. "Terima kasih hyung."

"Ne, sekarang kau harus makan setelah itu minum obat. Kau mau makan sendiri atau aku suapi?"

"Suapi hyung."

"Baiklah, hyung akan…" / "Biar aku saja hyung." Sela Yuta. "Biar aku saja. kau sama sekali belum menyentuh makan malam-mu, aku juga sudah selesai. Kali ini Tae hyung tidak boleh menolak untuk aku suapi."

"Ah, baiklah, kau mau kan disuapi Yuta?" tanya Taeil. Taeyong mengangguk pelan. "Oke, silahkan." Taeil pun kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan makannya dan Yuta mengambil makanan Taeyong kemudian menyuapinya. Taeyong tak menolak. Johnny tersenyum melihat Taeyong dan Yuta sudah kembali akur.

Yuta melihat ada sisa makanan menempel di bibir Taeyong, saat ia akan mengambil tissue, Doyong lebih dulu menyodorkannya. Ia juga tersenyum melihat Yuta begitu bahagia. Yuta membalas senyum Doyoung dan mengambil tissue itu. Ia pun membersihkan bibir Taeyong pelan-pelan.

Jantung Taeyong berdegup kencang, wajahnya juga memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Yuta dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Begitu juga dengan Yuta, jantungnya berdegub kencang saat mengusap bibir Taeyong.

Tiba-tiba, "Tae Hyung wajahmu memerah." Celetuk Jaehyun.

"Uhukk.." Hansol menyemburkan minumnya karena kaget. "Hyung.." Seru Doyoung. Taeil-Ten dan Johnny menghentikan makannya.

Taeyong yang juga kaget segera merebut tissue Yuta dan membersihkannya sendiri. Yuta hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Taeyong yang buru-buru mengambil tissue yang dia pegang kemudian Taeyong meminum obatnya.

"Aku-aku ke kamar dulu hyung." Ia pun pamit dan kembali ke kamar meskipun dengan langkah agak terseok-seok karena masih lemas.

"Ta-Taeyong.." panggil Yuta.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Taeil bingung.

"Taeyong kau mau kemana?" tanya Johnny namun Taeyong tak menjawab.

"Loh, ada apa sih?" Tanya Ten penasaran. Ia melihat Doyoung menepuk punggung Hansol yang sedang terbatuk, Yuta yang mendadak cengo saat Taeyong tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. "Jae, ada apa?"

"Wajah Taeyong hyung memerah saat Yuta hyung membersihkan bibirnya." Jawab Jaehyun polos.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ten tidak percaya.

"Tanya saja Yuta hyung." Ten kemudian beralih ke Yuta. "Benarkah itu hyung?"

"Aku-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak sadar."

"Kau tidak tahu? ah aku jadi bingung." Ten menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lanjutkan makannya, nanti aku akan melihat Taeyong." Taeil menyuruh Ten untuk melanjutkan makannya begitu juga dengan yang lain.

.

Taeyong membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, setelah kejadian tadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. "Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang? Yuta.. ah tidak-tidak Yuta milik Johnny hyung. Lupakan Taeyong, lupakan." Gumam Taeyong, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik aku tidur." Taeyong pun memejamkan matanya erat-erat hingga, "Hayooo.. sedang apa kau dibalik selimut? Memikirkan hal jorok ya?" sapa seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Johnny, ia menimpa tubuh Taeyong. Taeyong membuka selimutnya dan melihat Johnny.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disini? berat hyung." Johnny pun tersenyum dan kemudian menyingkir.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dibawah selimut? Kau tidak kedinginan kan? suhu kamar kita hangat. pasti Memikirkan hal jorok? " Goda Johnny.

"Hyung ini bicara apa? Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Kau mau tidur hyung? Ini kan masih sore."

Johnny menggeleng, "Hyung tidak ingin tidur, hyung ingin melihat dongsaeng hyung yang sedang sakit ini. Hyung ingin menunggu-nya dan merawatnya hingga dia sembuh."

"Kepalamu habis terbentur batu ya hyung? Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja hyung. Terima kasih tawarannya. Lebih baik aku tidur, kau tidak perlu menungguku."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Marah? Marah kenapa? aku mengantuk hyung, obat yang kuminum tadi reaksinya sudah terasa sekarang."

"Ya sudah, hyung akan menunggumu sampai kau tidur."

"Terserah kau saja hyung." Taeyong seperti enggan berdebat lagi. Ia sudah mengantuk karena efek dari obat yang dia minum. 10 menit kemudian Taeyong pun tertidur. Johnny mengusap kepala Taeyong dengan sayang.

"Seo Youngho Hyung kesayangan Lee Taeyong sudah kembali rupanya." ucap Taeil tiba-tiba. Taeil berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"AKu melakukan apa yang seorang hyung harus lakukan pada dongsaeng kesayangan-nya yang sedang sakit."

"Kau sudah merelakan-nya?"

"Ya, aku sudah melepaskan-nya dan kau tahu hyung, rasanya seperti aku baru saja melepas beban ribuan ton di pundak-ku."

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia."

"Seperti dirimu hyung.."gumam Johnny.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Taeil tidak perlalu mendengar.

"Tidak,tidak apa-apa. Bisa kita bicara di luar, ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Baiklah.." dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Taeyong yang sedang tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya saat bangun dari tidur, Taeyong merasa ada yang menimpa perutnya. Ia membuka penuh matanya dan melihat Yuta tidur disampingnya.

"Yu-Yuta." Yuta pun terusik dan kemudian ikut bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung."

"Sejak kapan kau tidur disini?"

"Tadi malam, aku meminta izin Johnny hyung untuk menemanimu dan aku juga sudah bicara dengan Taeil hyung tentang kita."

"Wae? bagaimana bisa? Aku-aku tidak mau Johnny hyung menjauhiku lagi, aku…" / "Kami sudah bicara." Sela Yuta. / "Mwo? A-a-apa maksudmu bicara dengannya?"

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan urusan kami. Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun, kecuali hyung dan dongsaeng, selamanya akan seperti itu."

"Tapi, dia menyukaimu. Johnny hyung sudah lama menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu Taeyong bukan Johnny hyung. Aku tahu hal itu dan kami sudah bicara. Tidak akan ada hubungan romantis yang terjalin diantara kami. Hanya ada Hyung dan Dongsaeng." Yuta mencopot gelang couple-nya dan dia ulurkan pada Taeyong. "Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Jika kau masih mencintaiku, ambil satu gelang ini,tapi kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ambil keduanya dan kau bisa membuangnya." Taeyong menatap Yuta dan gelang itu bergantian. "Percayalah, Johnny hyung sudah merelakan hubungan kita." Taeyong menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian mengambil satu gelang bertuliskan nama Yuta sambil tersenyum.

"AKu tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu." Ia pun memakai gelang itu. "Mulai sekarang Yuta adalah milik Taeyong, begitu juga Taeyong adalah milik Yuta." ucap Taeyong mantap. Yuta menangis haru dan memeluk Taeyong erat. Taeyong pun membalas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih. Maafkan aku tidak percaya padamu." Yuta meminta maaf pada Taeyong.

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah tidak menjelaskannya padamu."Yuta melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibir Taeyong sekilas kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taeyong. Taeyong mengusap kepala Yuta dengan sayang. Dan akhirnya mereka kembali bersama lagi.

Johnny lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat mereka celah pintu. Dia merasa inilah yang terbaik untuk dirinya, Taeyong dan Yuta.

PUK! Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuyarkannya. "Apa kau bahagia melihat mereka?" tanya Taeil.

"Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku juga." Jawab Johnny. Taeil mengangguk dan menepuk pelan bahu Johnny untuk menguatkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian Taeyong telah benar-benar sembuh dari sakitnya dan ia sudah kembali beraktifitas bersama yang lain.

Hari sabtu adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh para Rookies karena mereka libur dari latihan. Sabtu ini Johnny,Yuta, Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun dan Hansol berencana untuk keluar ke taman di dekat sungai Han. Hari itu Ten dan Taeil tidak ikut karena ada urusan.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan bersenang-senang layaknya remaja kebanyakan. Johnny terlihat membawa skate board (dari foto), mereka mungkin juga membawa sepeda tapi tidak terlihat.

Hansol dan Doyoung selfie dengan background sungai dan beton tiang jembatan. Doyoung berpose manis dan Hansol dengan gaya V-pose. (Couple saingan U10Sol, couple Han-Young)

Kemudian menyusul Taeyong,Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Tae-Do melakukan V-pose sedangkan Jaehyun pose kalem. (Soulmate Couple Jae-Do).

Berikutnya adalah Yuta, Taeyong dan Hansol. Pasangan yang baru saja balikan ini, ber-pose cukup 'mesra' dan 'sweet', Taeyong duduk di atas pagar dengan dagu menempel di kepala Yuta dan tangan kanan-nya di pundak Yuta, bertautan dengan tangan Yuta, sedang tangan kirinya di pundak Hansol. Lagi-lagi Hansol melakukan V-pose, gaya andalannya. (Foto yang sangat-sangat romantis.) Hati keduanya begitu bahagia.

Yang terakhir Groupie, dengan Hansol yang memegang kamera. Tak lupa gaya andalannya V-pose, disampingnya ada Taeyong dengan wajah ice prince-nya dan Jaehyun dengan senyum kalemnya. Dibelakang Taeyong, Yuta menempel di kepala Taeyong dengan posisi mendongak dan mempoutkan bibirnya, (faktor tinggi badan yang membuatnya harus seperti itu) lalu dibelakang Yuta, ada Doyoung dengan gaya V-pose juga seperti namjachingu-nya dan Johnny dengan membawa skate board diatas kepalanya.

Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan libur mereka. Bahkan ada Fans yang mengenali mereka dan mengungkapkan di medsos kalau mereka sangat tampan meskipun tanpa make-up.

Yuta bersepeda dengan Taeyong mengelilingi taman. Mereka membuat quality time untuk keduanya meskipun hanya bersepeda dan dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya dengan waktu yang tidak begitu banyak. Yuta sangat bahagia dengan hal seperti itu, ia baru mengerti, menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyong tidaklah rumit, hal sesederhana seperti ini saja membuat kesan yang begitu mendalam bagi dirinya dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya semakin mencintai Taeyong.

.

.

"Besok ada jadwal untuk kita. Jam 9 berkumpul di Gedung SM." Ucap Ten pada Tae-Yu-Han-Jae-John-Young saat mereka istirahat setelah pulang dari taman.

"Jadwal? Bukankah besok hari minggu?" tanya Doyoung bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, Manager Noona tadi menyampaikan infonya saat aku di GEdung SM."

"Oke kalau begitu, sekarang kita istirahat saja. Eum dimana Taeil hyung?" tanya Johnny.

"Dia sedang keluar, aku tidak tahu kemana."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo semua kita istirahat, besok ada jadwal jadi kita kita boleh terlambat." Perintah Johnny.

"Siap hyung." Jawab mereka kompak meskipun dengan tidak terlalu bersemangat mungkin karena factor lelah. Taeyong lebih dulu mengantar Yuta ke kamar sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Tengah malam Johnny terbangun, ia merasa kehausan dan kebetulan air minum yang dia sediakan di kamar habis. Terpaksa dia harus mengambil ke dapur. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar atau masih mengantuk berat, ia berjalan ke dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang terisak sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangan yang tertumpu di meja. Johnny mengusap kedua matanya dan berusaha 'sadar' dari kantuknya.

"Hyung.." panggil Johnny. Namja itu pun menegakkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengusap airmatanya, meskipun terlambat ia berusaha untuk menghapusnya.

"Young-Youngho, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taeil sedikit terbata, matanya masih memerah namun ia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau kenapa? kenapa menangis?" Johnny menghampiri Taeil.

"Si-siapa yang menangis? Tidak, aku tidak menangis, hanya saja mataku kemasukan debu." Jawab Taeil bohong namun Johnny tak bisa dibohongi begitu saja.

"Jangan bohong, aku sudah melihat dan mendengar tangisanmu dari tadi, ada apa? Katakan padaku." Taeil tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap wajah Johnny cukup lama dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kemudian ia kembali menangis dengan kepala tertunduk. "Hyung, kau kenapa?" Johnny berlutut di hadapan Taeil, Taeil menggeleng, ia kembali mengusap airmatanya. "Wae? Waeyo?"

"Yongju.."

"Yongju hyung? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kami.."

"Kami apa? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Kami bertengkar hebat dan hubungan kami berakhir. Aku berusaha mengalah tapi dia, dia tidak mau mengerti, aku berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kami tapi dia bersikeras untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku-aku.."

"Hyung..." Johnny memeluk Taeil dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku mencoba menjelaskan kenapa kemarin aku tidak bisa menemuinya, kau tahu kan saat itu aku merawat Taeyong yang sakit. Tapi dia tidak mau mengerti. Dia berubah sejak dia meninggakan kita."

"Coba hyung hubungi dia lagi besok jika keadaannya sudah tenang,mungkin dia mau mengerti."

"Ne, aku akan menghubunginya lagi besok." Johnny pun melepaskan pelukannya dan Taeil pun terlihat tidak menangis lagi. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara orang berjalan kearah dapur. "Hoamm, aku haus.. kenapa air minumku habis? Tadi aku mengisinya penuh.." keluh Ten. Mereka terlihat bingung. Apalagi mata Taeil masih memerah.

"Ten, Ten kemari. Dia tidak boleh melihatku menangis, tidak boleh." Johnny malah ikut kebingungan, kemudian ia melihat tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi.

"Ayo ikut hyung." Johnny menarik Taeil dan membawanya bersembunyi. Meskipun agak sempit tapi muat untuk berdua. Johnny memeluk Taeil agar lebih pas.

"Aigoo,.. jangan-jangan Yuta hyung yang menghabiskannya. Ish dasar hyung nakal." Ten membuka kulkas dan mengambil air putih. Saat dia sedang minum tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara. DUK! Ten menghentikan minumnya dan mencari kearah suara. TErnyata kaki Johnny tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu hingga sedikit menimbulkan suara. Mereka berdua panik. "Ada apa ya?" Ten mencoba mencari suara, dia berjalan pelan kearah persembunyian Johnny dan Taeil. Johnny semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeil dan saat Ten semakin dekat tiba-tiba.

"Ten, Sedang apa kau disitu?" Ten berbalik dan melihat Hansol memanggilnya.

"Hansol Hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?" Ten balik bertanya

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya? Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku mengambil minum hyung."

"Kulkasnya disini, kenapa kau disitu?" tanya Hansol sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara disekitar sini, jadi aku mencoba mencarinya."

"Kau masih mengantuk Ten, kalau sudah selesai, kembalilah ke kamar."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Doyoung minta diambilkan minum, katanya tenggorokanya sakit."

"Oh, ya sudah aku kembali ke kamar dulu hyung." Pamit Ten. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hansol dan begitupun dengan Hansol yang pergi tak lama setelah mengambil minum.

Setelah Hansol dan Ten pergi, Johnny dan Taeil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Johnny menghela nafas panjang, ia lega semua selesai."Kenapa tadi aku ikut sembunyi ya?" tanya Johnny bingung.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya tadi aku saja yang sembunyi, kau tidak usah ikut." Taeil meminta maaf.

"Ya sudah lah hyung, sudah terlanjur juga. Lebih baik kau tidur saja hyung, istirahatlah. Besok kita ada jadwal. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku yakin Yongju hyung akan memaafkanmu." Taeil mengangguk. Taeil memilih pergi lebih dulu dan Johnny menyusul setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

PAgi harinya mereka berkumpul di GEdung SM untuk pergi ke tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk photoshoot.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai dan segera mempersiapkan diri, make-up dan juga mengganti pakaian mereka dengan kostum yang sudah disiapkan.

Ternyata hari itu mereka syuting entah itu Teaser atau MV (minim info-maaf) dengan kostum serba hitam mereka syuting di gudang tua. Mereka juga melakukan photoshoot (mungkin untuk calon album mereka besok).

Foto pertama Hansol, Johnny dan Jaehyun, foto kedua Hansol dan Jaehyun, foto ketiga Ten dan Jaehyun. (dilihat dari update fb SMRookies)

Di sela-sela istirahat, Yuta dan Taeyong memilih untuk duduk berdua sambil menunggu giliran untuk pemotretan.

"Kenapa Lee Taeyong selalu tampan? Aku iri." Keluh Yuta sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Takdir. kakekku bilang aku terlahir tampan sejak bayi." jawab Taeyong narsis.

"Ish selalu begitu."

"Wae? kenapa memangnya kalau aku tampan? Memangnya kau masih kurang tampan? Kau juga tampan tapi manis." Goda Taeyong sambil mencubit hidung Yuta

"Ahh sakit.." Yuta mengusap hidungnya yang baru saja dicubit Taeyong. "Aku tampan, lebih tampan darimu." Kekeh Yuta.

"Tampan tapi kalau menangis bisa berjam-jam. Seorang namja tidak boleh menangis lama-lama."

"Kau mau aku pukul?"

"Coba kalau berani." Tantang Taeyong.

"Yak awas kau.." saat Yuta mengayunkan tangannya tiba-tiba BRUK! Seseorang duduk di depan mereka dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Doyoung, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Aku sebal."

"Wae?"

"Lihat Hansol hyung, sedari tadi dia mengacuhkanku tidak peduli padaku. Selalu menempel pada Noona stylish itu."

"Oh.. aku kira ada apa?" Taeyong hanya beroh ria.

"OH? Kau ini?" Doyoung mulai sebal pada Taeyong.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Wajar kan kalau Hansol hyung dekat dengan Noona stylish. Dia kan harus memperhatikan penampilannya sebelum shoot."

"Kenapa kau membela dia? Yakk.. Yuta kenapa kau betah sekali dengan namja seperti dia." tanya Doyoung kesal dan beralih ke Yuta.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sebal tapi rasa cintaku mengalahkan rasa sebalku." Jawab Yuta dengan senyum andalannya.

"Ishh kalian ini." Doyoung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri Ten, entah apa yang dia bicarakan karena sepertinya mood-nya lebih baik saat bersama Ten.

.

Johnny sudah selesai untuk pemotretan dirinya, kali ini giliran Hansol. Karena haus ia berjalan ke luar dari gedung untuk mengambil minum di mobil. Setelah mengambil minum, ia melihat Taeil gelisah sambil menelpon seseorang. Johnny pun menghampirinya.

"Yongju-ya, kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku-aku, halo-halo..Yongju-ya.." Taeil melihat ponselnya dan ternyata panggilannya terputus. Ia begitu kecewa dan airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung.." panggil Johnny. Taeil segera memasukkan ponselnya dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Youngho.. se-sedang apa kau disini? a-apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah,kau sendiri sedang apa hyung. Jangan bilang kau bertengkar lagi dengan Yongju hyung."

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Taeil bohong. "Ayo kita masuk, mereka pasti menunggu kita." Taeil mengajak Johnny masuk tapi Johnny menahannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? ceritakan padaku sekarang?"

Taeil menghela nafas dan kemudian bicara, "Tadi aku menelponnya dan meminta maaf padanya, dia mau mengangkat teleponku dan bicara baik-baik padaku tapi setelah dia bertanya aku sedang apa dan aku menjawab kalau kita sedang syuting MV tiba-tiba dia marah dan menuduhku pamer karena sebentar lagi kita debut. Aku mencoba menjelaskan padanya tapi dia sudah marah-marah dan langsung menutup teleponnya. Aku bingung Youngho, sangat bingung. Bagaimana lagi aku harus jelaskan padanya? Padahal kau tahu sendiri, dia yang memilih meninggalkan kita bukan aku yang menyuruhnya tapi entah kenapa setelah dia keluar, dia berubah dan sering marah-marah padaku." Taeil mengungkapkan semua perasaannya dan Johnny yang tak tahan mendengar keluhan Taeil tentang Yongju segera memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah hyung, jangan menangis. Sudahlah."

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Bukan aku yang menentukan jadwal syuting atau kapan kita debut tapi dia merasa aku lah yang melakukan semua itu."

"SSssttt.. sudah hyung, sudah. Lebih baik kita masuk. Usap airmatamu jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kau habis menangis." Johnny menepuk punggung Taeil pelan dan Taeil pun mengangguk.

Dari jauh, Taeyong yang awalnya hendak keluar, menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kedua hyung-nya saling berpelukan. "Ada apa dengan Taeil hyung dan Johnny hyung?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! **

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, muter2, membingungkan dan semakin tidak masuk akal, ya namanya juga ff, jika berkenan silahkan baca kalau tidak silahkan di X. beberapa minggu ini blank ide, gak ada mood n apalah sulit dijelaskan. penyakit malasnya kumat saudara-saudara,maaf kalau sangat jelek. Author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. #deepbow. maaf typo bertebaran. terima kasih mau membaca ff-ku. tolong jangan bash saya. terima kasih  
**

**tinggal beberapa chap lagi selesai, sekali terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Rookies**

**Genre [drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Taeyong SMRookies**

**Nakamoto Yuta SMRookies**

**Johnny Suh SMRookies**

**Jung Jaehyun SMRookies**

**Ji Hansol SMRookies**

**Ten - Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul SMRookies**

**Moon Taeil SMRookies**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**I'm Taeyong-Yuta Shipper**

**Terinspirasi dari para Rookies yang kemarin ikut SMTown di Taiwan, melihat Taeyong-Ten pasangan Tom&amp;Jerry dan Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan ****Taeyong, mereka dengan dunianya masing-masing, juga saat Taeyong yang hanya perform satu lagu Open the door saja, dia tidak ikut starting line buat dance Supermoon yang digantikan Jaehyun dan saat dance T.O.P juga Warrior Descendant tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong ikut serta, mungkin Taeyong sedang cedera, tapi saya jug atidak tahu saya harap tidak.**

**Typo : Taeyong cedera pinggang ya, bukan punggung, saya salah menulis. maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**At Dorm**

"Minggu depan, aku pulang ke Osaka." Ucap Yuta pada Taeyong saat mereka sedang menonton TV.

"Ada acara apa?"

"Urusan keluarga. Tidak akan lama, hanya beberapa hari saja."

"Emm, baiklah." Drrt-drt-drt, ponsel Taeyong berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ID caller-nya. "Kakek." Kemudian ia mengangkatnya, "Yeoboseyo Kakek.."

"…"

"Aku di dorm."

"…"

"Minggu depan, ada libur 2 hari. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Pulang? Ada acara apa?"

"…"

"Baiklah."

"…"

"Tidak usah jemput, aku naik taksi saja."

"…"

"Iya harabeoji, kau tenang saja. aku tidak akan terlambat."

"…"

PIP! Taeyong menutup teleponnya. "Siapa yang telepon? Kakekmu? Ada apa?" tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Kakek mengajak makan malam. Mungkin dia merindukanku karena beberapa bulan tidak pulang."

"Hanya makan malam saja?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau tidak akan dijodohkan dengan relasi bisnis kakekmu kan?" tanya Yuta membuat Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa? Bagus kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari calon istri." BUKK! Tiba-tiba bantal mendarat tepat di wajah Taeyong. "Aww.. sakit baby."

"Rasakan… kau lupa kau sudah punya pacar? Mau cari pacar lagi. Ya sudah sana." Yuta berdiri dan akan pergi tapi tangannya ditarik Taeyong hingga ia jatuh ke pelukan Taeyong. Taeyong memeluknya erat.

"Yaaa, pacarku marah. Kau cemburu? Kalau kau cemburu berarti kau sayang sekali padaku." Goda Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong lepaskan. Taeyong!" Yuta mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Taeyong tapi pelukan Taeyong terlalu erat. "Lepasss…"

"Aku tidak mau, bilang dulu kalau kau cemburu padaku."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak cemburu padamu."

"Benar kau tidak cemburu padaku? Kau tidak sayang padaku?"

"Iya."

"Oke, deal. Aku akan meminta kakekku mencarikan jodoh dari rekanan bisnisnya." Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan gantian dia yang berdiri dan akan pergi.

"Yakk Lee Taeyong…" seru Yuta sebal. Taeyong terkekeh ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba mencium Yuta. DEG! Mendadak jantungnya berdegub kencang dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"EHEMMM!" suara Taeil menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Taeyong pun segera melepas ciumannya pada Yuta. mereka berdua terkejut tapi yag paling terkejut adalah YUta, jantungnya masih berdegup dan wajahnya masih merah. Ia yakin pasti Taeil akan mengolok-olok dirinya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ia pun segera menunduk.

"Yakk hyung, menganggu saja." ucap Taeyong sebal.

"Kalian jangan ciuman disini, kalian lupa masih ada Jaehyun yang masih kotori pikirannya dengan perbuatan 18+ mu disini."

"Memang hanya aku yang pernah berciuman, kau dan Yongju hyung juga pernah kan." Taeil mendadak terdiam.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Taeyong, "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Yongju hyung?"

Taeil pun tersenyum, "Kami baik-baik saja. sudah-sudah jangan bahas itu lagi. Hyung pusing. Hari ini jatahmu cuci piring kan. sana ke dapur cuci piring. Hyung sudah selesai masak."

"Aku yang cuci piring?" tunjuk Taeyong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya memang siapa lagi? Kan sudah ada jadwalnya."

"Hyung tanganku gatal. Kau tau sendiri kan aku alergi sabun cuci."

"Pakai sarung tangan. Kka! Jangan banyak alasan."

"Biar aku bantu ya hyung." Yuta menimpali.

"Jangan, nanti malah kau yang mencuci bukan dia. Kau disini saja. menonton TV dengan ku. KKaaa! Lee Taeyong." Taeil mendorong Taeyong menuju dapur.

"Jahat." Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kkkaaa!" seru Taeil lagi. Akhirnya Taeyong pasrah dah melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

Di ruang TV, Taeil menonton TV bersama Yuta.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Yongju hyung?" tanya Yuta tiba-tiba. Taeil cukup terkejut mendengar Yuta bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Kami-kami baik-baik saja." jawabnya bohong.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kabar Yongju hyung sekarang?"

"Dia baik, dia sering menanyakan kalian. dia bilang dia merindukan kalian."

"Ahh, sampaikan salam kami untuknya hyung kalau kau bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Tentu.." mereka pun melanjutkan menonton TV-nya.

.

Di dapur, Taeyong mencuci piring dengan sedikit sebal namu ia timbul pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yongju hyung dan Taeil hyung? Pasti ada masalah. Nanti aku telepon Yongju hyung dan bertanya padanya, apa yang terjadi?" tekad Taeyong.

.

.

Tut-tut-tut! PIP! "Yeoboseyo? Yongju hyung. Ini aku Taeyong."

**_"Ya, ada apa?"_**

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

**_"Baik. Ada apa kau menelponku?"_**

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu hyung. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Taeil hyung?"

**_"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa Taeil mengadu padamu?"_**

"Ti-tidak hyung. Taeil hyung bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku menelponmu."

**_"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengurusi urusan kami. Kau masih kecil Taeyong. Urusi saja urusanmu yang lain. Antara aku dan Taeil, biarkan kami saja yang tahu."_**

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku-aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Taeil hyung sering menangis akhir-akhir ini."

**_"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung pada hyung kesayanganmu itu."_** PIP! Yongju menutup teleponnya tiba-tiba. Taeyong sedikit terkejut, ia melihat layar ponselnya dan ternyata panggilan telah berakhir.

"Kenapa dia marah? Aku kan tanya baik-baik." Keluh Taeyong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang marah?" tanya Taeil tiba-tiba. Taeyong pun berbalik dan melihat Taeil masuk membawa susu untuk Taeyong.

"Taeil hyung.." seru Taeyong agak terkejut.

"Siapa yang marah? Kau habis telepon siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa hyung." Jawab Taeyong bohong. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke laci.

"Kakekmu marah padamu?"

"Ka-kakek? I-iya, iya dia marah gara-gara aku tanya tentang Ruby. Ruby sakit tapi kakek bilang sudah sembuh tapi karena aku bertanya berkali-kali, kakek marah padakku hyung."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepat minum susumu lalu tidur."

"Siap hyung." Taeil memberikan susu yang dia bawa pada Taeyong dan keluar. Setelah pintu tertutup, Taeyong pun menghela nafasnya, "Huft untung Taeil hyung tidak tahu tapi kalau nanti Yongju hyung marah-marah pada Taeil hyung bagaimana?" Taeyong pun kebingungan. "Ah, aku tanya Johnny hyung saja." Taeyong mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Johnny yang saat itu belum pulang karena masih ada urusan di SM Building.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo.."

**_"Apa kau mengadu pada Taeyong?"_**

"Apa maksudmu? kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

**_"Apa kau mengadu pada Taeyong tentang masalah kita?"_**

"Mengadu? Masalah kita? Aku-aku tidak cerita pada siapapun."

**_"Kau tau, Dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu, tadi menelponku bertanya apa yang terjadi pada kita, kenapa kau menangis akhir-akhir ini dan bla-bla-bla."_**

"Taeyong menelponmu?

**_"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. kau kan yang menyuruhnya menelponku?"_**

"Aku tidak melakukan itu. Tunggu, apa kau memarahinya tadi? Kau memarahi Taeyong kan?"

**_"Iya, aku memarahinya. Aku benci dengan orang yang sering ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain."_**

"Yongju-ah, kau kan bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya, kau tidak perlu memarahinya. Dia dongsaengmu juga kan?"

**_"Ahh kau sama saja. selalu membela Taeyong-Taeyong dan Taeyong. kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja sekalian."_** PIP! Tut-tut-tut! Yongju menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. "Yongju-ah, Yongju." Taeil frustasi dengan perubahan sikap Yongju yang semakin besar temperament-nya.

Taeil pun bergegas menuju kamar Taeyong namun saat ia baru akan masuk tiba-tiba Johnny keluar dari kamar."Taeyong sudah tidur?" tanya Taeil pada Johnny.

"Sudah."

"Ah ya sudah besok saja aku bicara padanya."

"Apa ini tentang Taeyong yang menelpon Yongju hyung?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena sebelum tidur, Taeyong menelponku dan dia menceritakan hal itu. Dia ingin minta maaf tapi takut padamu. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian. karena kau tidak cerita apapun padanya, akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Yongju hyung. Tapi bukan jawaban yang dia terima malah dia dimarahi."

"Taeyong baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. dia hanya bingung, kenapa Yongju hyung bisa semarah itu padahal Taeyong bilang dia bertanya baik-baik dan dengan nada yang biasa."

"Aku percaya Taeyong tidak akan bertanya yang macam-macam dan dengan nada penuh emosi. Taeyong tidak seperti itu."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Ya sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat, sudah malam. Besok aku akan menemuinya. Selamat malam Youngho."

"Selamat malam hyung."Taeil pun kembali ke kamarnya dan Johnny pergi ke dapur karena niat awalnya memang dia ingin ke dapur.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Yuta membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. **"Malam ini, di Rooftop Dorm jam.7 jangan terlambat." **Yuta tersenyum senang membaca pesan dari Taeyong.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku harus mempersiapkan diri." Yuta membereskan barangnya yang ada di Loker dan bergegas pulang.

.

.

Jam 7 malam tepat. Yuta menaiki tangga menuju Rooftop. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan kejutan yang diberikan Taeyong. dari pagi sampai malam ini, dia belum bertemu dengan Taeyong sama sekali. Selain mereka berbeda kelas, jadwal Taeyong hanya sampai jam 3 sedangkan Yuta sampai jam 6, dan saat ia pulang ke dorm, Taeyong sudah pergi.

CKLEK! Yuta membuka pintu acces Rooftop dan ia benar-benar terkejut atas kejutan yang disiapkan Taeyong. ia membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

Makan malam romantis, meskipun tidak mewah dan sedikit lampu warna-warni yang menghias pagar rooftop. Taeyong sudah menunggu di meja makan. Ia berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah bersiap menyambut pelukan. Yuta berlari kecil menuju Taeyong dan memeluknya.

"Ku suka?" Yuta hanya mengangguk, ia terlampau senang dengan kejutan yang diberikan Taeyong padanya. "Sebenarnya di Hotel world itu jauh lebih romantis dari ini."

"Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya."

"AKu meminta sedikit bantuan dari Karin sebelum dia bulan madu kedua di Jeju."

"Karin sudah pergi ke Jeju?"

"Tadi sore. Walaupun sedikit mengamuk gara-gara aku meminta tolong dadakan tapi dia tetap membantu." Yuta melepas pelukanya dan menatap Taeyong. "Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku datang malam itu."

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Ayo kita makan, kau pasti lapar, pulang latihan belum makan kan?" YUta mengangguk. Taeyong membawa Yuta ke meja makan. "Silahkan My Takoyaki Prince Yuta."

"Pasti makanan ini harganya mahal."

"Karin sudah mengurusnya. Lebih baik kita makan, jangan pikirkan apapun." Dan mereka pun makan malam dengan romantis, kadang Taeyong menyuapi Yuta begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

.

**At Dorm**

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Doyoung saat melihat Taeil memakai mantel dan bersiap akan keluar.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Jangan pulang malam-malam hyung."

"Iya, nanti aku usahakan. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Taeil dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan dorm.

.

.

**At Rooftop**

Setelah makan malam romantis, Taeyong dan Yuta berbaring di tempat yang sudah disiapkan Taeyong sebelumnya. Yuta berbaring di lengan Taeyong sambil menatap bintang.

"Apa kau bahagia denganku?"tanya Taeyong.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak seperti Johnny hyung yang begitu perhatian padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku di depan banyak orang."

"Iya aku tahu. tapi aku sangat menyukaimu dan mencintaimu, bukan Johnny hyung. Johnny hyung memang pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku tapi aku memilihmu dan tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun."

"Terima kasih." Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Yuta.

"Aku harap dia mendapat yang lebih baik." Harap Yuta.

"Taeil hyung tidak buruk." Celetuk Taeyong.

"Apa maksudmu? Taeil hyung bukankah dia masih bersama Yongju hyung."

Taeyong menghela nafas, "Mungkin tidak akan lama."

"Hah? Kenapa kau bicara begitu, kau mengharapkan mereka putus?"

"Bukan mengharapkan tapi memang kenyataan-nya Taeil hyung dan Yongju hyung lebih banyak bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin aku dimarahi Yongju hyung, padahal aku hanya bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka."

"Taeil hyung bilang, hubungannya dengan Yongju hyung baik-baik saja, tapi tidak tahu juga kalau Taeil hyung berbohong."

"Sejak kapan Taeil hyung mau berbagi masalahnya dengan kita. Ya sudahlah semoga Taeil hyung dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya."

"Eum, aku harap juga begitu."

"Ada bintang jatuh. Make a wish." Taeyong menunjuk bintang yang melintas di langit kemudian mereka memjamkan mata untuk make a wish. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka membuka mata dan saling bertatapan.

"Tapi kau tidak keberatan kan jika hubungan kita tidak terlalu diumbar di depan banyak orang? Maksudku saat di depan mereka, kita seperti teman biasa saja tapi jika kita hanya berdua, terserah kau ingin apa dariku. Apa kau keberatan?"pinta Taeyong.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mengerti maksudmu."Yuta mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan Taeyong.

"Kumohon jangan terlau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan siapapun, meskipun begitu hatiku tetap untukmu."

"Iya, aku tidak akan seperti dulu. Aku mengerti." Jawab Yuta sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat hati Taeyong bergetar, senyum yang ia rindukan sejak lama.

"I love you my Osaka prince Yuta." ucap Taeyong.

"I love you too My ice prince Taeyong." balas Yuta. Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta. Yuta hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Dan mereka pun berciuman di rooftop dibawah naungan langit yang penuh bintang.

.

.

Taeil mendatangi Yongju di apartemennya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Yongju yang menurutnya semakin lama semakin tidak ada ujungnya.

"Kau tidak perlu semarah itu pada Taeyong, kau kan bisa bicara baik-baik padanya." Bela Taeil.

"Dia terlalu ikut campur masalah kita, dia masih anak kecil tidak pantas ikut campur urusan hyung-nya."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu marah, nasehati saja dia dia begitu karena dia khawatir padaku."

"Kenapa kau selalu membela dia, aku bosan mendengarnya, Taeyong lagi-Taeyong lagi. Sepertinya dia lebih berarti untukmu daripada aku."

"Ini bukan tentang Taeyong, ini tentang aku dan dirimu. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita yang tidak ada ujungnya."

"Masalah kita, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Ucap Yongju sambil membelakangi Taeil. Ia menatap kota Seoul dari apartemennya.

"Kau berubah sejak keluar dari Rookies? Kau sering marah-marah padaku karena hal yang tidak jelas. Aku tidak mengerti dimana salahku."

"Pulang-lah, aku sedang ingin sendiri."usir Yongju halus.

"Yongju-ah, kumohon jangan begini." Pinta Taeil. Ia mem-back hug Yongju dari belakang."Aku sangat menyayangimu, aku merindukamu." Ia sangat merindukan Yongju-nya yang dulu. Ia sangat merindukannya.

"Aku butuh bukti."

"Bukti apa? Aku beanr-benar mencintaimu. Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Aku ingin bukti nyata." Yongju melepas pelukan Taeil dan membalikkan badannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Taeil penuh harap, Yongju menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

**At Dorm**

Yuta dan Taeyong kembali ke dorm setelah makan malam romatis mereka. di dorm para member rookies berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka menonton film yang baru dibeli Ten. Karena besok libur jadi meskipun sudah larut mereka belum tidur dan memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton film.

Saat Taeyong dan Yuta memasuki ruang tengah, Ten langsung menggoda mereka. "Ciee yang habis kencan." Goda Ten sambil memakan popcorn-nya.

"Waeyo? Kau iri karena masih jomblo." Balas Taeyong. ia masih menggenggam erat tangan Yuta. Yuta pun terkekeh pelan.

"Ish kau ini hyung."decak Ten sebal.

"Bagaimana makan malam kalian? sukses?" tanya Johnny.

"Tentu saja hyung." Taeyong pun menarik Yuta untuk bergabung bersama mereka, ia memilih duduk di karpet karena sofa sudah dipakai Ten dan Jaehyun, sedangkan Johnny, Doyoung dan Hansol duduk di karpet. Taeyong celingukan mencari seseorang, "Loh, Taeil hyung kemana? Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Dia keluar tadi." Jawab Doyoung.

"Benarkah? kemana? Kenapa belum pulang? Ini kan sudah larut."

"Aku tidak tahu, Taeil hyung tadi terlihat terburu-buru. Aku tidak sempat bertanya banyak." Jawab Doyoung sambil menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Hansol.

"Apa mungkin dia pergi ke apartemen Yongju hyung?" tanya Taeyong. tiba-tiba Johnny menghentikan minumnya, ia mulai berpikir apa mungkin Taeil mendatangi Yongju untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Taeyong pada Yuta. Yuta terlihat mengantuk, matanya sedikit memerah. Yuta mengangguk pelan. "AKu antar ke kamar ya?"

"Tidak usah, disini saja." tolak Yuta. "Aku tidak enak dengan yang lain."

"Ya sudah, sini tidur di pahaku saja." Yuta mengangguk, Taeyong pun membiarkan Yuta tidur di pahanya dan ia melanjutkan menonton film bersama yang lain.

"Kalian tidak coba menghubungi Taeil hyung?" tanya Jaehyun.

"AKu sudah menelponya tadi tapi tidak diangkat."

"Kalau dia menginap di sana, aku rasa tidak masalah." Sela Hansol.

"Ya sepertinya tidak apa-apa, lagipula besok libur." Tambah Ten. Semua member kecuali Johny sepertinya tidak masalah tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Johnny, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Harusnya Taeil menghubunginya tapi sama sekali tak ada kabar, ia berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Taeil.

.

.

.

**Keesokan paginya.**

Hari libur, hari yang sangat disukai para member Rookies. Pagi hari mereka berolah raga di taman, ada yang bermain basket (Johnny-Ten-Jaehyun), ada juga yang bersepeda (Doyoung-Hansol) dan ada yang bermain bola (Yuta-Taeyong).

Selesai berolah raga mereka kembali ke dorm, dan ternyata belum pulang, sehingga Doyoung dan Yuta menggantikan jadwal memasaknya.

"Taeil hyung belum pulang juga? Johnny hyung, apa dia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Taeyong khawatir.

"Tadi aku sidah menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat, nanti aku coba telepon lagi." Johnny mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Taeil. Tiba-tiba CKLEK! Pintu dorm terbuka dan munculnya sosok yang dicari-cari Taeyong sejak tadi malam.

"Hei, maaf ya aku baru pulang." Johnny pun mematikan ponselnya.

"Taeil hyung." Taeyong berlari kearah Taeil dan memeluknya. "Kau kemana saja? kenapa baru memberi kabar? Aku khawatir hyung?" tanya Taeyong bertubi-tubi. Taeil pun terkekeh, ia tak menyangka dongsaeng kesayangannya begitu khawatir padanya.

"Maafkan hyung ya, hyung menginap diapartemen Yongju hyung. Kami menyelesaikan masalah kami dan kau tahu dia berjanji tidak akan marah-marah lagi pada kalian dan dia juga minta maaf padamu Taeyong." Taeyong melepas pelukannya.

"Jinjja? Dia tidak akan marah lagi kalau aku menelponnya?" tanya Taeyong memastikan.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan marah lagi."

"Kau pucat hyung.." ucap Johnny saat melihat wajah Taeil yang sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Youngho..mungkin hanya kurang tidur saja."

"Ayo hyung masuk. Doyoung dan Yuta sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Nde." Mereka bertiga pun masuk dan mulai sarapan.

Sejak saat itu Yongju tidak lagi marah-marah jika member rookies menelponnya dan hubungan mereka membaik sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Doyoung pergi ke istana Gyeongbok. Sekilas tentang istana Gyengbok adalah sebuah istana yang terletak di sebelah utara kota Seoul (gangbuk), Korea Selatan. Istana ini termasuk dari 5 besar istana dan merupakan yang terbesar yang dibangun oleh dinasti Joseon. Istana Gyeongbok saat ini dibuka untuk umum dan Museum Nasional Rakyat Korea berdiri dalamnya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun pergi ke Daelim Museum. Sekilas tentang Museum Seni Kontemporer Daelim, terletak di jantung kota Seoul mengambil pendekatan mendalam untuk seni kontemporer Korea dan internasional. Dirancang oleh arsitek Perancis Vincent Cornu dan dibuka untuk umum pada akhir Mei 2002.

Yuta liburan ke Jepang, sepertinya di Osaka. Di foto terlihat Yuta mengenakan Yukata dan selca dengan V-pose. Yuta juga terlihat di stasiun kereta.

**Incheon Airport**

Drt-drt-drt! Ponsel Yuta bergetar,ia mengambilnya dan buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

**_"Kau sudah sampai? Mau aku jemput di bandara?"_**

"Tidak usah. Mobil jemputan sudah datang. tunggu aku di dorm."

**_"Baiklah. Aku tunggu. Saranghae My Osaka Prince.."_**

"Nado, baby." Setelah menutup ponselnya, ia bergegas naik ke mobil jemputan dan kembali ke dorm.

.

.

"Besok hari terakhir kami menjadi MC di Show Champion. Kalian harus datang untuk fanmeet kami." Ajak Doyoung pada member yang lain..

"Sepertinya aku bisa.. tapi yang lain aku tidak tahu." Ucap Taeyong.

"Sepertinya kecuali Yuta hyung semua bisa datang." timpal Jaehyun.

"Taeil hyung juga tidak bisa.." tambah Taeyong.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti bantu kami menyiapkan hadiah untuk para fans yang datang ya. Tadi Manager Noona sudah mengirim barang dan permen."

"Siap…" dan mereka pun mulai mengepak hadiah untuk fanmeet.

"Johnny hyung, Hansol hyung, Ten dan Yuta kemana?" tanya Doyoung setelah beberapa saat tak menemukan hyung dan dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Sepertinya mereka pergi ke Line Store." Jawab Taeyong tanpa melihat Doyoung.

"Belanja lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. mungkin mereka ingin membelikan hadiah untukku, sebentar lagi kan ulang tahunku."

"Pede sekali." Celetuk Jaehyun.

"Heii kalian jangan lupa membelikanku hadiah. Awas kalau kalian sampai lupa." Taeyong memberi ultimatum pada Doyoung dan Jaehyun.

"Kalau kami ingat. Kau lupa kami harus pergi ke Yeoju untuk MC terakhir Show Champion."ujar Doyoung.

"Alasan, malam harinya kan bisa." balas Taeyong tak mau kalah.

"Ish kau ini hyung, tak mau kalah." Celetuk Jaehyun sebal. Begitulah mereka, meskipun banyak perdebatan kecil tapi mereka tetap satu.

.

.

.

Sebelum acara fanmeet, sembari menunggu Doyoung dan Jaehyun masih memandu acara. Johnny dan Ten menyempatkan diri berfoto di rootop. Di sela-sela jeda, Doyoung menyempatkan diri berfoto bersama Hansol dan sebelum acara berakhir Doyoung dan Jaehyun berfoto bersama Taeyong.

**At Fanmeet**

Para rookies mengenalkan dirinya masing-masing seperti "hello, I'm smrookies' (name) kecuali Doyoung yang mengenalkan dirinya seperti, "hello, I am smrookies doyoung who has a lot of charm!"

Hansol menyapa dengan sangat lembut dan dia terlihat sangat pemalu dan canggung melakukannya, fans merasa itu lucu ! Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti dia berbicara buruk.

Setidaknya ada 80 fans yang menghadiri mini fanmeet.

Fanmeet hanya berlangsung sekitar selama 10 menit.

Fans mengatakan Hansol sepertinya benar-benar orang yang pemalu.

Ten benar-benar begitu responsif terhadap fans hari ini. Fans menyebut Ten ketika mobil smrookies lewat dan dia mengangguk kembali.

Taeyong sibuk mengambil gambar fans. Ten, Jaehyun, Doyoung sibuk menjadi MC dan Hansol juga sibuk dengan Johnny entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Seorang Fans mengatakan TEN begitu kecil, dia hanya setinggi telinga Johnny bila dibandingkan dengan tinggi Johnny.

Staff tidak mengizinkan ada kamera di mini fanmeet.

Seorang Fans ingin memberikan TEN permen bento tapi TEN mengatakan ia tidak dapat menerima hadiah itu.

Fans meminta para Rookies untuk memperkenalkan diri satu per satu.

Hansol memperkenalkan diri dua kali karena fans tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik.

Jaehyun memberi permen sementara poster itu diberikan oleh Taeyong

Sekilas tentang Mini fanmeet

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! **

**Maaf ceritanya semakin gaje, muter2, membingungkan dan semakin tidak masuk akal, ya namanya juga ff, jika berkenan silahkan baca kalau tidak silahkan di X. beberapa minggu ini blank ide, gak ada mood n apalah sulit dijelaskan. penyakit malasnya kumat saudara-saudara,maaf kalau sangat jelek. Author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. #deepbow. maaf typo bertebaran. terima kasih mau membaca ff-ku. tolong jangan bash saya. terima kasih  
**

**tinggal beberapa chap lagi selesai, sekali terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**


End file.
